Swap Sensation
by You-Xernes
Summary: Ch.20 UP. Bulan Maret menjelang kelulusan para murid kelas 3. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Tsuna dan Mukuro? Apa akan bertahan sampai di masa depan nanti? Chapter terakhir dari Swap Sensation. Note: LEMON.
1. Chapter 1: I'm No Longer In My Body

Ini fanfic pertamaku... orang baru disini... jadi maaf kalo fanficnya rada'' aneh..

Title: Swap Sensation

Pairings: 6927, D18, 1827 slight 8059

Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira.

note: fanfic ini awalnya cuma mau humor''an aja, tapi entah kenapa di chapter selanjutnya bakal jadi serius gitu deh... humornya makin ngga ada.. tapi NO ANGST. *aku tidak mau membuat fic angst..*

well, please enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**Ch.1 : I'm no longer in my body.**

* * *

Pagi hari di keluarga Sawada berjalan seperti biasanya. Anak tunggal di rumah itu bangun terlambat untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tsuna buru-buru memakai seragam dan berlari ke ruang makan untuk melahap sarapannya.

"Aku berangkat!"serunya saat berlari keluar rumah menuju SMP Namimori.

Di jalan, Tsuna terus bergumam 'aku akan terlambat, aku akan terlambat, aku akan terlambat'.

Dan benar saja, nasib orang berkaki pendek yang payah dalam olahraga tidak sebagus itu. Tepat saat Tsuna berjarak kurang dari 10 meter dari pintu gerbang sekolahnya, bel masuk sudah berhenti berdering dan gerbang pun ditutup.

"Tidaaaaak... aku benar-benar terlambat..." ucap Tsuna lirih.

Sambil menarik napas yang dalam, Tsuna melihat sekelilingnya. Masih ada sekitar lima orang selain dirinya yang terlambat. _Syukurlah aku tidak sendirian. _Batin Tsuna lega.

Namun perasaan leganya hanya berlangsung untuk sekian detik, Wajah Tsuna langsung berubah warna saat ia melihat seseorang yang paling ditakuti seantero Namimori berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa tonfa di tangan kanan-kirinya.

Benar, orang itu adalah Hibari Kyoya.

'Hiiiiiii! Hibari-san!' pekik Tsuna dalam hati.

Hibari memperhatikan wajah anak-anak yang datang terlambat –terutama Tsuna-. Ia menyunggingkan senyum khasnya dan berkata, "Enam orang yang terlambat termasuk kamu, herbivore."

'Hiiiii! Dia akan membunuhku dia akan membunuhku dia akan membunuhku!' jerit Tsuna dalam hati.

"Kemari kamu herbivore." Kata Hibari sambil menatap Tsuna.

Tsuna yang jelas tak bisa melawan Hibari hanya sanggup pasrah menerima nasib. Tsuna mengikuti Hibari sampai akhirnya si ketua komite disiplin itu menghentikan langkahnya sedikit jauh dari Tsuna.

"Hukuman keterlambatan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, "_Kami korosu_."

"HIIIIIIIII!" jerit Tsuna keras-keras.

Tepat sebelum Hibari melayangkan tonfanya ke arah Tsuna, kakinya tersandung batu sehingga membuat tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan. Sedetik kemudian Hibari menubruk Tsuna. Kepala mereka terbentur satu sama lain dengan kerasnya.

BRUK!

"Kyo-san!" seru Kusakabe melihat Tsuna dan Hibari jatuh bersamaan. Ia segera menghampiri kedua orang yang ternyata sudah pingsan itu. Dengan cekatan, Kusakabe bersama anggota komite disiplin yang lain menggotong tubuh Tsuna dan Hibari ke UKS.

(1 jam kemudian, ruang UKS)

"...uh..." ucap Tsuna lirih seraya terbangun dari tidur (pingsan) nya. Ia terduduk di atas ranjang tempat ia tidur dan melihat sekeliling ruangan.

'Sepertinya ini di UKS,' pikirnya, 'dokternya kok ngga ada?'

Tepat di sebelah Tsuna, ada kerai yang membatasi ranjangnya dengan ranjang sebelahnya. Dari bayang-bayang yang terlihat, ada seseorang yang juga tertidur disitu.

_Uh... kepalaku kok pusing ya?_

Tsuna mencoba berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya, 'kok rasanya kakiku lebih panjang dari biasanya? Tanganku juga...'

Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya, '...kenapa rasanya rambutku halus sekali?'

Pikiran aneh terus memenuhi otaknya, namun, semuanya buyar saat ia melihat jam. 'SUDAH JAM 10!' jerit Tsuna dalam hati. Ia buru-buru merapikan seragamnya dan ranjang yang ia tiduri.

'Aduh, rambutku pasti berantakan!' Tsuna segera melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kaca.

Begitu melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca, mata Tsuna terbelalak lebar.

Ia sungguh tidak percaya melihat pantulannya di kaca.

Itu bukan tubuhnya, tapi tubuh Hibari.

'HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! K-k-ke-ke-kenapa pantulannya Hibari-san? Dia kan tidak berdiri di depanku!'

Oke, Tsuna lemot.

Tsuna mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya, pantulan di cermin itu melakukan hal yang sama –namun terbalik arah-.

_TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!_

_K-ke-kenapa aku bisa ada di tubuh Hibari-san? Ini tidak mungkin!_

_Tunggu. Tadi kan Hibari-san berniat memukulku, tapi malah menubrukku... kepala kami terbentur dan kami pingsan... berarti, kalau aku ada di tubuh Hibari-san... jangan-jangan..._

Belum selesai Tsuna berpikir dan panik sendiri, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ranjang bergerak.

"Uh.." ucap orang yang baru bangun itu. Tsuna melihat dari bayang-bayang yang terpampang di kerai pembatas. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai rasanya orang itu menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh di dirinya. Dari bayang-bayang yang dilihat Tsuna, orang itu meraba-raba tubuhnya. Rambutnya. Seperti mengecek ada yang ganjil dari penampilannya.

Jantung Tsuna berdegup kencang. Ia bingung antara mau percaya atau tidak mau percaya. Sementara orang itu sudah berdiri dan dengan kejamnya menyibakkan kerai itu. Sehingga tampaklah ia di hadapan Tsuna.

Baik orang di hadapan Tsuna dan Tsuna sendiri sama-sama membelalakan mata mereka tak percaya. Orang itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata,

"Kenapa _kau _bisa ada di tubuh_ku_, _herbivore_?"

Tsuna merinding ketakutan, rasanya ia mau menangis saat itu juga melihat sosok kecil di hadapannya ternyata adalah tubuhnya sendiri.

"Uuu... aku juga tidak tahu Hibari-san..." balas Tsuna dengan nada super lemas...

* * *

Aku tahu ini pendek. Dan mungkin rada cepet juga kejadiannya..

maaf ya kalau agak ga jelas (ato malah sangat) -_-

chapter berikutnya bakal lebih panjang sih.. semoga aja bisa cepet updatenya, karena ini fanfic sudah dibuat dari dulu, tapi baru nge-post disini.. (harusnya sih bisa, cuma masalah males ato rajin.. xD)

Thanks for reading :)

Tolong di-review yaa.. ^^ itulah yg memberi semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: First Heartbeat

Uwaaahh, makasih buat semuanya yang nge-review ^^. Aku ngga nyangka lho, bisa di review sampai sebanyak itu (awalnya ngira paling cuma 2 review aja…). Yah, yang penting, aku cuma mau bilang, sekali lagi, makasih buat review nya ^^

Disclaimer:KHR punya Amano Akira.

Warning: OOC…

Here's Ch.2! Please Enjoy~ :)

* * *

**Ch. 2: First Heartbeat**

* * *

Hibari melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kaca. Melihat sosok herbivore yang paling menarik perhatiannya dalam adu kekuatan itu sebagai pantulan dirinya sekarang.

_Kemana perginya rambut hitamku (yang halus)?_

_Kemana perginya mataku yang bermata hitam?_

_Kemana perginya kulit putihku (yang lembut)?_

_Kemana perginya badanku yang tinggi?  
_

Hibari menatap ganas (dimana tidak terlihat ganas karena dia di tubuh Tsuna sekarang) ke arah Tsuna. Tsuna dengan wajah Hibari pertama kalinya menunjukkan wajah kaget dan ketakutan (dimana terlihat sangat menjijikan bagi Hibari sendiri).

"Herbivore! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Hibari dengan suara Tsuna yang sesungguhnya imut-imut itu…

Hibari menyiapkan kepalan tinju (ngga ada tonfa sih…) dan sedetik sebelum ia memukul Tsuna (dirinya sendiri), Tsuna menjerit begini: "HIIII! Maaf, Hibari-san!" sambil meringkuk.

…

Seketika Hibari membatu.

Hibari tak percaya, ia melihat dirinya sendiri **MENJERIT **dan lebih parah, **MERINGKUK **atas dasar **KETAKUTAN**?

Takut di hadapan seorang **TSUNA**?

YANG BENAR SAJA!

Rasanya Hibari sangat mual dan ingin muntah saat itu juga. Harga dirinya tak menerima melihat dirinya sendiri yang super almighty itu betingkah seperti HERBIVORE.

'Apa-apaan ini?' serunya dalam hati dan akhirnya melayangkan tinjunya ke tembok. Tsuna dibuat kaget oleh suara pukulan 'keras' Hibari (a/n: Meski Hibari kuat, tapi saat ini dia ada di tubuh Tsuna yang tenaganya hampir ngga ada…)

Tanpa banyak bicara dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Hibari membenturkan kepalanya (kepala Tsuna) ke kepala Tsuna (kepala Hibari sendiri) [a/n: ribet ya…] dan menghasilkan bunyi 'DUAK' yang keras dan terdengar sangat mengerikan.

Aaa… rasa sakit yang dirasakan Tsuna terasa sangat mantap, ia bisa pingsan kalau Hibari menyentil keningnya sekali saja setelah itu. Namun, di lain pihak, Hibari tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya bergumam, "Cih!"

"Rupanya membenturkan kepala saja tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan kita seperti semula." Kata Hibari sambil meraba-raba keningnya. _Ternyata sakit juga._

"E-eh?" Tsuna kumat lemotnya, ah, dia mah memang selalu lemot… *ditampar fans Tsuna*

"Herbivore, dengarkan aku!" seru Hibari.

"I-iya."

"Terpaksa untuk sementara kita jalani hidup seperti ini, tapi kamu sama sekali tidak boleh melukai tubuhku! Mengerti? Kalau ada satu saja bekas lecet... _Kami Korosu_!"

"Hiiiii! Baik Hibari-san! Aku mengertiii!"

"Dan jangan bersikap aneh, bersikaplah seperti aku yang biasanya."

"Ba-baik…" jawab Tsuna gemetaran.

Satu menit dia lebih lama lagi bersama Hibari, bisa-bisa Tsuna ngompol di celana.

"Baiklah, aku pergi duluan, INGAT, jangan lakukan hal aneh sampai melukai tubuhku!" Hibari menajamkan kata-katanya. Memastikan Tsuna betul-betul mengerti dan tidak akan melanggar perintahnya. Tsuna mengangguk lemas, membuat Hibari makin tidak tahan melihatnya. Dirinya sendiri bertindak seperti herbivore. Menjijikan. Ia segera pergi dari UKS dan meninggalkan Tsuna seorang diri.

Tsuna melihat ke arah Hibari pergi, hingga langkah kakinya tidak terdengar lagi. Tsuna langsung menghela napas super lega, "Aahhh… aku selamat…"

Namun mulai sekarang, bagaimana caranya dia memerankan peran Hibari Kyoya, sang ketua komite disiplin dan penguasa Namimori yang disegani- ups, ditakuti seantero sekolah? Entahlah, Tsuna sendiri tidak tahu…

-000-

(Kelas Tsuna)

Tsuna (Hibari) memasuki kelas 'baru'nya itu. Tanpa mempedulikan guru yang sedang mengajar, ia duduk di satu-satunya kursi kosong (tentunya kursi Tsuna). Gokudera langsung semangat dan menghampiri Tsuna (Hibari) lagi-lagi tanpa mempedulikan sang guru.

"Juudaime! Anda baik-baik saja? Ini gara-gara Hibari brengsek itu! Dia seenaknya saja melukai Juudaime. Tapi syukurlah kalau Juudaime baik-baik saja." Kata Gokudera.

"Kamu berisik. Tutup mulutmu." Balas Hibari.

CTAAAAAAAAARRR!

Terasa petir menghantam Gokudera, namun ia malah berkata, "Ju-Juudaime, ada apa dengan anda? Apakah Hibari melakukan sesuatu pada anda?" nadanya terdengar khawatir.

"Diam, Gokudera Hayato! Kau mengganggu ketenanganku."

CTAAAAAAAARRR GLUDUK GLUDUK…. SAAAAAAA….

Begitulah suasana hati Gokudera sekarang… Ia kembali duduk ke kursinya lalu menangis (?)

Sang guru yang merasa terganggu pun unjuk gigi, "Ho ho, Sawada Tsunayoshi, sejak kapan kamu mulai berani mencueki gurumu ini? Bagaimana kalau kamu kerjakan soal di papan ini dan selanjutnya kamu boleh melakukan apa yang kau suka jika jawabannya benar?"

Hibari tertarik dengan kata-kata terakhir guru itu. Guru matematika ter-killer se-Namimori. Namun Hibari hanya tersenyum kecil seperti biasanya, ia maju ke depan dan membaca soal. Murid - murid lain sudah berbisik-bisik mengasihani Tsuna dan yakin bahwa si 'dame-Tsuna' tidak akan mampu menjawab soal itu. Tapi siapa sekarang yang ada di tubuh Tsuna?

Dengan cepat, Hibari menjawab soal itu menggunakan rumus yang sulit, perhitungan yang tepat dan hasilnya…

Sang guru cengo'.

Teman-teman sekelas cengo'.

Burung di depan cengo' (ini apa hubungannya sih?)

Pokoknya semuanya _jaw drop_.

Hibari hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku bebas melakukan apapun kan, pak guru?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hibari langsung pergi dari kelas itu menuju atap untuk tidur siang.

Yang di kelas hanya bisa diam terkagum-kagum.

Percaya dan tidak percaya.

Karena Tsuna yang biasanya bodoh itu bisa mengerjakan soal sulit dengan hasil sempurna.

-000-

(Kelas Hibari)

Hibari (Tsuna) deg-degan sebelum memasuki kelas Hibari. Sebetulnya Tsuna tahu kalau dia bisa bolos pelajaran, karena, toh, Hibari sendiri tidak suka berada di kelas yang penuh murid. Tapi entah kenapa, Tsuna ingin mencoba memasuki kelas Hibari. Ia kumpulkan semua keberaniannya dan membuka pintu kelas.

Hibari (Tsuna): "…" (dari luar terlihat _cool_, tapi di dalam Tsuna dag-dig-dug)

Baik guru maupun murid-murid di kelas itu sama-sama shock. Mata terbelalak. Mulut terbuka lebar. Buku pelajaran yang dipegang sang guru jatuh. Kapur yang dipakainya untuk menulis patah. Yang tertidur di tengah pelajaran langsung terbangun. Yang mengobrol langsung diam seribu bahasa. Yang iseng-iseng tidak memperhatikan guru dan melakukan hal lain langsung berhenti.

Semua hening.

Namun, detik berikutnya, semua langsung merapikan penampilan mereka dan bersikap seperti murid serius yang memperhatikan gurunya 100%. Bahkan sang guru ikut-ikutan merapikan penampilannya.

3.

2.

1.

"Selamat datang, Hibari-sama!" ucap mereka serempak (termasuk si guru).

Tsuna melihat ke satu-satunya kursi kosong di ujung kelas dekat jendela. Bukan kursi kelas seperi biasa, tapi kursi boss seperti di ruang resepsi. Ragu-ragu, Tsuna berjalan ke kursi itu lalu duduk perlahan.

"Ba-baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan," kata guru itu sambil gemetaran, "To-tolong baca halaman 74, paragraf ketiga… eng.. nomor absen 18." Lanjut guru itu melihat murid-muridnya.

Semua murid menundukkan kepala mereka, menutup mata, tak ada yang berani bicara. Hanya Hibari (Tsuna) yang terlihat santai. Tsuna segera menyadari adanya perbedaan suasana disitu.

'Aduh, kenapa semuanya jadi diam begini? Tadi pak guru bilang no. absen 18… Jangan-jangan itu nomor HIBARI-SAN?'

Panik. Tapi Tsuna tetap berlagak seperti Hibari. Ia mengeluarkan _death glare_-nya ke arah sang guru. Sang guru langsung meringis ketakutan dan membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat lalu berkata, "Maaf, maaf, maaf" berulang kali. Hingga akhirnya Tsuna tidak tega melihat guru itu yang begitu ketakutan di hadapan 'Hibari'.

'Tapi kalau Hibari-san, disaat ini, apa yang akan dia katakan? Uhm… _Kami korosu_? Jangan! Kasihan sekali guru itu…'

'Ehm.. apa dong? Cepat pikirkan sesuatu, Tsuna! Uhm… Ah!'

Tsuna mendapat ide, dengan (berlagak) tenang, ia berkata, "ganti."

"Ah- haa… baik, Hibari-sama, eeh… no. 28!" kata guru itu cepat.

"Baik!" si no. absen 28 langsung berdiri dan membaca.

Tsuna memperhatikan seisi kelas itu, ia mulai memikirkan Hibari.

_Jadi begini sikap teman sekelas Hibari-san? Bahkan guru pun takut padanya… Ah, bukannya aku tidak tahu dari dulu… tapi terasa bedanya saat aku menjadi 'aku' dan saat aku menjadi Hibari-san seperti ini._

_Hibari-san yang kuat… Hibari-san yang memiliki segalanya, tapi juga tidak memiliki apa-apa…_

_Ah, perkataanku barusan keterlaluan. Hibari-san kan memang tidak suka bekerjasama dengan orang lain. Dia kan lebih suka sendirian._

_Tapi…apa dia tidak kesepian?_

Tsuna menatap langit yang terbentang luas di jendela, saat itu, matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang berjalan di atap. Tsuna kaget melihat orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu, DIRINYA SENDIRI!

'Tidak mungkin! Hibari-san bolos pelajaran? Aduh, bagaimana dengan sikap teman-teman dan guru-guru nanti terhadapku?'

Tsuna panik di dalam, tapi bagi orang lain yang melihatnya, ia hanya terlihat seperti Hibari yang sedang menatap tajam sesuatu di luar sana.

Tsuna melihat Hibari yang memandang bangunan SMP Namimori dari balik pagar kawat besi di atap. Tatapan Hibari terlihat begitu damai, tenang, dan (entah kenapa Tsuna merasa tatapan Hibari terlihat) bahagia.

'Hibari-san terlihat bahagia… dia sangat menyayangi Namimori ini ya…'

_Deg_.

Tsuna terdiam sesaat, 'Lho? Kenapa… dadaku rasanya sakit ya ketika memikirkan Hibari-san yang sangat menyayangi Namimori? …Aneh.'

Tsuna melihat ke arah Hibari lagi, tapi orang yang dicari sudah tidak berdiri di belakang pagar, melainkan TIDUR di sebelah tangki air.

'Hibari-san, itu tubuhku!' tangis Tsuna dalam hati, 'ini sudah akhir musim gugur, dan angin hari ini lumayan dingin, hiks… semoga tubuhku tidak sakit…'

Tsuna menatap dalam-dalam sosok Hibari (dirinya sendiri) lalu tersenyum lembut, 'Kok aku senang ya melihat tubuhku dihuni Hibari-san? Kenapa ya? Kuatir sih sama tubuhku… tapi kalau ingat tubuhku itu diisi Hibari-san…'

_Deg deg._

Terasa debaran manis di dada Tsuna, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya, namun yang pasti, Tsuna tersenyum karena pertukaran tubuhnya ini diantara Hibari dengan dirinya.

(Di luar gedung sekolah)

"Oya, oya… kupikir kemana Tsunayoshi-kun karena tidak ada di kelasnya… Rupanya dia tertidur di atap. Padahal biasanya Kyoya-kun yang suka membolos…"

"Hmmm, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka."

Mukuro yang berdiri di atap seberang Tsuna (Hibari) yang tertidur terus mengawasi kedua orang yang sudah tertukar tubuhnya itu.

Perlahan, ia mulai berfirasat sesuatu.

"Kufufu… kuharap firasatku salah. Aku tak mau bersama Tsunayoshi-kun yang _bukan_ Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tak lama, Mukuro segera pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Makasih buat yang udah baca sampai ch.2 ini… maaf ya kalau gak jelas… T-T

Kemunculan Mukuro di sini memang cuma sedikit, maaf buat fans Mukuro. Plus, Mukuro bakal muncul di chapter belakang-belakang. Jadi, bersabarlah sampai saat itu… nanti y0u bakal buat adegan yang banyak antara 6927 di belakang-belakang.. (intinya: bersabarlah.)

Maaf juga ya, buat yang mengharapkan adegan BL, di chapter ini baru Tsuna yang sadar sama perasaannya ke Hibari. Tapi seiring majunya cerita, y0u janji bakal memberi fanservice…

Oke deh. Makasih ya :)

Review please~ Thank you for reading ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Dino Comes

Okaayy semuaa.. ketemu lagi di chapter 3 ini ^^

Makasih banget buat yang uda nge-review, jujur, aku ngga nyangka lho yang nge-review bisa nambah orang.. Makasih banget yaa xD *cup cup muaah*

Oke, langsung aja,

Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira

Warning: OOC.

* * *

**Ch. 3: Dino Comes  


* * *

**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid yang sudah menahan rasa lapar mereka bergegas keluar kelas untuk makan. Tapi tidak berlaku di kelas Hibari.

Semua murid tetap diam tak bergeming di kursi masing-masing. Sang guru juga masih ada di kelas. Tak ada yang berani keluar duluan.

Hibari (Tsuna) bingung kenapa tidak ada yang bergerak, 'Apa aku harus keluar duluan? Um… ya sudahlah. Aku juga harus bertemu dengan Hibari-san untuk membicarakan masalah ini.'

Hibari (Tsuna) berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Tepat ketika ia sudah diluar kelas, terdengar semua murid menghela napas lega di dalam.

'Hibari-san begitu ditakuti kah?' pikir Tsuna.

Namun, lain halnya dengan murid yang ada di lorong, mereka semua kaget melihat Hibari (Tsuna) keluar kelas. Semuanya langsung menundukkan kepala mereka, berdiri merapat ke tembok untuk tidak menghalangi jalan sang ketua komite disiplin.

Hibari (Tsuna) _sweatdrop_.

'Kekuasaan Hibari-san hebat sekali… Ah! Aku harus ke atap!'

Dengan cepat, ia pergi ke atap untuk menemui Hibari.

(Di atap)

Tsuna membuka pintu atap dan mencari dirinya (Hibari).

'Kalau tidak salah, tadi Hibari-san tidur di sebelah… tangki air?'

Tsuna berjalan ke dekat tangki air, dan benar saja. Ia melihat tubuhnya masih tertidur di sana.

"Eng… Hibari-san?" Tsuna mencoba membangunkan Hibari, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar nyanyian mars Namimori di belakangnya. Tsuna segera menoleh dan melihat burung kecil berwarna kuning itu terbang mendekatinya sambil bernyanyi.

"Eh? Hibird?"

Hibird pun mendarat di pundak Hibari (Tsuna).

Tsuna memperhatikan burung kecil itu, 'Wah… tidak heran aku kenapa Hibari-san merawat Hibird. Hibird lucu sekali…'

"Oi." Panggil seseorang di belakang Tsuna.

Tsuna segera menoleh dan melihat dirinya (Hibari) sudah terbangun.

"Hi-Hibari-san, maaf mengganggumu."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"A-ah… itu… aku ingin bertanya tentang tugas komite disiplin. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"…serahkan saja pada Tetsu. Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan di ruang resepsi sebelum ke sini."

"O-oh… begitu." Tsuna membalas lirih, "A-apa tadi Hibari-san ke kelasku?"

"Ya, setelah aku meninggalkan pesan untuk Tetsu. Hei, Sawada Tsunayoshi, sebaiknya kau peringati Gokudera Hayato untuk tidak terlalu berisik. Sebelum kugigit dia sampai mati."

"I-i-iya Hibari-san…" balas Tsuna sambil merinding.

"Satu lagi, awas kalau Hibird sampai terluka."

"Ba-baik Hibari-san…"

Suasana hening. Mereka berdua terdiam sambil memandang langit. Diluar dugaan Tsuna, angin yang bertiup memang sedikit kencang, tapi juga terasa enak. _Pantas Hibari-san suka tidur di atap_.

…padahal Hibari hanya tidak suka bersama orang-orang banyak.

"Oh ya, Hibari-san, apa kita diam saja tak perlu memberitahu orang lain soal pertukaran tubuh ini?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Mau diketahui atau tidak, aku tidak peduli."

'Uuu… aku salah nanya.'

"Tonfa." Kata Hibari tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Berikan aku tonfaku."

"Oh! Baik. Ini Hibari-san." Balas Tsuna sambil menyerahkan tonfa ke Hibari yang entah disimpan dimana sebelumnya.

"Eng… Hibari-san, untuk masalah tidur… di rumahku kan banyak orangnya, jadi… bagaimana dengan Hibari-san?"

"Aku tak'kan pulang ke rumahmu."

'EH? Dijawab secepat itu?'

"Ta-tapi, orang di rumahku harus dikabari hal itu." Tsuna sedikit panik.

"Tinggal sms atau beritahu saja ke si bayi itu."

"Reborn? Um… baiklah." Tsuna berpikir, kalau Reborn pasti tidak apa-apa bila dia tahu masalah tukar tubuh ini.

"Eh… berarti aku harus pulang kemana?"

"Diam saja di sekolah. Aku pulang ke rumahku sendiri."

"Tidak mungkin! Aku takut sendirian di sekolah malam-malam! …eh? Rumah Hibari-san?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya rumah?"

"Eeh? Bukan begitu…"

'Aku hanya tidak pernah memikirkan soal rumah Hibari-san sebelum ini…' batin Tsuna.

Belum selesai otaknya berpikir, mereka berdua dikejutkan (sebenernya yang kaget hanya Tsuna) oleh suara gebrakan pintu yang dibuka.

"Kyouyaaa- apa kabar? Aku datang menemuimu-!" seru orang yang baru muncul itu.

'HIIIIII! Dino-san?' jerit Tsuna dalam hati.

Hibari tersentak kaget saat melihat kedatangan Dino yang tiba-tiba.

"Lho? Tumben kamu bersama Tsuna… Halo Tsuna." Sapa Dino ramah. Namun, hanya dibalas dengan tatapan ganas dari Hibari.

"Hm? Ada apa Tsuna?" Tanya Dino yang berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu.

Tsuna langsung mendekati Dino, "Di-Dino-san, biar kujelaskan."

"Eh? Kyouya? Kamu.."

-000-

(beberapa saat kemudian)

Dino terduduk lemas, ia sangat tidak bisa mempercayai cerita yang dijelaskan Tsuna. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia sudah melihat kenyataannya sendiri. Tsuna (Hibari) yang menatapnya ganas dan Hibari (Tsuna) yang memanggilnya 'Dino-san'.

"…kalian sudah mencoba membenturkan kepala kalian lagi?" Tanya Dino.

"Sudah. Tapi tidak ada hasilnya." Balas Tsuna

"…" semua terdiam.

"Baiklah, karena sudah terjadi, kita terima saja… tapi…" Dino melirik ke arah Hibari, "KENAPA KAMU BERSIKAP CUEK TERUS SIH, KYOUYA? (aku kan jadi ngga bisa menciummu kalau begini!)"

"Aku memang tidak suka tubuhku tertukar dengan herbivore, tapi memang kenyataannya saat ini belum bisa kembali, mau apa lagi?" balas Hibari cuek.

"Kyouya… kamu itu benar-benar deh…" Dino menghela napasnya, ia menatap Tsuna, "Siapa saja yang tahu hal ini?"

"Baru Dino-san saja… kami belum beritahu yang lain." Jawab Tsuna.

"Serius? Hal ini sebaiknya kamu beritahu Reborn dan teman-temanmu. Mungkin saja mereka bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"I-iya, aku memang ingin memberitahu Reborn pulang nanti, tapi entahlah, aku belum bertemu dengan Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto. Dan lagi aku tidak yakin apakah Gokudera-kun akan percaya padaku atau tidak…"

Dino tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Tsuna (tubuh Hibari), "Tenang saja, dia pasti akan peraya padamu Tsu-" *WUUSH*

Sebuah tonfa melayang tepat di atas tangan Dino yang mengelus kepala Tsuna (tubuh Hibari).

"Kyouya! Tadi itu kan bahaya! Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba melempar tonfamu?" seru Dino.

"Hmph." Hibari berdengus. Ia berjalan mengambil tonfa yang tadi ia lempar. Setelah itu, tanpa banyak bicara, Hibari pergi dari atap.

"Ah, dia marah…" kata Dino sambil menggaruk kepalanya, pasrah.

"Romario, hal ini cukup kamu saja yang tahu. Jangan bilang ke siapapun soal Kyouya dan Tsuna yang bertukar tubuh ya." Perintah Dino ke bawahannya.

"Baik boss." Balas Romario yang (sebetulnya) sudah dari tadi datang bersama Dino dan berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Oke Tsuna, aku mau mengejar Kyouya dulu. Kamu cobalah jelaskan hal ini ke Reborn dan keluargamu. Ya?"

"Ya, Dino-san. Sampai jumpa lagi." Balas Tsuna sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dino hanya tersenyum dan pergi dari tempat itu bersama Romario.

Melihat pintu yang tertutup, Tsuna membuang senyumannya. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa sedih ketika melihat Hibari meninggalkan atap tadi, dan entah kenapa, ia tidak mau Dino mengejar Hibari.

'Aduh, aku mikir apa sih… Dino-san dan Hibari-san kan memang sudah seperti itu hubungannya."

…_tapi tetap saja sedih…_

_Kenapa ya?_

* * *

Okee.. chapter 3 selesai disini… rasanya udah pendek, ngga ada perkembangan yang berarti lagi. Maaf yaa... -_-

Sekali lagi, maaf buat yang mengharapkan adegan BL. Pokoknya bersabarlah. Kalau udah waktunya, tiap chapter juga adakok adegan 'begitunya'. Aku bahkan mikir kalau ratingnya bakal berubah... (mungkin). Hahaha xD

Oke deh, makasih ya buat yang udah baca ^^

Review please? Thank you~~


	4. Chapter 4: Missing You

Akhirnya sampe di ch.4... makasih buat semua yang uda nge-review... Aku seneeenngg banget ngeliatin kolom review yang dikunjungi oleh pembaca :) hahhaha. Oke, langsung aja..

Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira

Warning: OOC, aneh, makin lama rasanya ceritanya makin ga jelas...

Chapter 4… GO!

**Ch.4: Missing You**

Dino berlari menuruni tangga mengejar Hibari. Sebetulnya, dia ingin sekali menyerukan nama 'Kyouya', tapi sekarang tubuh Hibari dan Tsuna kan tertukar. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka bisa menaruh curiga, dan itu bisa memperburuk masalah.

"Tunggu! ...Tsuna!" Dino terpaksa memanggil nama 'Tsuna'.

Hibari berhenti sejenak, dan itu membuat Dino mempersempit jarak mereka. Dengan cepat, Dino meraih tangan Hibari. Tapi, baru saja sedetik tangannya digenggam Dino, Hibari langsung menepisnya dengan tonfa dan kembali berjalan. Dino yang pantang menyerah mengejarnya lagi.

"Tsu-... Kyouya, kenapa kamu marah begini? Setidaknya, katakanlah alasannya..." ucap Dino pelan.

Hibari membalikan badannya dan berkata, "Berhenti mengejarku sebelum kugigit kau sampai mati."

"Ck! Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang, ikut aku!" Dino langsung menarik tangan Hibari dan membawanya ke halaman belakang sekolah, tanpa seijin orang yang bersangkutan. Romario tetap mengikuti kedua orang itu, namun dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

Di halaman belakang sekolah, Dino langsung melepaskan genggamannya, ia berbalik badan menatap Hibari dan langsung memeluk lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Erat. Sangat erat.

Hibari terpaku. Ia merasakan ciuman Dino di rambutnya yang lalu turun ke matanya, pipinya. Berkali-kali.

Sampai akhirnya Hibari menahan serangan ciuman Dino.

Dino melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap mata Hibari. Namun yang bersangkutan justru menghindari kontak mata.

Dino menghela napas lalu kembali memluk Hibari, "Maafkan aku." Katanya lirih di telinga Hibari.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat merindukanmu, Kyouya."

Tak ada balasan dari lelaki yang lebih muda itu. Tadinya Dino sudah mau pasrah dan melepas pelukannya, tapi ternyata tangan Hibari sudah melingkar di punggung Dino...

-#Swap_Sensation#-

Tsuna berjalan ke kelasnya untuk menemui Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Mereka kan teman Tsuna. Masa Tsuna tidak memberitahu mereka soal pertukaran tubuhnya dengan Hibari?

Sesampainya di kelas, betul saja, Tsuna melihat Gokudera yang sangat _down_, menangis di mejanya. Sementara Yamamoto berdiri di sebelahnya, berusaha menenangkan si storm guardian itu.

Tsuna memberanikan dirinya mendekati kedua orang itu. Dengan sedikit gugup, ia memanggil nama kedua sahabatnya, "G-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto..."

Perhatian kedua lelaki itu beralih ke arah Tsuna (tubuh Hibari).

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan kalian. Kumohon, ikut aku."

-#Swap_Sensation#-

(Di atap)

Yamamoto dan Gokudera sama-sama membelalakkan mata mereka. Mulut mereka pun menganga lebar, tak percaya.

"Kumohon, percayalah, aku ini Tsuna..." kata Tsuna sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"..." keduanya masih diam.

'_Hh... sepertinya mereka tidak percaya, apa yang harus kulakukan ya?_' pikir Tsuna.

"Ahaha. Jadi begitu ya! Tubuh kalian tertukar. Pantas saja di kelas tadi sikapmu berbeda, Tsuna!" kata Yamamoto ceria.

'_Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memikirkan cara untuk membuat mereka percaya.' _Pikir Tsuna lega

"Oi, Yakyuu-baka! Kenapa kamu bisa percaya secepat itu?" tanya Gokudera dengan nada membentak.

'_Sepertinya aku perlu memikirkan cara untuk membuat mereka percaya...' _ralat Tsuna.

"Eh? Habis, dari cara mereka ngomong saja sudah beda kan? Lagipula, mana mungkin Tsuna yang asli bersikap dingin pada kita, Gokudera."

"Omonganmu masuk akal juga..." Gokudera langsung menatap Tsuna dan bersujud, "maafkan aku, Juudaime! Aku sempat tak percaya Juudaime bertukar tubuh dengan Hibari sialan itu!"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Gokudera-kun... Aku tahu hal ini susah dipercaya..."

_Soalnya aku sendiri juga susah mempercayai kenyataan ini..._

"Yang lebih penting, kamu tahu tidak caranya kembali ke tubuhmu?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Eh? Tidak... Hibari-san sudah membenturkan kepalaku ke kepalanya ini ketika aku dan dia tersadar tadi, tapi tidak ada yang berubah." Tsuna menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kejadian rincinya saat kalian bertubrukkan pertama kalinya?" tanya Gokudera.

"Ehm... pertama itu, Hibari-san sedikit berlari mendekatiku. Tapi dia tersandung batu. Lalu tubuhnya langsung menubrukku. Kami pingsan saat itu juga."

"Waktu itu, sebelum pingsan, perasaan Juudaime bagaimana?"

"...Aku takut, cemas dan... kaget."

"Kalau waktu dia membenturkan kepalanya lagi setelah kalian siuman?" 

"...aku hanya merasa kaget."

"Kalau begitu, kurasa semua perasaan itu harus ada disaat kalian mau bertukar tubuh lagi. Begitu juga dengan Hibari. Dia harus memiliki perasaan yang sama saat kalian bertubrukkan lagi." Pendapat Gokudera entah kenapa terdengar sangat masuk akal di telinga Tsuna ...meski dia sendiri sebetulnya tidak tahu kenapa bisa masuk akal...

"Hee... tapi bagaimana caranya mereka berdua bisa bertukar tubuh lagi kalau hanya dengan modal perasaan?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Ehm... kalau kurasa, mau tak mau, Juudaime harus bertubrukkan lagi dengan Hibari dalam situasai yang sama."

"Eeehh? Seperti saat dia mau meng-kami korosu aku?" Tsuna sudah panik hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"Begitulah yang kupikirkan. Tapi ada juga sih adegan kecelakaan seperti jatuh dari tangga atau yang lainnya... masalahnya kan kalau jatuh dari tangga, Hibari bisa menghindar..."

"Jadi kita buat Hibari yang jatuh?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Mana mungkin ornag itu bisa jatuh di tempat yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Kalau di halaman sekolah kan batu-batu tertutup rumput..." jawab Gokudera, "Dan lagi, kejadian seperti ini rasanya susah berhasil kalau direncanakan, karena semuanya mengandung unsur kejutan dan tidak percaya." Lanjutnya.

"Betul juga sih... Aku juga tidak yakin bisa merasa kaget kalau sudah direncanakan..." kata Tsuna.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak mau melihat tubuh Juudaime dikuasai oleh Hibari sialan itu!" Kata Gokudera.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! Kata-katamu!" wajah Tsuna memerah saat memikirkan konotasi kata-kata Gokudera tadi.

"Kalau seperti ini masalahnya, mungkin kita tidak bisa membantu secara tenaga yaa..." kata Yamamoto, "Yah, Tsuna, kalau kamu merasa sedih atau yang lainnya, temui kita saja ya. Setidaknya kita kan masih bisa jadi tempat curhatmu..." lanjut Yamamoto.

"Betul, Juudaime. Aku akan senantiasa membantu anda." Gokudera menambahkan.

'Gokudera-kun... Yamamoto..." Tsuna betul-betul merasa bersyukur ia punya sahabat seperti mereka yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Tsuna luar-dalam. Sambil tersenyum, Tsuna berterimakasih pada mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Juudaime, Reborn-san sudah tahu hal ini belum?" tanya Gokudera.

"Eh? Belum. Pulang nanti aku mau memberitahu dia." Tsuna menjawabnya.

"Tapi dengan tubuh Hibari, kamu mau tidur dimana, Tsuna?" pertanyaan Yamamoto membuat suasana hening seketika.

"Ng... Soal itu..." dengan wajah tertunduk, Tsuna berkata, "Ada kemungkinan aku akan tidur di rumah Hibari-san..."

.

.

.

"APAAAAAAAAAAA ?" seru Gokudera.

'J-J-J-Juudaime, anda yakin anda mau menginap di rumah Hibari itu? Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Dan lagi, kesucian Juudaime harus terjaga!"

"G-Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san (mungkin) tak'kan berbuat apapun padaku kok... Karena tadi-..."

Tsuna terhenti sesaat. Hatinya terasa sakit memikirkan 'hal itu'.

Tapi bagaimanapun, dia harus mengatakannya, "...karena tadi Dino-san datang menemuinya." Lanjut Tsuna dengan nada (sedikit) kecewa.

"Si kuda jingkrak itu?"

"Iya..."

Saat itu, bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. Yamamoto dan Gokudera segera berdiri.

"Juudaime, anda tetap disini?" tanya Gokudera.

"Iya. Aku tidak mungkin ke kelas Hibari-san." Jawab Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi Juudaime."

"Sampai nanti Tsuna!" kata Yamamoto.

"Sampai nanti!" Tsuna membalasnya.

Tsuna melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Saat itu, Gokudera tampak goyah, dan Yamamoto dari belakang memegang pinggang Gokudera agar tidak jatuh. Tsuna yang melihat kejadian itu sedikit tertegun. Ia melihat Gokudera yang langsung menepis tangan Yamamoto. Tapi pipi Gokudera sedikit memerah. Sementara Yamamoto hanya tertawa saja sambil mengikuti Gokudera. Kemudian, Yamamoto menutup pintu atap.

Tsuna menghela napas. _Yamamoto dan Gokudera-kun tampak bahagia sekali ya... apa aku dan __**dia **__bisa seperti itu ya?_

Tsuna berdiri dan menatap langit. Langit yang dilihatnya kosong, tanpa awan sedikitpun.

"..." melihat itu, Tsuna jadi sedih. Ia pun kembali duduk sambil merangkul kakinya. _Aku merindukannya_.

_Rindu._

_Rindu..._

"Hibari-san..." gumam Tsuna.

(Di halaman belakang sekolah)

Cukup lama Dino dan Hibari berpelukan. Sampai akhirnya Hibari melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Hanya menatap satu sama lain. Tak lama, Dino tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Hibari.

"Lain kali kalau cemburu, jangan langsung kabur ya?" kata Dino

"Aku tidak cemburu." Hibari memicingkan matanya.

"Iya, iya, Kyouya tidak cemburu..." Dino menghela napasnya. Lebih baik dia tidak memaksa mengatakan pendapatnya, atau nanti Hibari malah akan menggigitnya samapai mati...

"Oh ya, kamu tidur dimana? Di rumah Tsuna?" tanya Dino.

"Tidak, rumah herbivore itu terlalu berisik. Aku tetap akan pulang ke rumahku sendiri."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tsuna?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya."

'Jawabannya cepat!' batin Dino *sweatdrop*.

"Ada kemungkinan dia akan tidur di rumahku." Kata Hibari.

"Eh? Betulkah?" Dino tak percaya.

"Tapi kalau dia berisik, tentu saja akan kugigit dia sampai mati."

"...begitu ya..." Dino sweatdrop (lagi).

"Jangan galak-galak sama dia juga dong... kasihan Tsuna kan..."

"..." Hibari diam saja mendengarkan omongan Dino. Padahal entahlah akan dipraktekkan olehnya atau tidak.

Terdengar deringan handphone dari saku celana Dino. Dino segera merogoh sakunya, "sebentar" katanya pada Hibari saat melihat nama penelepon yang tertera di HP.

Sebetulnya Hibari tidak suka itu. Waktu untuk bertemu Dino saja sudah sedikit, sekarang sudah dipotong lagi oleh telepon yang entah dari siapa. Tapi Hibari tidak mau menunjukkan hal itu di depan Dino, dia tidak mau Dino menganggapnya manja, seperti anak kecil.

Dino memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, "Pekerjaan lagi..."

"Aku harus segera pergi." Dino menundukkan badannya dan mengecup pipi Hibari, "Sampai ketemu lagi, Kyouya. Aku cinta kamu."

Dino pun berlalu dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Hibari seorang diri.

Hibari menyentuh pipi kanannya yang dicium Dino.

Entah kenapa pipinya itu terasa panas.

Tidak, bukan hanya pipinya. Tapi seluruh wajahnya terasa panas.

Sebetulnya Hibari senang Dino mau menemuinya, tapi lama waktu yang mereka lalui di sekolah tidak banyak. Inilah yang tidak Hibari sukai. Karena selanjutnya, ia akan terus mengingat Dino, tidak bisa konsentrasi lagi dengan tugasnya di sekolah...

Jadi, daripada harus bertemu dengan Dino dalam jangka waktu yang pendek, lebih baik tidak usah bertemu saja.

Hibari tidak mau memikirkan orang yang tidak bisa berada disisinya itu. Hal itu menyebalkan. Karena ia jadi merindukan orang itu-...

_Rindu._

_Rindu..._

"Dino..." gumam Hibari.

-000-000-000-

Okee.. chapter 4 selesai sampe disitu... mungkin reader udah pada sebel kali ya, udah sampe chapter 4 tapi belom ada apa-apanya. Yah, aku tahu kalian mengharapkan adegan romantisnya... maaf ya! .

Tapi, tapi, di chapter selanjutnya, aku bakal masukin 8059~~ dan ada... 1827 ato 2718 (entahlah yang mana, mereka kan bertukar tubuh...)

Jadi, preview chapter selanjutnya:

Ch. 5: Red, Love, Tears.

Yamamoto melihati Gokudera. _Aku harus menyelesaikan hal ini ya.. Kan aku yang memulainya, _"Ehm, Gokudera..."

"A-Apa?" tanya Gokudera sambil menyembunyikan rasa malu dan berdebar-debarnya.

"Soal yang di atap tadi..."

'Apa yang akan dikatakan Yakyuu-Baka ini?' batin Gokudera.

Yamamoto menatap sosok pria berambut silver itu dengan lembut,

"Aku betul-betul menyukaimu."

-#Swap_Sensation#-

"Peta apa ini?" tanya Tsuna ke tutornya itu.

"Rumah Hibari." Reborn menjawabnya, "Kamu disuruh datang dan tidur di rumah dia, Tsuna."

"EEEEEEEEEHHHH ?"

-000-000-

Oke, segitu aja yaa ^^ ditunggu ya chapter 5 nya :D

Review please? Thank you for reading~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Red, Love, Tears

Ketemu lagi di chapter 5...

Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira

Warning: OOC, ga jelas, aneh, maksa, makin lama makin ngga mutu, perkembangan ceritanya lama banget (mungkin) –plak!-.

**Ch. 5: Red, Love, Tears**

(Kelas 2-A)

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Ada sebagian murid yang sudah keluar kelas, dan ada yang masih di dalam kelas. Termasuk Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

Saat itu, Yamamoto sedang melihati Gokudera yang serius mencatat ringkasan pelajaran. Padahal meskipun otaknya brilian, Gokudera malas membuat catatan.

"Kamu ngapain Gokudera?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Ha? Tentu saja membuat catatan untuk Juudaime." Jawab pemuda blasteran itu.

"Begitu toh... pantas kamu terlihat rajin daritadi."

"Apa maksudmu, Yakyuu-baka?" Gokudera menatap sinis Yamamoto.

"Hahaha, yaa begitu deh. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah mau selesai belum? Tsuna pasti menunggu kita di atap."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi."

"Ya."

Suasana hening seketika. Kini di kelas hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja. Yamamoto terus-terusan menatap wajah serius Gokudera yang menulis. Sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam menyinari wajah pemilik rambut silver itu. Dan ternyata berhasil membuat Yamamoto berdebar-debar.

Belum. Mereka memang belum pacaran.

Belum ada satupun dari mereka yang bilang "suka".

Tapi sejujurnya mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa memang ada perasaan lebih dari teman di antara mereka.

'Apa aku nyatakan perasaanku sekarang saja ya?' pikir Yamamoto.

'Tapi di saat Tsuna sedang dalam masalah begini, Gokudera pasti akan lebih memperhatikannya daripada aku.'

_Memang sih mencoba ngga ada salahnya. _

_Dan lagi... sebetulnya hubunganku dengan Gokudera kan bisa dibilang –terkadang- sudah seperti orang pacaran..._

_Aku pernah mencium pipinya (dibalas dengan tamparan keras)_

_Aku pernah mengelus rambutnya (dibalas dengan tinju di perut)_

_Aku pernah memluk dan merangkulnya (dibalas dengan tendangan kaki)_

_Tapi aku belum pernah mencium bibirnya._

Yamamoto melirik ke arah bibir Gokudera yang merah.

'...aduh, gawat. Aku nyaris mimisan...' ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengambil tissue.

"Ya, selesai! " Kata Gokudera akhirnya, "Ayo kita segera jemput Juudaime, Yamamoto."

"Iya, iya." Balas Yamamoto sambil tersenyum. _Yah, lain kali saja deh..._

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke atap. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Gokudera dan Yamamoto bisa mengobrol panjang tanpa bertengkar. Meskipun yang mereka bicarakan hanyalah soal pelajaran-pelajaran di kelas tadi. Tapi bagi Yamamoto, itu sudah cukup kok, asal mereka bisa bersama-sama terus.

Sampai di atap, mereka mencari lelaki yang seharusnya pendek dan berambut coklat itu, namun sekarang kan Tsuna di tubuh Hibari... Jadilah kedua orang itu mencari sosok si kejam berambut hitam halus.

"Juudaime?" panggil Gokudera yang menemukan Tsuna di dekat tangki air. Ia sedang tidur. Hibird ada di sebelahnya, tertidur juga. Gokudera tersenyum melihat 'Juudaime-nya' yang tertidur. Dari belakang, Yamamoto mendekatinya.

"Wah, kalau begini kita bangunkan dia atau bagaimana?" tanya Yamamoto lirih.

"Hm... jangan dibangunkan deh. Kita bopong saja sampai rumah Juudaime, lalu jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Reborn-san." Jawab Gokudera.

"Baiklah." Tanpa banyak bicara, Yamamoto langsung menggendong Tsuna (tubuh Hibari) di punggungnya.

"O-oi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gokudera.

Yamamoto mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, lalu tersenyum, "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu membopongnya, Gokudera."

"Apa maksudmu Yakyuu-baka? Apa kau kira aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk menggendong Juudaime?"

"Sekarang kan Tsuna di tubuh Hibari..."

"Ya kau pikir aku tidak punya tenaga untuk menggendong Hibari?"

Wajah merenggut Gokudera terlihat sangat, sangat, sangat manis di mata Yamamoto. Ia mendekati Gokudera, senyum cengar-cengirnya berubah jadi senyum yang kalem dan dewasa, "Yang kubicarakan bukan masalah tenaga."

"Jadi ap-"

Belum sempat Gokudera menyelesaikan kata-katnya, Yamamoto lebih dulu mengunci mulut Gokudera dengan sebuah ciuman. Gokudera terpaku. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa tak bisa bergerak. Ia sangat kaget dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di antaranya dengan Yamamoto.

_...Apa? Apa yang sedang dilakukan Yakyuu-baka ini? Dia... DIA MENCIUMKU!_

_Aduh. Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa diam saja? Ayo gerakkan tanganmu dan tampar lelaki yang sudah seenaknya ini Gokudera Hayato! Tuduh dia atas pelecehan seksual juga tidak apa-apa! *_memang cium termasuk?* _Bunuh saja kalau perlu!_

Gokudera tak bisa berhenti berpikir, tapi sekujur tubuhnya tak mau menuruti kata hatinya. Tak ada tangan yang memberi tamparan, tak ada kaki yang menendang, dan untungnya, tak ada dinamit yang dilempar.

Setelah cukup lama, Yamamoto melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Gokudera. Sambil tersenyum dia bilang, "Yang kubicarakan bukan soal tenaga. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu bersentuhan dengan orang lain... aku senang kamu tidak menolak ciuman tadi..."

...Tak ada jawaban dari si rambut silver yang menundukkan wajahnya, Yamamoto pun menundukkan badannya untuk melihat wajah Gokudera.

"–!" Yamamoto kaget melihat wajah Gokudera sekarang, tapi dia segera tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Gokudera, 'Sudah begini, aku bilang saja deh.'

"Gokudera... Aku me- UKH!" Yamamoto tiba-tiba saja ditinju oleh Gokudera di perutnya. Tidak terlalu sakit sih... 'Tumben tinjunya ngga sakit?'

Gokudera mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan betapa **merah-**nya wajah dia sekarang. Yamamoto memperhatikan baik-baik tubuh Gokudera. _Dia gemetaran! Betapa manisnya dia! _Seru Yamamoto dalam hati, 'jadi ini jawaban kenapa tinjunya tidak sakit...'

"Ja-jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh, Yakyuu-baka! Dasar idiot! Apa sih yang kamu pikirkan di saat Juudaime sedang dalam masalah? Ayo cepat jalan! Kita harus memberitahu hal ini pada Reborn-san!" seru Gokudera. Dengan cepat, ia membalikan badannya dan berlari menuruni tangga.

"Haahh... betul kan, dia lebih mengutamakan Tsuna... yah, tidak apa-apa deh. Yang penting aku berhasil menciumnya."

Yamamoto segera turun mengejar Gokudera.

-000-

(Di rumah Tsuna)

Yamamoto dan Gokudera baru saja selesai menceritakan masalah tubuh Tsuna dan Hibari yang tertukar ke Reborn (sebelumnya kumpulan orang-orang yang numpang tinggal sudah didiamkan Reborn saat pertama kali ia melihat yang pulang adalah tubuh Hibari Kyouya, bukan muridnya, Tsuna). Reborn menghela napasnya. Dari raut muka Yamamoto dan Gokudera, mereka memang tidak berbohong.

"Aku percaya." Kata Hitman no.1 itu.

Yamamoto-Gokudera terlihat lega.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok kalian harus tahu bagaimana bersikap di depan mereka yang tubuhnya tertukar ini. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu masalh ini."

"Baik Reborn-san." Jawab Gokudera.

"Tenang saja, anak kecil." Kata Yamamoto.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya jangan pikirkan cara mengembalikan tubuh mereka dulu."

"Eh? Kenapa Reborn-san?"

"Hal seperti ini lebih baik berlanjut secara alami. Mereka bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing dengan cara yang sama tanpa campur tangan orang lain."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau sudah terlalu lama?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Saat itulah aku baru akan bergerak." Reborn membalikan tubuhnya, memunggungi kedua murid SMP itu, "Hari sudah mulai malam. Sebaiknya kalian pulang."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti Reborn-san."

"Sampai nanti anak kecil."

Kedua remaja itu pun menghilang dari ambang pintu. Reborn melihat ke arah Tsuna (Hibari), "Oi, dame-Tsuna, kamu sudah bangun kan?" katanya sambil berjalan mendekati sosok yang tertidur itu.

"Uuu... Reborn memang tidak bisa dibohongi yaa..." Tsuna pun bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kenapa kamu pura-pura tidur tadi?"

"Eh? I-itu karena... tadi ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Yamamoto dan Gokudera-kun... ketika kuputuskan untuk bangun, ternyata Yamamoto malah menci_—_"

"Hm? Apa yang dilakukan Yamamoto?"

"Mm... pokoknya tidak bisa kukatakan! Itu privasi mereka berdua!"

Tsuna dengan tubuh Hibari mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil menutup wajahnya. Berguling-guling di atas ranjang.

..._kalau begini, siapa sih yang tidak akan jijik melihat Hibari yang sekarang? _Batin Reborn.

"Ya sudahlah. Sebetulnya aku sudah tahu masalah ini." Kata Reborn.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Tsuna tak mengerti.

"Sebelum kalian sampai, Hibari dengan tubuhmu datang kesini dan memberikan peta ini untukmu. Dia sedikit menceritakan tentang tukar tubuh ini." Jelas Reborn sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas. Tsuna mengambilnya.

"Peta apa ini?" tanya Tsuna.

"Rumah Hibari."

"Hah?" 

"Kamu pikir dia tidak punya rumah?"

"Bu-bu-bu-bukan begitu... tapi... untuk apa dia memberiku peta ini?"

"...Hibari bilang, dia tidak mau tubuhnya kenapa-napa, jadi kamu disuruh datang dan tidur di rumah dia."

"EEEEEHHHH—?" jerit Tsuna (dengan suara Hibari yang rendah)

"Sudahlah, pokoknya, cepat ke sana!" Reborn menendang pantat Tsuna dengan kencang.

"Uuh! Iya, iya!" Tsuna pun berjalan keluar rumah.

Ia sempat-sempatnya pamit sama ibunya (tanpa menceritakan masalah yang terjadi). Diluar rumah Sawada, Tsuna berpikir, 'alasan apa yang diberikan Reborn pada ibu tentang 'aku' yang tidak tidur di rumah? ...ah, paling menginap di rumah teman...'

Tsuna pun segera berjalan mengikuti peta.

-000-

(Di jalan, Yamamoto dan Gokudera) 

Hening. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Sampai-sampai tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di perempatan tempat mereka biasanya berpisah. Tapi, Yamamoto dan Gokudera sama-sama terdiam. Tak ada yang berjalan ke arah rumahnya sendiri.

"..." Yamamoto melihati Gokudera. _Aku harus menyelesaikan hal ini ya... kan aku yang memulainya, _"Ehm, Gokudera."

"A-apa?" tanya Gokudera sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu dan berdebar-debarnya.

"Soal yang di atap tadi..."

_Deg deg._

Jantung Gokudera sudah bergedup kencang, 'apa yang akan dikatakan si idiot ini?'

Yamamoto menatap sosok pria berambut silver itu dengan lembut,

"Aku betul-betul menyukaimu."

_Deg._

"Aku ingin kita pacaran..."

_Deg deg._

_...a... Apa yang harus kujawab? Aku... aku senang mendengar pernyataan cintanya... harus kuterima atau kutolak? _Gokudera panik dalam hatinya.

"..." Yamamoto menunggu jawaban Gokudera, tapi ternyata Gokudera diam lebih lama dari yang ia pikirkan.

"Tak usah dijawab sekarang juga tidak apa-apa kok."

Gokudera membelalakan matanya dan menatap Yamamoto, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru diucapkan si pemain baseball itu. Diluar dugaan, Yamamoto tersenyum tenang menatapnya.

"Kamu tidak usah menjawabnya sekarang." Yamamoto mengelus rambut Gokudera, "Kutunggu sampai masalah Tsuna ini selesai dan kalau kamu sudah siap."

"Yamamoto..."

Yamamoto tetap tersenyum, tapi kemudian ia menjauhkan dirinya dari yang lebih pendek itu, "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Dah!"

"—! Tu- tunggu!" seru Gokudera sambil menarik lengan baju Yamamoto.

Saat itu,entah dengan wajah yang seperti apa, perasaan yang seperti apa, dan dorongan apa yang dimiliki Gokudera –ia sendiri tidak tahu-. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Yamamoto, tapi—...

2 detik. Hanya selama itulah Gokudera mengecup bibir Yamamoto.

2 detik yang terasa lama bagi dirinya maupun Yamamoto.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"..." Yamamoto melebarkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa ia dicium Gokudera, orang yang sangat disukainya. Sedangkan yang mencium justru menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Setelah itu, untuk beberapa saat, mereka sama-sama terdiam.

"Ya-Yamamoto!" seru Gokudera, "A-akan kuberikan jawabannya dengan kata-kata kalau Juudaime sudah kembali ke tubuhnya nanti!" Gokudera pun segera berlari dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Yamamoto yang ditinggal sendirian sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Pipinya sendiri memerah –tapi tidak semerah Gokudera-, tangan kanannya menyentuh bibirnya.

'...bibir Gokudera lembut sekali...'

Setelah itu, Yamamoto tersenyum lebar, "Hati-hati di jalan, **HAYATO**!"

"—! Kau tidak boleh memanggil nama kecilku!" seru Gokudera di ujung jalan. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya.

Malam itu berakhir dengan Gokudera yang kabur dan Yamamoto yang terus tersenyum.

-000-

(Disisi Tsuna)

Tsuna berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang yang sangat luas. Matanya terbelalak lebar, tidak mempercayai bahwa si penguasa sekolah Namimori itu ternyata tinggal di rumah semegah ini. Tapi memang dari sikap dan harga diri Hibari, tampaknya dia pas sekali tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

"U...wah... Rumah Hibari-san betul-betul bergaya Jepang ya..." kata Tsuna mengagumi rumah tradisional itu. _Mana luas banget lagi._

"Herbivore." Panggil suara yang dikenal Tsuna, "Cepat masuk, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu seperti orang bodoh?" (maksudnya jangan buat diri Hibari tampak bodoh.)

"I-i-iya Hibari-san." Tsuna pun bergegas masuk melewati taman yang luas di rumah Hibari, 'bahkan Hibari-san pakai kimono di rumah...' pikir Tsuna.

Tsuna berjalan di belakang Hibari. Pertamanya, ia terus melihati punngung Hibari (dirinya sendiri), 'jadi selama ini di mata Hibari-san, aku terlihat sebegini kecilnya ya... tubuh pendek itu memang menyedihkan ya...'

(Fujoushi: tapi kamu IMUT, Tsuna!)

'Aah, akhirnya aku betul-betul akan tidur di rumah Hibari-san... eh? ...tunggu. Tidur-di-rumah-Hibari-san?'

Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya.

'EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?' jerit Tsuna dalam hati (duh, lemot banget, baru sadar sekarang).

Hibari yang sadar orang di belakangnya berhenti berjalan segera menengok ke belakang dan berkata, "Kenapa kau diam begitu herbi—..."

Kata-kata Hibari terpotong saat ia melihat wajah orang di hadapannya (wajahnya sendiri) berwarna **MERAH **total.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan herbivore? Wajahmu (wajahku) merah total tuh!"

"Eh? Eeh? Engg... engga, bu-bu-bukan apa-apa..." kata Tsuna gugup.

"Kalau begitu hentikan. Jijik tahu melihatnya." Balas Hibari sambil berdengus.

_Deg!_

Detik itu juga, Tsuna merasa hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali. Terutama saat ia mendengar kalimat terakhir Hibari, 'ke... kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit sekali?'

"Oi! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiam diri di si...tu.." Hibari melihat Tsuna, dirinya sendiri meneteskan air mata.

"..." Ia terdiam. Sedikit kaget, karena melihat dirinya (ternyata) masih bisa mengeluarkan air mata.

"Uuh... hiks... maaf, Hibari-san... hiks..." kata Tsuna ditengah-tengah tangisnya, "Aku tidak bermaksud... uuhh... menangis. Ta-tapi... hiks..."

"..." perlahan, Hibari membuka mulutnya, "Aku tidak mengerti dirimu." Katanya sambil berjalan mendekati Tsuna.

"Kadang kamu terlihat senang, tertawa bersama teman-temanmu, kadang kamu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas hanya memakai boxer, kadang kamu terlihat tenang dengan memakai sarung tanganmu..." Hibari berhenti tepat di depan Tsuna yang masih menangis, "dan sekarang kamu menangis." Hibari mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menghapus air mata di wajah Tsuna, "...aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu bisa memiliki begitu banyak emosi, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hibari-san..."

Tsuna langsung memeluk Hibari erat-erat. Hibari kaget, _ternyata kalau memeluk orang aku sekuat ini kah? Ah, bukan itu yang harus kupikirkan sekarang! Kenapa herbivore ini? Tadi wajahnya memerah, terus menangis dan sekarang memelukku? _

"Maaf, Hibari-san... sebentar saja..." kata Tsuna lirih.

Karena eratnya pelukan Tsuna (kekuatan Hibari), terpaksa ia membiarkan Tsuna.

_Aku tahu._

_Sekarang aku tahu..._

_Aku menyukai Hibari-san. Sangat, sangat sangat menyukainya._

_Mungkin sudah dari dulu aku menyukainya, hanya saja aku tidak sadar karena perasaan takutku padanya lebih mendominasi. _

_Tapi, munculnya kejadian tukar tubuh ini... Aku sadar._

_Aku betul-betul menyukai Hibari-san._

_Aku tidak ingin dibencinya. Aku ingin bersamanya. _

_Aku ingin menjadi miliknya._

_...tapi..._

_Hibari-san... sudah punya Dino-san..._

-000-000-000-

Chapter 5 selesai... Mohon ditunggu ya update selanjutnya... Aku usahain cepet update nya... Oh ya, kalau ada yang bingung kemana perginya si mesum berkepala nanas bernama Mukuro itu, jangan penasaran. Begitu Aku update ch.6 juga nanti tahu...

OK. Preview ch.6 *sejak kapan ini ditetapkan?*:

-000-

**Ch.6 : A night, Tears and sleep.**

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Hibari tiba-tiba. Nadanya terdengar galak. Bagaimana tidak? Tsuna yang ditubuhnya itu kemarin malam tidak bisa tidur dan sekarang ada kantung mata yang besar dibawah mata kecil di tubuh asli Hibari.

"...Ha-hantu..." jawab Tsuna ragu-ragu.

Hening.

Sampai akhirnya Hibari berkata,

"...hari ini kau tidur bersamaku."

"...eh?"

-000-

Oke, segitu aja yaa ^^ makasih uda baca. Mind to review? Please?


	6. Chapter 6: A Night, Tears and Sleep

Ch. 6: A night, tears and sleep.

* * *

Setelah memeluk Hibari cukup lama, akhirnya Tsuna melepaskan pelukannya. Tangisannya baru saja berhenti. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Tapi Tsuna memecahkan keheningan itu lebih dulu. "Terima kasih, Hibari-san."

"Dan maaf..." lanjutnya.

"..." Hibari diam saja, perlahan, ia membalikkan badannya lalu berkata, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang membuatmu harus berterima kasih padaku."

"..." Tsuna tidak menjawab, ia hanya melihat lantai kayu di bawahnya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," panggil Hibari

"Iya, Hibari-san?" jawab Tsuna.

"Kemarilah, akan kuberitahu dimana kau tidur."

"Baik..."

Tsuna pun berjalan mengikuti Hibari yang memandunya berkeliling rumah besar itu. Dari dapur, ruang makan, toilet, kamar mandi**, **ruang tamu, ruang baca, dan sebagainya. Rumah itu besar, tapi ternyata cukup gampang dihafal arahnya. Tsuna berpikir bahwa ternyata, meski Hibari itu emosian, tapi rumahnya ini terawat rapi. Suasananya sama seperti di rumah Tsuna. Hanya saja... tak ada bau dan kehangatan keluarga. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di ujung lorong. Hibari mendorong fusuma (pintu geser Jepang) dan memperlihatkan isi ruangan itu.

"Kau tidur disini." Kata Hibari, "Futonnya ada di dalam oshiire (lemari) itu." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk lokasi oshiirenya.

"Baik, Hibari-san..." Tsuna memasuki kamar itu. Kamarnya cukup luas. Namun, tak ada apa-apa selain meja pendek dengan vas bunga di atasnya. Serangkaian bunga lavender dalam vas berwarna putih yang bercorak abu-abu. Di bawah meja itu, ada zabuton (bantal duduk) berwarna merah kecoklatan.

'Kamar yang benar-benar sepi... berbeda sekali dengan kamarku.' Kata Tsuna dalam hati.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, sebelum makan malam, kau harus mandi dulu." Kata Hibari tiba-tiba seraya pergi dari kamar itu.

"Baik Hibari-san..." Tsuna pun menghelas napas.

Sebetulnya, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin diutarakannya. Antara lain seperti, 'Dimana kedua orangtua Hibari-san?', 'Apa Hibari-san tinggal sendiri?', 'Hibari-san punya saudara tidak?', 'Hibari-san bagaimana caranya dapat uang untuk bertahan hidup?', 'Mengurus semua urusan rumah tangga seorang diri kah?', dan yang baru saja Tsuna sadari, 'Dimana... kamar Hibari-san?'

Banyak sekali hal yang ingin ditanyakan Tsuna, tapi apakah sang penguasa Namimori itu mau menjawabnya? Jangankan menjawab, memang dia mau mendengarkan pertanyaan Tsuna? Ha! Mana mungkin.

Tsuna menghela napasnya lagi. Sejujurnya, ia bingung kenapa Hibari menyuruhnya menginap. Padahal Tsuna kan sudah berjanji tidak akan melukai tubuh Hibari, 'Yah, aku memang tidak memahami Hibari-san sebagaimana Dino-san memahaminya... Hm, kalau Dino-san, bagaimana caranya dia bisa memahami Hibari-san luar-dalam ya?'

Memikirkan hubungan Dino dan Hibari membuat hati Tsuna nelangsa lagi. _Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku mandi_. Batinnya sambil mencari kimono dan handuk di kamar itu. Setelah menemukannya, Tsuna pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Ia melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Dan ketika ia sampai di celana...

.

.

.

_Eeeeee—hhhh? _Jerit Tsuna dalam hati.

_A-a-a-a-a-aku harus mandi dengan tubuh Hibari-san kah? Ta-ta-ta-ta-tapi, aku maluuuuuuuuu !_

Dan detik itu, Tsuna baru sadar kalau...

_Berarti Hibari-san sudah mandi dan melihat tubuh__**KU**__ dooong? TIDAAAAA—KK!_

Tsuna menarik napas dalam-dalam. Membuangnya. Lalu menarik napas lagi. Terus begitu sampai ia sedikit tenang.

'Uuu... Hibari-san, maafkan aku...' batin Tsuna sambil menurunkan resleting celana sekolahnya itu...

-000-

Hibari keluar dari toilet, ia berjalan ke arah ruang makan, ketika itu, ia melewati kamar mandinya yang sudah seperti onsen. Terdengar suara Tsuna (suara Hibari sendiri) yang mengeluh di dalam, tanpa permisi, Hibari langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat dirinya sendiri yang kesusahan pakai kimono.

"Ah! Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan herbivore?"

"Uuh... aku tidak mengerti cara memakai kimono ini..."

"Dasar bodoh. Dengan adanya kamu di tubuhku, kau membuat aku terlihat menyedihkan tahu."

"Ma-maafkan aku..."

Hibari berjalan mendekati Tsuna lalu mulai membetulkan kimono yang dipakai Tsuna.

"Eh? Hibari-san?" Tsuna sedikit terlonjak kaget karena Hibari tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu.

"Diamlah. Biar kupakaikan."

"Ma-maaf merepotkan..."

"Kalau begitu, harusnya kau belajar cara pakainya."

"I-iya..."

Tsuna terdiam. Melihati tubuhnya sekarang yang dihuni oleh Hibari memakaikannya kimono dengan benar, 'Hibari-san pasti kesusahan karena tidak terbiasa dengan tubuhku yang kecil...'

Tsuna hampir tidak bisa menahan wajahnya yang memerah. Jantungnya yang berdebar-debar dan tubuhnya yang (hampir) gemetaran. Untung saja Hibari mampu menyelesaikan acara pakai kimono itu tidak terlalu lama, "Sudah selesai." Katanya. Tsuna menghela napas lega.

"Terima kasih, Hibari-san."

"Hm. Makan malam sudah siap."

"Ah, i-iya..."

Tsuna pun mengikuti Hibari menuju ruang makan. Awalnya Tsuna merasa sedikit kaget karena makanan yang ada berupa sayur, pokoknya tanpa daging. Jawaban Hibari ketika Tsuna bertanya, "Hibari-san tidak makan daging?" adalah, "Aku tidak makan daging herbivore." Tsuna _sweat drop_. Malam itu, mereka makan bersama dengan tenang. Tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali. Selesai makan masing-masing mencuci piringnya sendiri. Mereka duduk bersama lagi di ruang tamu hanya untuk minum teh (Hibari yang menyiapkan, karena kalau Tsuna yang kerja, gelasnya bakal pecah dan rasa tehnya ngga enak).

"..." Tsuna diam sambil minum teh.

"Rumah yang luas ya... Hibari-san tinggal sendiri?" Tsuna memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Begitulah." Jawab Hibari singkat.

"Oh..." kembali diam. Tsuna ingin bertanya tentang orangtua Hibari, tapi apa Hibari akan menjawabnya? Tsuna tidak mau malam ini berakhir dengan Hibari yang marah. Mencoba bertanya memang tak ada salahnya, tapi Tsuna tidak punya nyali untuk bertanya satu pertanyaan itu. Sudahlah, Tsuna memutuskan untuk diam saja. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya tentang keluarga Hibari.

Sesaat, Tsuna melihat wajah Hibari. Lalu melihat sekeliling ruangan. Di depan ruang tamu adalah taman yang ada jalan batunya dengan pohon-pohon yang beragam. Dari yang pendek di pot, sampai yang tinggi. Semuanya rindang. Lampu taman diletakkan di beberapa _spot_ sehingga taman itu jadi terang. Mata Tsuna terfokuskan ke arah bunga-bunga yang lumayan tinggi berwarna ungu muda dengan corak garis-garis putih. Bunga Iris. Bunga itu lumayan banyak ditanam. Bunga yang terlihat manis.

"Bunga itu... Hibari-san yang menanamnya?" tanya Tsuna sedikit gugup.

"...bukan." jawab Hibari.

"Eh? Kalau begitu siapa?"

Hibari diam sejenak. Tsuna melihat tatapan Hibari ke bunga itu lembut. Sangat lembut. Seperti sesuatu yang sangat dihartainya.

"Dino." Jawab Hibari.

_Deg_.

Lagi-lagi, dada Tsuna terasa sakit, tapi saat ini dia harus menyembunyikan perasaannya, "Hee, begitu ya... Orang Italia memang suka memberikan bunga ya..."

"Ka-kapan Dino-san memberi bunga itu?" tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Hari ulang tahunnya. Dia bilang, bunga iris adalah bunga untuk orang yang lahir di bulan Februari."

"Begitu... supaya Hibari-san selalu ingat dia ya..." Kata Tsuna. _Duh, aku menggali lubang kuburku sendiri. Hatiku sakit bilang begitu dengan mulutku sendiri.._.

"... 'kesetiaan, persahabatan, kesejahteraan, kebijaksanaan dan harapan', itu arti bunga Iris. Dan dia berharap aku bisa memenuhi kelima hal itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya."

Hati Tsuna tersayat makin dalam mendengar kata-kata Hibari.

'Rasanya tak ada celah bagiku untuk mendekati Hibari-san...' pikir Tsuna yang mati-matian menahan air matanya, 'Jangan keluar, jangan keluar, kumohon, jangan keluar...'

Saat itu, Hibari berdiri sambil menguap, 'Aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku."

"...baik, Hibari-san..." jawab Tsuna lirih.

Hibari menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Tsuna, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah. Tapi Hibari diam saja. Tidak bertanya apa-apa.

Tsuna mendengar langkah kaki Hibari semakin menjauh, lalu perlahan lenyap.

Sepi.

Tak ada suara apapun.

Dan di saat itulah Tsuna menitikkan air matanya.

-000-

Pagi hari yang tenang. Tsuna terbangun dengan damainya. Berbeda sekali dengan cara dia 'dibangunkan' selama ini. Yang terdengar hanyalah kicauan burung, suara gemerisik daun yang terkena angin dan aroma masakan yang sedap. Tsuna mengusap matanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

_...aku harus segera mandi._

Tsuna melihat seragam sekolah Hibari yang baru. Sudah disediakan di sebelah futonnya. _Siapa yang menaruh seragam ini di sini? ...Hibari-san? Ah, tidak mungkin... tapi... mungkin saja sih... _Tsuna bingung sendiri. Tapi ia segera mengambil seragam itu dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Sebetulnya Tsuna ragu apakah ia betul-betul harus mandi di akhir musim gugur begini, udara sudah cukup dingin. Mana ada murid sekolahan yang mandi pagi-pagi? (note: orang Jepang itu jarang mandi kalau udara dingin, karena ngga keringatan dan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan disana). Tapi kalau Tsuna membayangkan Hibari... rasanya orang itu selalu bersih dan tidak jorok deh. _Ya sudahlah, mandi saja._ Batin Tsuna.

_Deg_.

Tsuna sadar, kalau dia mandi, berarti dia kan harus **melihat** tubuh **telanjang** Hibari **lagi**. 'TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKK! Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak!' Tsuna langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menampar pipinya dalam benaknya, 'Sudah cukup kemarin pas mandi aku mimisan lima tong. Hari ini aku cuci muka dan gosok gigi saja.'

Begitulah... entah Tsuna itu terlalu polos atau bodoh.

-000-

Selesai mandi-ups, salah. Selesai cuci muka dan gosok gigi dan pakai baju seragam, Tsuna berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Tapi aneh, tak ada siapapun disitu. Tsuna pun berjalan ke dapur, mengikuti aroma masakan yang wangi. Tsuna sudah yakin kalau Hibari yang sedang memasak.

"Selamat pagi Hiba— uwa! KUSAKABE-SAN?" Tsuna kaget melihat keberadaan wakil ketua komite disiplin itu di dapur, memasak, pakai celemek! *celemek cowok normal kok...*

"Ah, selamat pagi Sawada-san." Sapa Kusakabe ramah.

"Eh? Kok Kusakabe-san tahu aku dan Hibari-san bertukar tu—"

"Aku yang beritahu." Potong Hibari dari belakang Tsuna.

"Se-selamat pagi Hibari-san." Tsuna menghindari kontak mata dengan Hibari.

"Selamat pagi, Kyou-san. Sarapan sebentar lagi siap. Kyou-san dan Sawada-san tunggu di ruang makan saja. Nanti kubawakan ke sana."

_Jangan-jangan yang membuat masakan tadi malam dan seragam yang sudah siap sedia itu... semuanya perbuatan KUSAKABE-SAN? _Batin Tsuna tak percaya lagi. _Oh ya, kapan Hibari-san memberitahu Kusakabe-san soal tukar tubuh ini? Uhm... jangan-jangan yang dia bilang kemarin itu sebelum dia ke atap. Hibari-san bilang dia meninggalkan pesan ke Kusakabe-san kan? ...ah, entahlah._

Sampai di ruang makan, mereka duduk menunggu sarapan yang dibuat Kusakabe. Tsuna baru sadar kalau Hibari memakai seragam_nya._

"Hi-Hibari-san, kapan Hibari-san ambil seragamku?" tanya Tsuna.

"Tetsu. Tadi pagi." Jawab Hibari singkat.

"Oh..."

Diam.

Tsuna melihat sekeliling ruangan, Hibari melihat badan aslinya.

"Matamu... kenapa bisa merah? Kenapa bisa ada kantung mata, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" tanya Hibari dalam nada galak.

_Deg_.

Tsuna bingung ia harus jawab apa. Jujur atau bohong? Sebetulnya kemarin setelah minum teh malam-malam, Tsuna kembali ke kamarnya dan menangis lamaaa sekali. Entah sampai jam berapa. Mungkin subuh. Setelah itu barulah ia lelah menangis dan tertidur... Nah, kalau jawab jujur, Hibari pasti akan meng-_kami korosunya_. Tapi kalau jawab bohong, Hibari bakal percaya tidak dengan bualan Tsuna? Tsuna coba saja deh. Dia pilih jawaban bohong.

"Ke-kemarin aku tidak bisa tidur, Hibari-san..."

_Sebetulnya karena nangis semalaman._

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Hibari sambil memicingkan matanya.

"I-i-iya, entah kenapa, mataku tidak mau terpejam..."

_Sebetulnya pas nangis sambil tutup mata terus..._

"Kenapa tidak bisa terpejam? Kamu kan tinggal matikan lampu, tutup matamu dan tidur." Kata Hibari dengan nada galaknya.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-iituu... a-aku juga sudah mencobanya, tapi tetap tidak bisa tidur..."

_Jelas-jelas kamu langsung matikan lampu dan tidur setelah puas menangis!_

BRAK!

Hibari memukul meja makan dengan tangannya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." kata Hibari dengan nada super seram (ingat pembaca, Hibari di tubuh Tsuna. Itu suara Tsuna), "kau sudah janji akan menjaga baik-baik tubuhku, baru satu hari berlalu tapi kau sudah melanggarnya? _Kami korosu_!"

"HIIIIEE! Maaf, Hibari-san! Sebetulnya alasanku tidak bisa tidur karena aku ketakutan!" jerit Tsuna tidak jelas (asal keluar mulut).

"Sarapan sudah datang" kata Kusakabe yang muncul tiba-tiba, "Eng?"

Kusakabe melihat Hibari (tubuh Tsuna) memegang tonfa dan Tsuna (tubuh Hibari) yang melindungi kepalanya. Mereka bertiga terpaku.

...

"...se-sebaiknya kita makan selagi hangat..." kata Kusakabe memcahkan keheningan.

Nasibnya buruk hari ini. Karena sudah melihat tubuh sang ketua komite disiplin bertindak seperti herbivore, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Hibari yang ada di tubuh Tsuna nanti pada Kusakabe...

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun sarapan. Setelah selesai, Kusakabe yang malang pun harus mencuci piring dulu. Meninggalkan kedua orang itu di ruang makan.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Hibari tiba-tiba.

"...ha-hantu." Jawab Tsuna ragu.

"Memalukan." Balas Hibari cepat dengan nada merendahkan.

"...maaf..." suara Tsuna semakin mengecil.

"...hari ini kau tidur bersamaku. Supaya aku bisa lihat seberapa besar rasa takutmu itu." Kata Hibari cepat dan langsung berdiri, bersiap-siap jalan ke sekolah.

"...eeeeeeeeehhhh?" seru Tsuna, "A-a-a-a-a-apa kata Hibari-san tadi?"

"Malam ini kau tidur bersamaku. Supaya kau bisa tidur 'nyenyak' tanpa ketakutan."

"Eeee—hhh?"

Tsuna panik. Antara senang, takut dan tidak percaya.

"Tapi ingat," Hibari menatap tajam Tsuna, "Sekali kau buat suara berisik, _kami korosu_."

"Hiiiiiee— ba-ba-ba-baik, Hibari-san."

Ternyata rasa takut memang mendominasi Tsuna daripada rasa suka.

-000-

Sepulang sekolah (langsung di-cut karena ngga ada hal penting di sana), Tsuna jalan bersama Hibari ke rumah bergaya Jepang itu (tentu saja sambil menjaga jarak). Sampai di rumah, Hibari mandi lebih dulu, membuat Tsuna membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak karena Hibari mandi dengan tubuhnya, hal yang sama berlaku pada Hibari saat Tsuna mandi setelahnya. Tapi yang dibayangkan Hibari adalah Tsuna melukai tubuh aslinya itu. Yah, entah disebut melukai atau tidak, yang pasti Tsuna mimisan lagi sebanyak 5 gentong. Selesai mandi, lagi-lagi si dame-Tsuna tidak bisa memakai kimono. Hhh, payah sekali kamu Tsuna. Hibari pun (terpaksa) membantu Tsuna memakai kimono itu. Dan lagi-lagi Tsuna gemetaran, wajahnya memerah. Untung saja Hibari tidak menyadarinya. Akhirnya malam pun tiba. Mereka makan malam bersama, tanpa percakapan apapun. Namun Tsuna senang karena ia bisa melihat Hibari yang sedang makan. Andai ia bawa kamera, pasti sudah difotonya pose Hibari yang memegang sumpit dengan kimono rumah itu. Akhirnya makan malam pun selesai, mereka duduk di ruang tamu dan minum teh bersama lagi. Kali ini Tsuna sedikit membantu Hibari menuangkan teh ke gelas. Yah, Hibari akui sedikit lah usaha herbivore itu. Setidaknya dia sudah membantu Hibari meski sedikit.

'Tuk.'

Hibari meletakkan gelas tehnya di meja, "Sudah saatnya tidur. Ayo."

_Glek!_

_Deg deg. Deg deg._

"Ba...ik, Hibari-san..." wajah Tsuna memerah.

'Huwaaaa... tidur di kamar Hibari-san, tidur di kamar Hibari-san, tidur di kamar Hibari-saaaan' Tsuna kegirangan di dalam hatinya.

Tapi... ternyata dia salah.

Hibari: "Nah, kamu tidur di sebelah kamarku, pintu geser ini dibuka dan aku tidur di kamarku."

Tsuna: "Ini mah artinya sama saja aku tidur sendiriaaann!"

Hibari: "Mau protes?" (nyiapin tonfa)

Tsuna: "E-e-engga..."

_Padahal aku berharap bisa tidur bersebelahan dengan Hibari-san... bukan kamarnya yang bersebelahan. Ya sudahlah, Setidaknya fusumanya masih dibuka... aku masih bisa melihat Hibari-san yang tertidur (meski jaraknya agak jauh sih...)._

Futon sudah disiapkan. Lampu kamar pun dimatikan. Hibari dan Tsuna sama-sama sudah berbaring di atas futon masing-masing. Hibari dengan cepat jatuh tertidur, meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih bermata 100 watt. Tsuna terus menatap langit-langit yang kosong. Bosan, dia memutar tubuhnya (tanpa suara) ke arah Hibari. Tsuna melihat Hibari yang sudah tertidur lelap. Melihat wajah tidurnya sendiri, Tsuna tersenyum.

"..."

_Aku ingin menyentuhnya._ _Meski yang kutumpangi ini sekarang tubuh Hibari-san, tapi aku ingin menyentuh 'Hibari-san' sendiri..._

_Hibari-san._

_Hibari-san._

_Hibari-san..._

_...begitu dekat, tapi juga begitu jauh..._ _Hibari-san... yang kusukai..._

Tsuna tersenyum kecil. _Jangan, Hibari-san sudah punya Dino-san..._ _Aku tidak boleh memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Sudah cukup bisa bersama Hibari-san seperti ini. Aku tidak boleh mengharapkan yang lebih besar..._

Tsuna membalikan posisinya seperti semula dan menutup matanya. Berusaha untuk tidur.

(Diluar rumah Hibari)

Seseorang berjalan dalam kegelapan malam itu. Ia mendekati rumah Hibari. Ia berhenti di depan pintu pagar. Mengamati bangunan tradisional itu. Matanya terarah ke jendela kamar Hibari.

"Hee..." Ia tersenyum.

Pemuda itu melompat dengan mudahnya dari tanah ke pohon, lalu ke atap, tanpa suara sama sekali. Entah bagaimana dia melakukannya. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di beranda kamar Hibari. Perlahan, pemuda itu membuka pintu beranda, melangkah masuh ke dalam kamar Hibari dengan suara yang nyaris tak bisa didengar. Ia berjalan mendekati _tubuh_ Hibari. Tersenyum kecil, lalu perlahan menunduk dan mencium kening lelaki yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu dengan lembut. Tapi begitu ia menatap _tubuh_ Tsuna, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Memberikan pandangan benci yang dalam.

Setelah menatap wajah Hibari cukup lama, pemuda itu menghela napas pelan, 'Sudah cukup.' Pikirnya. Ia berjalan ke beranda, lalu menengok ke arah Hibari untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Masih sambil tersenyum, ia berbisik, "Setelah semuanya selesai, kau harus berterima kasih padaku, Tsunayoshi-kun." Kemudian, lelaki itu pun pergi dari rumah Hibari.

-000-000-000-

yaa... selesai juga chapter 6... maaf ya kalo ternyata pembaca ngarepin adegan 1827 yang lebih greget gitu... tapi disini emang belom ada apa-apanya... maaf ya.  
oke deh, mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan, aku ga bakal cepet update.  
jadi, aku kasi preview chapter selanjutnya.

**Ch.7: In the rain, Lost Consciousness. **

Tsuna terjatuh dari jendela ruang kesehatan. Ia menubruk Hibari yang ada dibawahnya. Lalu apakah mereka akan kembali ke tubuh masing-masing kalau sudah begini? Belum lagi, cuaca sudah mendung. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sadarkan diri.  
Sementara waktu Hibari terbangun, ia menemukan Dino di hadapannya. Kenapa mukanya terlihat bingung? Ada apa, Dino?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Tsuna?

"Oya, kamu sudah sadar, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Lelaki berambut coklat itu membalikan badannya, matanya bertatapan dengan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Rokudo Mukuro..."

-000-000-

Oke, segitu aja ya... makasih uda baca ^^. review please?


	7. Chapter 7:In The Rain, Lost Conciousness

**Ch. 7: In the Rain, Lost Conciousness

* * *

**

BLAK!

Tsuna bernapas berat. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan mengeluarkan keringat. Ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Anehnya, selama tidur tadi malam, ia tidak merasa nyenyak sama sekali. Takut. Aneh. Perasaannya digeluti oleh kedua sensai tersebut.

Tsuna mencoba tenang, tapi jantungnya tetap berdegup kencang. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan, bermaksud melihat Hibari yang masih tidur. Tapi ia salah, sudah tidak ada siapapun disana. Kamar Hibari kosong.

"...Hibari-san?"

Tsuna membalikan badannya, melihat langit di luar jendela yang begitu terang.

"Eh? Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sampai kapan kamu mau tidur terus, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" kalimat itu berasal dari suara yang sangat dikenal Tsuna.

Ia menoleh ke arah asal suara itu, dan di ambang fusuma terlihat Hibari, dalam tubuhnya sedang memperhatikannya. Tsuna langsung membuang napas lega.

"Jangan sampai terlambat, Herbivore." Kata Hibari seraya pergi dari situ.

"Baik..." jawab Tsuna lirih.

Dia segera bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Namun, perasaan ganjil terus menyelimuti dirinya. Entah kenapa, perasaan itu terus tinggal dalam lubuk hatinya.

-000-

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, Tsuna terus-menerus merasa tidak enak. Padahal semua berjalan seperti biasa. Hibari yang bersikap dingin, Kusakabe yang ramah juga datang tadi pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Mereka makan bertiga seperti kemarin. Dan lagi, Tsuna sendiri juga telat bangun. Semuanya seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah. 'Jadi apa perasaan aneh yang ada di hatiku ini? ...aku pusing memikirkannya, tapi...'

Tak terasa, ia dan Hibari sudah sampai di sekolah. Mereka pun berpisah. Tsuna ke kelas Hibari, Hibari ke ruang resepsi.

'Hari ini herbivore itu bersikap lebih aneh lagi...' pikir Hibari.

_Apa sih yang sebetulnya ada di dalam otak herbivore itu? Aku tidak pernah mengerti dirinya. Awas saja kalau dia melukai tubuhku._

"Dasar aneh." Gumam Hibari.

-000-

(Di atap, jam istirahat)

Tsuna berkumpul bersama Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Mereka makan siang bersama, tapi Tsuna tidak terlalu bersemangat. Sedari tadi ia hanya mendengarkan pecakapan antara Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Sesekali menjawab, tapi pikirannya tidak bisa fokus pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Padahal, hanya di depan Yamamoto dan Gokuderalah, Tsuna bisa bersikap seperti dirinya sendiri setelah lelah berakting seperti Hibari. Namun kali ini, dia diam sekali. Kedua sahabatnya tahu ada yang berbeda dari Tsuna. Gokudera memutuskan untuk menanyakannya.

Gokudera: "Juudaime, anda tidak apa-apa? Anda terlihat sedikit pucat..."

Tsuna: "Eh? Ah... tidak kok. Kemarin malam aku hanya kurang tidur... Jadi agak mengantuk..."

Yamamoto: "Kalau begitu kamu tidur saja, Tsuna. Di... ruang kesehatan misalnya? Dengan tubuh Hibari, kan tak ada yang bisa melawanmu mau bertindak bagaimana."

Gokudera: "Betul kata Yamamoto. Juudaime, sebaiknya anda ke UKS saja."

Tsuna: "Uhm... iya deh. Mungkin dengan tidur 1-2 jam disana aku bisa lebih semangat."

Gokudera: "Biar kuantar, Juudaime."

Tsuna: "Ah, tidak usah... aku bisa sendiri kok... kalian lanjutkan makan disini saja... Aku pergi dulu ya.."

Yamamoto dan Gokudera terdiam. Memang ada yang aneh dari Tsuna. Tapi entah apa. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat tidak bersemangat. Pikiran dan tatapan mata Tsuna terlihat kosong. Tapi, mungkin saja itu memang karena ia kurang tidur.

Tsuna berjalan ke arah ruang kesehatan, begitu sampai, ia tidak melihat adanya dokter di ruangan itu. Tsuna pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ah, dia jadi teringat dengan saat pertama ia terbangun dari pingsannya setelah bertubrukan dengan Hibari. Ia mendapati dirinya ada di dalam tubuh sang ketua komite disiplin di pantulan kaca. Benar, semuanya berawal dari situ...

Kalau saja hari itu Tsuna tidak terlambat bangun. Apakah dia bisa bertemu dengan Hibari? Lalu jatuh dan bertubrukan dengannya, setelah itu bertukar tubuh dengan Hibari, berpura-pura menjadi Hibari, mengobrol dengan Hibari, makan di rumah Hibari, menginap di rumah Hibari. Ah... semuanya... kenangan selama dua hari yang begitu banyak. Sangat banyak. Di saat yang bersamaan, Tsuna merasa senang, namun juga sedih.

"Kenapa waktu itu... kami bertukar tubuh? Padahal... lebih baik kalau hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kalau kami tidak bertukar tubuh... aku takkan pernah menyadari perasaanku pada Hibari-san.. dan perasaan itu akan lenyap dengan sendirinya..."

_Menyadari bahwa aku suka Hibari-san hanya membuat sedih, Karena aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersamanya. Kami laki-laki, dan yang lebih penting... Hibari-san sudah punya Dino-san. Berapa kali aku menyadarkan hal itu pada diriku sendiri? Tapi kenapa hati ini tak mau menurutku? Kenapa?_

Tsuna mulai menangis.

"Uuuh... aku ingin kembali ke tubuku..." gumam Tsuna.

"Itulah yang ingin kudengar, Tsunayoshi-kun." Kata seseorang.

Tsuna mendengar kalimat itu. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, ia merasa sangat, sangat tidak enak. Ia terbangun, dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada siapapun... lalu suara apa tadi? Ilusinya saja kah? Semoga begitu.

Ketika Tsuna melihat keluar jendela, langit tampak gelap. Cuacanya mendung. Mungkin sebentar lagi mau hujan. Dan disaat ia mengarahkan matanya ke pohon di depan jendela, ia menyadari ada sarang burung dengan dua anak burung di dalamnya serta satu telur yang belum menetas. Posisi sarang burung itu mau jatuh. "Gawat!" seru Tsuna.

Tsuna segera membuka jendela, ia berusaha untuk meraih sarang burung itu. Namun jaraknya tak sampai. Setidaknya, dia harus mengeluarkan setengah tubuhnya untuk menggapai dahan pohon terdekat. Dengan tubuh Hibari, dia pasti bisa. Tsuna mulai mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari jendela. Tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan memegang kusen jendela, tangan kanannya berusaha meraih dahan pohon, "Ck. Tidak sampai." Tsuna terpaksa mengeluarkan satu kaki untuk mendorong tubuhnya. _Tinggal sedikit lagi, aku pasti bisa._ Tepat saat Tsuna berhasil meraih dahan pohon itu, tiba-tiba saja seluruh pohon beserta sarang burungnya hilang. Semua lenyap begitu saja di depan matanya.

"Eh? Lenyap? Jangan-jangan... ilusi? Berarti, Rokudo Muku—"

"Sedang apa kamu di atas situ, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" tanya Hibari yang ada tepat dibawah Tsuna.

"Hi-Hibari-san? A-aku- aaa!" Tsuna hilang keseimbangan. Tubuhnya jatuh dari jendela UKS.

'TIDAK MUNGKIN!' jerit Tsuna dalam hati.

Dan... BRUK!

Tsuna jatuh menimpa Hibari. Kepala mereka terbentur satu sama lain lagi. Lebih keras dari yang pertama kali.

'Ah... sama seperti saat aku bertukar tubuh dengan Hibari-san... kami... bertubrukan...dan.. ping...san...'

Tsuna hilang kesadaran.

Begitu pula Hibari.

"Kufufu..."

Dari belakang, muncullah sang Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro sambil terkekeh, "Dengan ini kalian pasti sudah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing. Berterimakasihlah padaku, Tsunayoshi-kun. Ini keinginanmu, bukan? Kyouya-kun juga haru berterimakasih padaku ya...kufufu."

Mukuro mendekati kedua tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Tsuna dan menggendongnya ala putri. Sambil melihat wajah Tsuna, Mukuro tersenyum lalu mengecup kening cowok berambut coklat itu, "Kamu ikut aku." Bisiknya. Mukuro segera pergi dari lokasi itu, meninggalkan Hibari sendirian.

'tes'.

"Oya?" Mukuro mentapa langit, perlahan-lahan, air mulai menetes ke tanah tempatnya berpijak. Hujan mulai turun.

"Oya, oya. Aku harus cepat ke Kokuyo Land."

-000-

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, di depan gerbang SMP Namimori, sebuah mobil diparkir. Dan dua orang pria turun dari mobil itu sambil menggenggam payung.

"Boss, kita hanya punya waktu satu jam disini. Berhubung cuaca hujan, kita harus menghindari kemacetan."

"Aku tahu, Romario. Aku hanya ingin melihat Kyouya kok."

"Baiklah."

Dino dan Romario pun memasuki SMP Namimori, tepat saatDino melihat sekeliling lapangan, ia menemukan sesosok tubuh yang sangat dikenalinya terbaring di atas rumput, tertimpa air hujan.

"Kyouya!" seru Dino, ia langsung berlari ke arah Hibari, diikuti Romario.

"Kyouya, astaga... kenapa kamu bisa tak sadarkan diri di luar begini? ...Ah, sekarang Kyouya dan Tsuna kan bertukar tubuh." Dino baru ingat, dia mengubah posisi Hibari jadi duduk, "Tsuna? Bangun, Tsuna!" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Hibari.

"U-uh..."

"Tsuna! Kamu sudah sadar?"

Mata hitam Hibari perlahan terbuka, ia melihat Dino dan Romario.

"...Dino..."

"Eh?" Dino tersentak, "K-Kyouya?"

-000-

(Kokuyo Land)

Hujan semakin deras. Udara yang dingin semakin membuat tubuh kurus Tsuna menggigil. Perlahan, anak lelaki bermata coklat karamel itu membuka matanya. Ia yang awalnya tertidur di sofa membetulkan posisinya. Tsuna melihat sekeliling ruangan yang besar namun gelap itu. Hanya ada lampu dari lilin di atas meja kecil di hadapannya. Namun cahaya masih bisa masuk karena ada jendela besar, "Dimana ini? ...Kokuyo... kah?"

Tsuna berdiri. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Tapi ia berjalan ke arah jendela, "Di luar hujan... sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Tsuna melihat bayang-bayang yang terpantul di jendela besar itu. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di jendela tersebut.

"Eh? Kapan aku kembali ke tubuhku?" pekiknya.

_Oh ya. Tadi kan aku berniat menolong burung. Tapi kemudian aku jatuh dari jendela. Di bawah ada Hibari-san... Aku menubruknya. Kami pingsan, lalu... saat itu, kami bertukar tubuh, begitu? Pati iya! Aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku! ...tapi kenapa Hibari-san bisa ada di bawah situ ya? Apa dia juga melihat sarang burung yang mau jatuh itu— ah, ilusi itu?...tapi, yang lebih penting sekarang... Siapa yang membawaku kesini?  
_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakang Tsuna. Semakin lama, semakin mendekat.

"Oya? Kamu sudah sadar, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Lelaki berambut coklat itu membalikan badannya. Matany bertatapan dengan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Rokudo Mukuro..."

* * *

Maaf pendek. Tadinya mau digabung sama chapter delapan (soalnya juga sama-sama pendek). Tapi, aku ngga punya waktu lagi buat ngetik. Maaf ya!

Makasih buat yang udah ngebaca dan reviewnya... Aku seneng liat review yang banyak begitu ^^. Selama tiga hari ke depan, mungkin aku ga bisa update. Jadi tolong tungu ya.

Oh ya, maaf kalau ada typo. Aku ngetik ini buru-buru soalnya. Maaf yaa!

Oke, prview ch.8.

**Warning: D18, 6927. PG-15.**

**Ch. 8: Because I fell in love with you **

Hibari berjalan mendekati Dino, "Biarkanlah yang sudah berlalu..."

Ia naik ke atas sofa dan duduk di atas pangkuan Dino. Hibari merangkulkan tangannya di leher orang Italia itu dengan mesra. Dino sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Hibari.

"Ahh.. ini gawat." Kata Dino sambil menghela napas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hibari.

"...Aku ingin melakukan 'itu'. Karena kamu terlihat sangat menawan saat ini."

Benar. Hibari saat itu hanya memakai kemeja cadangan Dino yang ukurannya kebesaran karena seragamnya basah. Rambutnya sendiri belum begitu kering. Kulitnya yang putih halus sangat mengundang selera untuk menjamahnya.

"Aku juga." Jawab Hibari tanpa basa-basi.

Dino membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hibari.

"Ayolah, kamu mau aku yang mulai?"

"Hmp. Kyouya, Kyouya... tidak. Aku saja."

-000-

"Aku tidak peduli harus memakai cara kejam atau tidak, aku hanya ingin kamu kembali ke tubuhmu." Kata Mukuro.

"Apa alasannya, Mukuro?" tanya Tsuna sedikit geram.

Mukuro memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu kembali menatap orang di hadapannya itu, "Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu, Tsunayoshi-kun."

-000-000-000-

Segitu dulu ya... duh. Banyak banget spoilernya :p hahaha. Oke deh, makasih udah baca. Review please? ^^


	8. Chapter 8: Because I Fell in Love with U

YEEEAAAYYYY Ternyata aku bisa update hari inii! Seneeenngg (hahaha).

Warning: PG-15 for D18, 6927.

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya** kalau adegan xxx-nya **tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan**. Maaf kalau **penggunaan bahasa terkesan aneh.**

Setelah itu, **bahasa biologi akan digunakan**, seperti: puti**, pen**. Yang ngga kuat atau ngga kebiasa, maaf. Tapi pemakaian kata itu sedikit kok.

Udah siap? Scroll down.

* * *

**Ch. 8: Because I Fell In Love With You

* * *

**

(Ruang Resepsi)

Hibari terduduk di kursi sofa, sementara Dino berusaha mengeringkan badan kekasihnya itu. Untung saja Romario selalu siap siaga. Ia sudah mengantisipasi hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Jadi dia selalu membawa handuk dan baju ganti (meski itu baju Dino). Hibari terpaksa mengganti seragamnya dengan kemeja putih Dino yang dibawa Romario itu. Tentu saja Romario diusir keluar oleh Dino saat Hibari ganti baju. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Dino bertanya kepada Hibari, "Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa kembali ke tubuhmu?"

"...herbivore itu berusaha menolong anak burung yang mau jatuh dari sarangnya di atas pohon." Hibari diam sejenak, "Aku melihatnya dari lapangan, jadi aku menghampirinya untuk memastikan tubuhku tidak kenapa-napa."

"Lalu setelah menolong burung itu, Tsuna jatuh dari pohon?" tanya Dino.

"Tidak. Dia dari jendela UKS berusaha menggapai dahan pohon terdekat untuk menolong burung itu," Hibari berusaha mengingat, "lalu ketika tangannya berhasil mengenai dahan pohon, tiba-tiba saja pohon itu lenyap. Bersama burungnya."

"Ilusi?" tanya Dino, ia duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Hibari.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kemudian aku memnaggilnya, dia hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh."

"Begitu... lalu kalian bertubrukkan ya. Hm, kalau ilusi berarti ini ulah Rokudo Mukuro."

"..."

"—tapi darimana dia tahu kalian bertukar tubuh ya..."

"Yang penting kan aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku. Begitu juga dengan herbivore itu." Hibari berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Dino.

"Tapi cara dia mengembalikan tubuh kalian itu berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau kamu terluka? Belum lagi, Tsuna tidak ada disekitar kita sewaktu aku dan Romario menemukanmu... kemana dia..." Dino mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hibari yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Biarkanlah yang sudah berlalu." Hibari naik ke atas sofa dan duduk di atas pangkuan Dino. Ia merangkulkan tangannya di leher orang Italia itu dengan mesra. Dino sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Hibari. _Ada apa dengan anak ini? Apa karena kepalanya terbentur dia jadi lebih berani begini?_

"Boss, waktunya tinggal 30 menit." Kata Romario mengingatkan boss mudanya.

"Aku tahu..." jawab Dino malas.

"Saya permisi." Romario pun segera keluar dari ruang resepsi. Ia berdiri di depan pintu untuk berjaga agar tidak ada yang mengganggu waktu privasi bossnya. *hitung-hitung curi dengar juga...*

Dino memeluk Hibari, ia mengelus punggung sang cloud guardian dengan lembut. Belum ada yang bergerak duluan.

...sebetulnya Dino sudah sangat ingin melahap lelaki yang lebih pendek itu. Terutama karena penampilannya yang sangat menggoda.

Rambut Hibari yang masih belum begitu kering, kulit putihnya yang begitu halus, dengan badan ringkih yang terbungkus kemeja lengan panjang Dino, tanpa memakai celana panjang. Untung kemeja Dino kebesaran di badan Hibari, sehingga kemeja itu menutupi paha Hibari. Hujan yang tidak berhenti sangat mendukung suasana. Baik Dino maupun Hibari, tubuh mereka sama-sama merasa dingin. Kalau sudah begini... bukankah keinginan untuk memeluk satu sama lain semakin besar?

"Aah... ini gawat." Kata Dino sambil menghela napas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hibari

"...aku ingin melakukan 'itu'. Karena kamu terlihat begitu menawan saat ini."

"Aku juga." Jawab Hibari tanpa basa-basi.

Dino membelalakkan matanya. _Dia benar-benar jadi berani begini karena kepalanya terbentur ya?_

"Ayolah, kamu mau aku yang mulai?" goda Hibari.

"Hmp. Kyouya, Kyouya... tak apa. Aku saja..." jawab Dino.

Dino memegang dagu Hibari, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut di bibir Hibari. Hibari mempererat pelukannya, sementara tangan Dino mulai menelusuri paha Hibari yang halus. Dino menjilat bibir Hibari dan sedikit menggigit bibir mungil itu, memberi isyarat bagi Hibari untuk membuka mulutnya. Meskipun kecil, tapi lidah Dino langsung melesat memasuki dan menelusuri isi mulut Hibari. Ia merasakan semua sensasi yang ada dari kekasihnya itu. Begitu manis. Membuatnya ketagihan... Lidah mereka bertemu, untuk beberapa saat saling 'bertanding'. Jelas Dino yang menang.

"Mmh..." desah Hibari di tengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka. Yang tentu saja memacu Dino. Gerakan tangan Dino meliar, ia membuka kancing kemeja Hibari, menyentuh kulit lembut Hibari.

"Mmn... ah..." desah Hibari saat Dino memegang putingnya. Dino menghentikan ciumannya, namun bibir mereka masih terhubung dengan segaris saliva. Keduanya bernapas berat. Terlihat pula pipi Hibari sedikit merona. Selanjutnya, mereka tak bisa menahan diri lagi dari semua gairah yang telah terbangun. Dino membaringkan Hibari, lalu mencium leher kurus penguasa Namimori itu. Sementara tangannya mulai melepaskan celana dalam Hibari.

Selanjutnya, Dino mencium puting Hibari. Ia sedikit menjilati daerah itu.

"Uuh... mmnn..." Hibari mengerang, membuat Dino bergerak semakin cepat, namun lembut. Hei, betapa ia tahu sensitifnya Hibari. Dengan satu sentuhan saja, Hibari bisa terbawa suasana. Apalagi kalau Dino menyentuh G-spotnya.

Dino menyentuh lubang tempat dimana nanti ia akan memasukan alat vitalnya, membuat Hibari tersentak.

"A-aah!"

"Kenapa? Kau kaget?"

"...tidak." bohong. Hibari berbohong.

"Hmm, begitu... yah, lubangmu kecil sekali lho. Kapan terakhir kita melakukannya?" tanya Dino

"Aku lupa."

"Sudah selama itukah?"

"Sudah tak usah banyak omong. Masukan saja langsung."

Dino malah terkekeh mendengar kalimat Hibari, "Nanti kamu tidak bisa jalan, Kyouya... aku kan..." Dino memegang penis Hibari. Sekali lagi, Hibari terlonjak karena tangan Dino terasa dingin.

"—khawatir kalau kamu tidak bisa beraktivitas setelah ini..." lanjut Dino.

"Sudahlah! Lanjutka— aaahh! U-uh... mmn.. Di...no..."

Dino tersenyum sambil meraba-raba alat vital Hibari itu. Tanpa diduga, ternyata benda itu basah lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan Dino, "Aku kagum. Kamu tidak pernah melakukannya sendiri ya?" katanya sambil menghela napas. Yah, mana mungkin Hibari melakukan tindakan 'kotor' itu seorang diri, "Tapi kalau begini, aku tidak akan berlama-lama." Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, Dino mulai memasukkan satu jari kedalam lubang Hibari.

"Uuunng! Aaahh!"

"Sesakit itukah? Tahan, Kyouya. Rileks."

"Aaahh... Dino... Dino..." Hibari memejamkan matanya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan sentuhan Dino, ciuman Dino, dekapan Dino, tubuh Dino, semuanya... Sekarang, entah karena pengaruh jangka waktu itu atau yang lain, Hibari merasa lebih sensitif dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia ingin disentuh lebih banyak. Lebih lama. Lebih nikmat.

"Dino..." erang Hibari.

Dino semakin terpacu, ia memasukan jari keduanya. Membuat lubang itu terekspos makin besar, sementara tangan kirinya mulai basah karena pengaruh cairan-cairan putih yang mulai keluar dari ujung alat vital Hibari.

"Uuuh.. Dino..." Hibari membuka matanya, menatap lurus kearah sang Don Cavallone itu. Matanya tidak penuh keraguan, ketakutan, atau yang lainnya, tapi—...

Nafsu.

"Kyouya... baiklah." Dino melihat lubang Hibari. Sudah cukup. Mungkin masih kurang sedikit, tapi Hibari yang sekarang, sudah jelas terlihat dia sangat menginkan Dino.

Dino menurunkan resleting celananya, sebelum ia memposisikan alat vitalnya di depan lubang Hibari, ia menatap pemuda dibawahnya itu, "Kau tahu, kau terlihat sangat indah di hadapanku."

"Heh..." Hibari menyeringai, "Apa itu yang kau sebut dengan 'saat kau mencintai orang lain, kau akan terlihat lebih indah'?"

Dino melebarkan matanya. Lalu tersenyum, "Ya. Betul. Karena itu akan selalu membanjirimu dengan cintaku... Nah,"

"—sudah siap?" tanya Dino sambil tersenyum.

-000-

(Kokuyo Land)

Tsuna menatap wajah Mukuro. Pria berambut biru kehitaman itu sejak tadi tersenyum terus. Mereka berdua tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Hanya saling menatap.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro tiba-tiba tertawa, "Kemarilah. Di dekat jendela dingin kan?" katanya sambil duduk di sofa. Tsuna pun menghampirinya lalu duduk di sebelah mist guradiannya.

"Ini, minumlah." Kata Mukuro sambil memberikan Tsuna secangkir teh hangat yang dibawanya tadi. Tsuna menerimanya tanpa rasa curiga sekitpun, lalu ia meminum teh itu. Sangat hangat. Mampu membuat tubuhnya tidak begitu menggigil lagi. Ia tahu kalau Mukuro terus menatapnya, Entha karena apa, tapi Tsuna sendiri tidak berniat untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Teh ini kamu yang buat?" tanya Tsuna.

"Ya. Aku suka membuat teh atau kopi di hari hujan seperti ini." Jawab Mukuro.

"Oh... ngomong-ngomong dimana teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Kusuruh pergi karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu berdua saja."

"...sebelum itu, ada yang boleh kutanyakan?"

Tsuna meletakkan cangkir teh itu di atas meja.

"Silakan." Kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum

"Darimana kamu tahu aku dan Hibari-san bertukar tubuh?"

"Hmm, dua hari yang lalu aku datang ke Namimori untuk mengunjungimu. Tapi aku melihat keganjilan disana. Tubuhmu yang tertidur di atap, dan tubuh Kyouya-kun yang ada di dalam kelas. Padahal kan Kyouya-kun tidak mungkin ada di dalam kelas. Ia selalu tidur siang di atap atau di ruang resepsi. Selain itu, kamu tidak ada di kelasmu, tapi tertidur di atap. Bukannya dari situ sudah cukup jelas?" Mukuro tersenyum, "Kemarin, untuk memastikan kalau kalian benar-benar bertukar tubuh, aku mengunjungi rumah Kyouya-kun tengah malam. Aku melihat kalian yang tidur bersebelahan kamar. Aku mencium keningmu yang masih di tubuh Kyouya-kun, lalu menelusuri mimpimu. Dari situlah aku sungguh-sungguh yakin kalau kalian bertukar tubuh."

"Lalu kamu bermaksud mengembalikan keadaan kami seperti semula dengan membuat ilusi pohon tadi?" tanya Tsuna. Nada suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Benar."

PLAK!

Tsuna menampar pipi Mukuro dengan kencang. Bekas kemerahan timbul di pipinya itu. Mukuro melihat Tsuna yang berdiri gemetaran. Berusaha menahan amarah dan tangisnya. Namn ia gagal. Air matanya meleleh. Tsuna pun membalikan badannya. Kini, Mukuro menatap punggung Tsuna yang bergetar.

"Meski aku bisa... kembali ke tubuhku... hiks... tapi saat itu, kalau a-aku jatuh dan tubuh Hi-Hibari-san terluka, patah tulang... apa yang harus kulakukan? ...uuh..."

"...kamu sebegitu tidak inginnya Hibari Kyouya terluka ya... Sedalam itukah rasa cintamu padanya?" Mukuro berjalan mendekati Tsuna.

Tsuna membalikan badannya menghadap Mukuro, lalu mengepalkan tangannya, memukul pelan dada Mukuro berkali-kali, "Kamu bodoh... bodoh." Gumam Tsuna sambil terisak. Mukuro membiarkan Tsuna memukulnya, tapi lalu pria itu memeluk Tsuna erat-erat.

"Hiks... lepaskan aku..." ucap Tsuna lirih.

"Tidak mau." Mukuro memperat pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku Muku— mm!" Mukuro mengunci bibir Tsuna dengan sebuah ciuman.

Tsuna melebarkan matanya. Ia kaget. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam, namun saat ia sadar, ia langsung berontak. Tapi tenaganya kalah kuat dari Mukuro. Tangan kanan Mukuro meraih kepala Tsuna untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk erat-erat tubuh mungil Tsuna. Tsuna ingin melawan. Tapi ia tidak punya cukup tenaga. Kemana sarung tangan dan pil dying willnya disaat ia membutuhkannya? Terutama karena ciuman Mukuro yang sudah melewati batas. Ia bermain-main dengan lidah Tsuna, memaksa Tsuna terus membuka mulutnya untuk menghirup udara yang masuk sedikit-sedikit. Karena asupan oksigen yang sedikit itulah tenaganya makin menghilang.

"Kh.. Mmnhh... mmn— "

Mukuro memperdalam lidahnya di mulut Tsuna, sampai-sampai membuat anak lelaki mungil itu secara tak sengaja meneguk air liur yang entah miliknya sendiri atau milik Mukuro.

"Mmnn.. aaahh—" Tsuna terjatuh ke lantai, Mukuro menimpanya. Tapi tetap tidak menghentikan ciumannya.

"MMhh.. haa.." desah Tsuna.

Tsuna benci itu. Ia tidak mau mendesah, kesannya seperti menyukai ciuman dari Mukuro, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa melawan Mukuro, Perlahan, air matanya meleleh lagi, membasahi seluruh bola matanya yang besar.

Mukuro tahu itu, tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus mencium Tsuna.

Tsuna akhirnya betul-betul kehilangan tenaganya. Tangan yang daritadi memukul dada Mukuro kini sudah tergeletak lemas, kakinya yang berusaha menendang Mukuro pun sudah berhenti bergerak. Dan saat itulah Mukuro baru melepaskan bibir Tsuna.

Ia melihat wajah Tsuna yang menangis. Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu terduduk di lantai lalu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Mukuro.

"Hiks hiks..." Tsuna masih menangis. Ia kesal. Ia ingin marah. Tapi tak ada tenaga.

Ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

"Itu ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Mukuro

Tsuna tidak menjawab.

"Hei, Tsunayoshi-ku—"

PAK!

Tsuna menepis tangan Mukuro yang menyentuh punggungnya. Mukuro menarik tangannya. Melihat hal itu, ia hanya menghela napas. Lalu berdiri dan mengambil cangkir tehnya. Ia meneguk sedikit teh buatannya itu, lalu kembali meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ada yang mau kukatakan," Mukuro melihat punggung Tsuna, "aku tidak mau kamu terus-menerus berada di tubuh Hibari Kyouya, Aku ingin kamu kembali ke dirimu, Tsunayoshi-kun." Kata Mukuro.

"Aku tidak peduli harus memakai cara apa- mau kejam ataupun tidak- yang aku inginkan hanyalah kamu kembali ke tubuhmu." Lanjutnya.

"...apa alasannya, Mukuro?" tanya Tsuna lirih.

Mukuro sedikit tersentak. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, membuat Tsuna berdiri dan menatapnya langsung, "Apa alasannya, Mukuro?" tanya Tsuna sekali lagi.

Mukuro memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu kembali menatap orang di hadapannya itu. Sudah ia putuskan. Ia akan mengatakannya.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

Chapter 8 selesai...

Aaaaaa sebetulnya aku udah pernah buat adegan xxx lebih dari sekaliii... tapi kalo antar karakter KHR, baru 2x *yang pertama sangat hancur*

Jadi MAAF kalau adegan D18 nya ngga greget. Banyak pengulangan kata, dll. Maaf... *saya masih umur 15... (dan udah bikin adegan bgini? Anak mesum!)*

Yah, maaf juga karena ngga menyelesaikan adegan D18 di atas, kalau ngga ratingnya harus berubah... *atau emang udah harus aku rubah? Tolong kasih tau!*

Tapi chapter selanjutnya ngga akan jadi mesum terus-terusan kok... adegan begitu pokoknya jarang deh... pokoknya kalau ada adegan dewasa lagi, aku kasi warning.

Yak, Preview chap selanjutnya.

**ch.9: Fever, Reborn & Mukuro.**

Pulang dari Kokuyo Land, Tsuna terkapar demam. Ia terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah esok harinya.

Baiklah, Tindakan Mukuro sudah keterlaluan, sang tutor pun mulai bergerak. Setelah Reborn menceritakan pada Gokudera dan Yamamoto apa yang terjadi pada Tsuna dan bagaimana Mukuro mengembalikan mereka seperti semula, ia pun pergi ke Kokuyo Land untuk menemui si mist guardian.

-000-

Peluru ditambakkan lagi, kali ini menyerempet lengan kiri Mukuro.

"Ukh..." Mukuro sedikit goyah.

"Aku tahu kamu menyukai Tsuna." Reborn menatap wajah Mukuro.

"Lalu?" balas Mukuro dengan menahan rasa sakit.

"Tapi kamu membuatnya jatuh sakit." Kata Reborn dingin.

"Lalu kamu mau melukaiku?"

-000-000-

Spoiler: Chapter selanjutnya ada sedikit 8059, bagi yang sudah kangen, tunggu ya...

Makasih udah baca chap abal ini. Tolong direview ya..


	9. Chapter 9: Fever, Reborn & Mukuro

Balasan review untuk Jyasumin-sama: ratingnya sudah kuganti jadi M kok...

**Warning: **a bit8059, PG-15.

**Ch. 9: Fever, Reborn and Mukuro

* * *

**

'_Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu Tsunayoshi-kun.'_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Tsuna.

"Aku tidak bohong. Karena aku mencintaimu, maka aku berusaha untuk mengembalikan keadaanmu seperti semula. Toh, dengan begini kamu juga jadi tidak repot kan?" kata Mukuro dengan nada penekanan di bagian akhirnya.

".." Mukuro benar.

Tapi Tsuna tidak suka dengan caranya yang tidak memikirkan keselamatan orang lain, "Terserah apa katamu. Aku mau pulang."

Tsuna mengusap matanya dan membetulkan seragamnya. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Dia sangat lelah. Ingin pulang dan tidur. Tapi, baru saja Tsuna melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat pintu, tiba-tiba dari belakang, Mukuro memeluknya.

"Mukuro! Lepaskan— Uuh!"

Mukuro menggigit dan menjilat telinga Tsuna. Yang lalu turun ke leher Tsuna yang kecil.

"Nghh... Mukuro... Hentikan..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku Tsunayoshi-kun, apa kamu membenciku?"

"Uuuh! Hentikan!" Tsuna mendorong tubuh Mukuro. Ia terlepas dari perlukan murid Kokuyo itu. Dengan napas terengah-engah dan seluruh muka memerah, Tsuna kabur dari tempat itu. Mukuro menatap ke arah lelaki pendek itu pergi, ia tersenyum sedih...

-000-

Tsuna berlari kencang, membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya basah terkena air hujan yang deras. Ia menggigil kedinginan, seluruh tubuhnya lelah, serasa kaku dan tidak mau bergerak. Ia tidak sanggup berjalan lagi, tapi rumahnya hanya tinggal beberapa meter di depannya. Dengan langkah goyah dan tenaga yang tersisa, Tsuna memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan.

_Tinggal sedikit lagi... sedikit...lagi..._

Tsuna membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Sampai di teras, ia menekan bel rumahnya. Dari dalam, terdengar suara langkah kaki, "Ya? Siapa?" kata orang itu saat membuka pintu.

"...Bianchi..." Tsuna memanggil lemas nama wanita Italia itu..

"Tsuna? Ya ampun. Kamu kehujanan, cepat masuk." Bianchi menarik tangan Tsuna untuk masuk rumah dan segera menutup pintu.

"Tsuna-nii—", "Oi, Tsuna!", "Tsuna-san!" panggil ketiga anak kecil di rumah itu. Mereka sedikit kaget melihat Tsuna yang basah kuyub.

"Siapa Bianchi— ah? Tsu-kun?" Ibu Tsuna segera berjalan dari dapur dan mendekati anaknya, "Kamu basah sekali... tidak bawa payung ya... Ibu sudah siapkan air hangat. Kamu mandi ya?"

Tsuna hanya mengangguk lemah.

"..." yang lain terdiam melihat Tsuna dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar mandi.

-000-

Selesai mandi, Tsuna langsung ke kamarnya, ia melihat Reborn duduk di zabuton. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Tsuna langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

"Siapa yang membuatmu kembali ke tubuhmu?" tanya Reborn.

"...Mukuro... dengan ilusi... aku jatuh dari jendela, menubruk Hibari-san..." Tsuna menjawab dengan volume suara kecil.

"Begitu."

"Hnn.."

Reborn tidak menanyakan apapun lagi. Ia tahu muridnya pasti mengalami sesuatu dan sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk menceritakan hal itu. Biarlah ia menunggu sampai besok, hari ini ia harus membiarkan muridnya beristirahat.

-000-

(Besok paginya)

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Tsuna terkapar di ranjangnya. Dia tidak bisa (tidak punya tenaga) untuk bergerak sama sekali.

"Kamu demam." Kata Reborn saat menyentuh kening Tsuna.

"Ibu buatkan bubur ya? Kamu tidur saja, Tsu-kun." Kata Nana, ibunya.

"I... iya..." jawab Tsuna lemah.

_Sudah kuduga aku memang sakit. Sejak kembali ke tubuhku, rasanya memang sudah tidak enak badan. Aku pasti masuk angin karena Hibari-san suka tidur di atap. Terus kemarin jatuh dari jendela, bertubrukan, stress sama Mukuro, pulang kehujanan. Ah... kepalaku sakit. Aku ingin tidur dengan tenang..._ batin Tsuna sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hei, ukur suhu tubuhmu dulu, bodoh." Kata Reborn sambil melempar termometer ke atas badan Tsuna yang terbungkus selimut.

"Uhuk! Iya, iya- uhuk! Uhuk!"

Tsuna pun melepaskan kemeja tidurnya lalu mengambil termometer itu. Sambil terbatuk-batuk, ia mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Melihati tubuh kurus muridnya, Reborn menghela napas, "Kamu harus banyak makan, Tsuna." Kata Reborn dengan tangan dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsuna kepayahan.

"Kalau tidak, nanti kamu tak'kan bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas boss mafia yang menumpuk."

"Aku tidak mau jadi boss mafi- UHUK! UHUK UHUK UHUK!"

Tsuna langsung memakai kemejanya lagi karena sudah selesai mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali. Ia sungguh ingin tidur sekarang juga. Detik itu juga. Reborn melompat ke ranjang Tsuna dan melihat suhu di termometernya.

"38,5 derajat. Kamu betul-betul harus istirahat."

"Uuh.. Aku belum memberitahu Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto kalau aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku..." kata Tsuna sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

'...Tsuna belum memberitahu kedua orang itu? Jadi kenapa kemarin dia pulang terlambat? ...hm...' Reborn berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin malam.

-Flashback-

"_Siapa yang membuatmu kembali ke tubuhmu?" tanya Reborn._

"_...Mukuro... dengan ilusi... aku jatuh dari jendela, menubruk Hibari-san..." Tsuna menjawab dengan volume suara kecil._

"_Begitu."_

"_Hnn.."_

-End of Flashback-

'Sepertinya Rokudo Mukuro penyebab Tsuna pulang telat.' Tapi sekarang yang lebih penting adalah Reborn memberitahu Yamamoto dan Gokudera tentang masalah tukar tubuh yang sudah selesai ini. Bukannya mengurusi Mukuro. Itu bisa dilakukan setelah ia menemui dua sahabat Tsuna itu. Maka, Reborn pun pergi ke SMP Namimori.

-000-

(Di toilet pria SMP Namimori)

Di salah satu bilik WC itu, terdapatlah pasangan maho (manusia homo) yang sedang mengurus kepentingan privasi mereka...

"Uuh... mmnn..." desah Gokudera.

"Kamu mendesah, Gokudera..." kata Yamamoto.

"Di-diam kau, Yakyuu-baka! A-aahhh! Nngghhh!" Gokudera menutup matanya saat merasakan jari-jemari Yamamoto memegang alat vitalnya *bukannya di ch. 8 author bilang adegan dewasa ga bakal sering muncul?*

"Aaahh— Nngghh— Jangaaan.. me-megang i-itu terus... uuuhh... Aaahh!" erangan Gokudera semakin mengeras saat Yamamoto menekan alat vital Gokudera hingga mengeluarkan cairan-cairan putih-kekuningan yang kental dari ujungnya.

"Bodoh! Hentikan— Aaaahhh!"

BRAAAKKK!

Terdengar suara pintu toilet dibuka, dan ada langkah kaki. Yamamoto dan Gokudera langsung bungkam.

Tok, tok, tok. 3 ketukan di pintu bilik Yamamoto dan Gokudera, "Ciaossu, Gokudera, Yamamoto."

"RE—REBORN-SAAAAANNN?" jerit Gokudera

"Ah. Halo anak kecil." Jawab Yamamoto santai.

"Ini bukan saatnya santai begitu, idiot!"

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

"Aw! Aw! Aw!"

(15 menit kemudian)

Mereka bertiga sudah pindah tempat ke atap. Gokudera sedikit lega dengan sikap Reborn yang dewasa dan cuek karena tidak menaruh perhatian pada perbuatannya dengan Yamamoto di toilet tadi ...meski dia malu juga sih... Tapi si idiot itu malah senyam-senyum ngga jelas ketika Reborn berkomentar, "Maaf aku mengganggu kalian. Habis ini lanjutkan saja." Jelas mendengar hal itu wajah Gokudera langsung berubah warna jadi merah padam. Sementara Yamamoto membalasnya dengan kata-kata, "Ah, makasih atas pengertianmu, anak kecil. Aku memang berencana mau menariknya ke UKS kok, setelah ini. Hahaha." ...jangan tanya apa yang dilakukan Gokudera pada Yamamoto setelah itu. Baiklah. Saat suasana sudah mulai hening, Reborn pun mulai memberitahu kedua remaja itu tentang Tsuna yang sudah kembali ke tubuhnya. Adanya campur tangan Mukuro yang kemudian menyebabkan Tsuna pulang telat dan kehujanan, sehingga sekarang ia sakit, terkapar di ranjang. Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Gokudera saat ia mendengar Juudaime-nya jatuh sakit. Hebohnya minta ampun.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya suasana pun kembali tenang...

"Syukurlah kalau Juudaime sudah kembali ke tubuhnya. Kalau begitu pulang sekolah nanti, aku akan menjenguknya, Reborn-san." Kata Gokudera semangat.

"Kamu boleh menjenguknya asal tidak membuat ribut. Dia sedang sakit. Aku tidak mau dia kenapa-napa lagi." Balas Reborn, ia sedikit menajamkan kata-katanya di bagian akhir.

"Ahaha. Tenang saja, anak kecil. Kami tidak akan membuat ribut kok..." Yamamoto dengan santai dan pedenya berkata seperti itu. Benarkah tidak akan ribut?

"A-aku akan pergi sendiri, Yakyuu-baka!"

"Eh? Aku kan juga mau menjenguk Tsuna..."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Kenapa?"

...mereka beradu mulut.

Dengan diam, Reborn meninggalkan kedua orang itu, dia memang tidak pernah peduli pada pertengkaran mulut Yamamoto dan Gokudera, 'Sekarang, aku harus ke Kokuyo Land.'

-000-

Reborn berdiri di depan gedung Kokuyo Healthy Land. Memandang ke atas gedung itu, lalu kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya ke pintu masuk. Ia berjalan memasuki bangunan tua yang tak terurus itu. Seperti sudah hafal seluruh tempat yang ada di dalam bangunan itu, Reborn melangkahkan kakinya menuju lokasi Mukuro. Hari itu terasa sangat sepi. Tidak terdengar suara apapun kecuali langkah sepatu Reborn, dan suara gemerisik daun yang diterpa angin. Entah kemana Joshima Ken dan Kakimoto Chikusa. Biasanya mereka selalu berkeliaran di sekitar gedung.

Reborn memasuki ruangan dimana biasanya Mukuro berada. Betul saja, hitman no.1 itu melihat Mukuro yang duduk di sofa sambil menggosok tridentnya.

"...ada perlu apa, Arcobaleno?" tanya Mukuro yang menyadari keberadaan Reborn.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Jawab Reborn.

"Oya? Apa itu?" Mukuro berdiri dan menghadap Reborn.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Reborn langsung menembakkan peluru kearah Mukuro, namun dengan gesit, Mukuro mampu menghindari serangan mendadak itu.

"Hmp." Reborn mendenguskan napasnya.

"Kufufu. Jarang sekali ya, kamu begitu marah sampai langsung menembakkan peluru begitu..." kata Mukuro santai.

"Oh ya? Tidak juga..." balas Reborn.

"Kufufu... Apa ada hubungannya dengan muridmu itu?"

DOR!

Peluru ditembakkan lagi. Kali ini menyerempet lengan kiri Mukuro.

"Ukh..." Mukuro sedikit goyah.

"Aku tahu kamu menyukai Tsuna." Reborn menatap wajah Mukuro.

"Lalu?" balas Mukuro dengan menahan rasa sakit.

"Tapi kamu membuatnya jatuh sakit." Kata Reborn dingin.

"Lalu kamu mau melukaiku?"

"...tidak." Reborn meletakkan pistol hijaunya yang segera berubah menjadi Leon di topi fedoranya.

Mukuro hanya menatap bingung si Arcobaleno.

"Aku hanya tidak suka caramu mendekatinya." Lanjut Reborn.

"Hm? Kamu mau menyuruhku mengubah sikapku?"

"Begitulah."

"Sayang, itu tidak mungkin kulakukan. Untuk apa sih kamu meminta hal yang kamu sudah tahu jawabannya?"

"...—nya demi Tsuna." Reborn bergumam. Mukuro tidak menangkap kata-kata lelaki berjas hitam itu.

"...pokoknya, kalau kau betul-betul menyukai Tsuna, jangan lakukan hal yang membuatnya sengsara. Atau tidak, dia akan membencimu."

"Ha! Apa dia _bisa_ membenci orang? Dia itu kan terlalu baik dan lemah hatinya... dua sikap senjatanya yang paling berbahaya, terutama bagi dirinya sendiri."

DOR!

.

"Jaga bicaramu, Rokudo Mukuro."

Reborn baru saja menembakkan pelurunya tepat di depan kaki Mukuro.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caramu menyukai Tsuna, tapi jangan buat masalah dengannya."

"..." Mukuro hanya diam.

"...ilusi apa yang kau buat saat mau mengembalikan tubuh mereka?"

"Sarang burung yang mau jatuh dari pohon."

"Jadi dia berusaha membetulkan sarang burung itu dari jendela?"

"Iya."

"Begitu..."

Reborn membalikan badannya, melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan itu.

Murid yang bodoh. Itulah Tsuna.

Tapi benar, Tsuna adalah anak yang baik hati. Hatinya yang begitu baik dan lemah itulah kelebihannya.

Reborn mempercepat langkahnya. Sejujurnya, dia sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya sekarang sangat, sangat menyayangi Tsuna. Semua karena kebaikan hati Tsuna yang begitu besar. Membuat Reborn rela menolong muridnya itu. Dalam keadaan apapun. Hanya demi Tsunalah Reborn akan melakukan apapun. Mungkin dari hal yang baik, sampai hal yang jahat. Demi membuat Tsuna jadi lebih tegar, dan tentu saja... memberinya kebahagiaan utamanya.

-000-

(Jam 05:34 sore, rumah keluarga Sawada)

"Eng..." Tsuna terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sambil berusaha duduk dan membenarkan posisinya, Tsuna memegang keningnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa panas, tapi tidak separah tadi pagi. Matanya mengalihkan pandangan ke meja. Ada bingkisan buah dan tumpukan buku pelajaran.

Tok, tok, tok.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu, lalu pintu itu terbuka. Bianchi dan Reborn muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ah, kamu sudah bangun rupanya..." ucap Bianchi.

"Um. Baru saja." Tsuna membalas Bianchi, "Buah dan buku pelajaran itu dari siapa?"

"Hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi. Mereka titip salam untukmu, Tsuna," Bianchi berjalan mendekati Tusna, "'Semoga cepat sembuh'."

"Um..." Tsuna tersipu malu. Ia senang kedua sahabatnya sangat memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kamu mau mandi lebih awal tidak?" tanya Bianchi.

"Ya. Badanku sudah berkeringat total." Jawab Tsuna sambil berdiri.

"Airnya sudah siap. Berterimakasihlah pada I-pin dan sapi bodoh itu." Reborn menyeringai.

"Iya, iya..." Tsuna keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Bianchi membereskan ranjang Tsuna.

"Besok mungkin ia masih sakit..." kata Reborn memcahkan keheningan.

"Jadi kamu mau menyuruhnya untuk tetap istirahat di rumah?" Bianchi menatap bingung Reborn.

"Tidak. Dia sendiri pasti mau masuk sekolah."

"Begitu..."

"Masalahnya hanyalah..." Reborn melihat keluar jendela.

Langit sore yang berwarna oranye kemerahan, perlahan-lahan berubah semakin gelap. Langit malam berwarna biru kelabu mulai muncul di ujung, menodai terangnya warna langit sore itu.

"Rokudo Mukuro..." desis Reborn.

* * *

Aaahhh... chapter 9 selesai... besok atau kapan update chapter sepuluh... kalau sempet upload ch.10 nya nanti malem, aku bakal update 2 chapter sehari ini. Doain aja bisa... Amin.

Ada reader yang berfirasat akan ada R27 di chap ini... tapi entahlah R27 nya itu bener-bener 'R27' atau cuma kaya brotherly love antara Reborn-Tsuna... itu terserah reader mau anggap yang mana. Author sendiri ga tau yang mana yang bener *plak* Hei, ini kan fanfic 1827, 6927, D18 ama 8059. Ga ada yang bilang R27.

Oke, kebanyakan ngomong. Preview ch.10:

**Ch.10 : Anger.**

Tsuna memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah, padahal ia masih belum sembuh total. Awas Tsuna, jangan paksakan badanmu yang ringkih itu! Nanti kekasihmu di fic ini, si –sensor- khawatir lho!

Tak ada yang khusus dari hari itu, sepertinya sih... Hanya saja Reborn meminta Gokudera dan Yamamoto berjaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Mukuro datang dan melakukan sesuatu pada Tsuna, apalagi Tsuna kan sedang tidak fit badannya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hibari dan Dino?

Ah, DINO PAYAH! Lagi-lagi pekerjaan menghalangi waktunya bersama Hibari. Dan kali ini, pekerjaan itu memaksanya untuk pulang ke Italia, lebih parah lagi, SELAMA DUA BULAN!

Hibari marah! Ini sudah yang kesekian dari sekian kalinya Dino membatalkan janji mereka. Hibari sangat kecewa!

-000-

"Pekerjaanku kali ini cukup lama, sekitar dua bulan lagi aku baru bisa ke Jepang. Makanya aku mau menemuimu sebelum pergi. Dua bulan itu kan lama!" balas Dino.

"PERGI YA PERGI SAJA! Tak perlu datang kesini!" Hibari memukul tepat tangan kiri Dino. Dino pun menjatuhkan cambuknya.

Hibari bernapas berat. Ia membalikan badannya dari Dino, "Pergi sana." Katanya putus asa.

-000-

Okeh, makasih udah baca. Review please? Thanks ^^


	10. Chapter 10: Anger

**Ch. 10: Anger**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di akhir bulan November. Hanya tinggal seminggu lagi menuju musim dingin. Cuaca yang semakin dingin biasanya membuat semua orang malas untuk bangun, lebih baik tidur dalam bungkusan selimut yang hangat. Tapi tidak berlaku bagi murid sekolahan. Dan entah kenapa, tumben-tumbennya anak pertama di keluarga Sawada tidak bangun terlambat. Padahal kondisinya sedang tidak fit. Ingat kan dia masih (sedikit) demam? Di ruang makan, dimana anggota keluarganya yang lain masih sarapan, hanya Tsuna dan ibunya yang tampak sibuk.

"Bekal?"

"Sudah..."

"Botol air minum?"

"Sudah..."

"Obat demam dan sakit kepala?"

"Sudaaah..."

"Payung?"

"Sudaaaaahhh.."

"Lalu... termometer?"

"Ibu, di sekolah untuk apa ada UKS?" tanya Tsuna yang geram melihat tingkah laku ibunya yang kelewat khawatir.

"Tapi, Tsu-kun kan jarang sakit, ibu hanya ingin kamu ada antisipasi kalau sudah sakit begini..."

"Iya, tapi kalau sampai bawa termometer kan berlebi-UHUK UHUK!"

"Baru juga ibu bilang... kamu betul-betul mau sekolah hari ini?"

"Iya. Kalau badanku terasa tidak enak kan aku tinggal ke UKS. Masalahnya aku harus mengejar pelajaran.. Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Memang kamu tidak memakai catatan Hayato?" tanya Bianchi.

"Tentu saja kupakai. Tapi aku tidak enak merepotkannya terus. Uhuk! Uhuk! Sudah, aku berangkat ya..."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Tsu-kun!"

"Iya.. uhuk! Uhuk!"

Tsuna pun melangkahkan kakinya dari rumahnya itu. Dengan langkah sedikit gontai, ia berjalan ke arah sekolahnya. Dia tidak bertemu dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Mungkin karena dua orang itu belum masih tahu kalau Tsuna sudah berniat masuk sekolah.

Sampai di SMP Namimori, Tsuna mengganti sepatu loafernya dengan uwabaki (sepatu khusus dalam sekolah), 'Hhh, kenapa hari ini rasanya sepi sekali ya?' pikir Tsuna. Ia pun segera menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya.

-000-

(Kelas Tsuna)

Tsuna membuka pintu kelas, ia masuk dengan langkah sempoyongan. Ia melihat dua sahabatnya sedang duduk bersebelahan. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu. Entah apa. Tapi kalau dilihat dari ekspresi keduanya, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Masalah apa yang ada kali ini? Rasanya Tsuna tidak punya masalah apa-apa. _Gokudera dan Yamamoto mau dekat-dekat karena cuma membicarakan soal masalah kan?_ Batin Tsuna. Dia tidak tahu kalau sebetulnya mereka sudah pacaran... Tsuna meletakkan tasnya di meja, lalu berjalan mendekati kursi Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto... halo." Sapa Tsuna lembut.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera langsung berdiri dan dan berkata, "Ah, syukurlah anda sudah kembali ke tubuh anda sendiri."

Tsuna hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi Gokudera.

"Yo Tsuna, kamu sudah baikan belum?"

"Ah Yamamoto, umm... masih lumayan demam sih. Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian." Tsuna tersenyum.

"Sungguh, Juudaime? Jangan paksakan badan anda ya." Kata Gokudera yang cemas.

"Tenang saja, Gokudera-kun. Oh ya, terima kasih ya buat buah dan catatannya. Aku betul-betul terbantu lho."

"Hahaha, baguslah kalau begitu."

"Tidak, demi Juudaime, apapun akan kulakukan."

"Ahahha, tidak perlu begitu Gokuder-ku— uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"J-Juudaime! Anda baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya... uhuk! Tenang saja, aku cukup minum air kok..."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Tsuna. Wajahmu masih merah tuh."

"Iya, iya.. uhuk!"

"Tsuna-kun," terdengar suara panggilan manis dari belakang Tsuna.

Tsuna menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Ia mendapati Sasagawa Kyoko dan Kurokawa Hana disitu.

"Kyoko-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Ada tugas pelajaran seni rupa, Tsuna-kun masuk kelompok kami. Aku mau membicarakan jadwal kerja bareng kita." Jelas Kyoko.

"Oh.. tugasnya buat apa?"

Tsuna melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Kyoko. Perempuan yang dulu disukainya, tapi belakangan Tsuna baru sadar kalau sebetulnya Tsuna tidak menyukai Kyoko. Ia hanya mengagumi gadis imut itu.

Sementara itu, Yamamoto dan Gokudera terlihat mengamati sekitar keadaan mereka dengan seksama. Setelah memeastikan tidak ada yang aneh, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk kecil.

Mereka teringat dengan kejadian kemarin di rumah Tsuna...

(Flashback)

Yamamoto dan Gokudera duduk di lantai berkarpet kamar Tsuna. Mereka berdua memperhatikan Reborn yang terlihat sedikit berbeda.

"...kuminta kalian berjaga-jaga." Kata Reborn.

"Dari apa Reborn-san?" Gokudera langsung bertanya.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Jawab Reborn singkat.

"Kenapa dengannya?" kali ini giliran Yamamoto yang bertanya.

Reborn terdiam sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto.

"Sebetulnya kalian sudah tahu kan kalau Mukuro menyukai Tsuna? Terlebih, dia ingin menguasai tubuh Tsuna. Memposesi diri Tsuna."

"Ya." Jawab Yamamoto dan Gokudera bersamaan.

"Sekarang tubuh Tsuna sedang lemah. Dan itu akan memudahkan Mukuro bila ia mau melakukan sesuatu pada Tsuna. Belum lagi, sepertinya besok ia akan masuk sekolah."

"Tapi Tsuna kan sedang sakit... Apa dia betul-betul mau ke sekolah?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Hal itu kita lihat besok saja. Yang pasti kalian berdua harus menjaga Tsuna. Mengerti?"

"Ya." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

(End of Flashback)

KRIIIIIIIIIINGG!

Terdengar bunyi belyang berdering. Yamamoto dan Gokudera tersadar dari lamunan mereka.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Tsuna batuk lagi.

"Tsuna-kun, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyoko yang cemas.

"I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok..."

"Juudaime, kalau anda merasa tidak enak, biar saya temani ke UKS."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Gokudera-kun. Uhuk, uhuk! ...ayo duduk. Belnya sudah bunyi."

Mereka pun duduk di kursi masing-masing. Tapi Yamamoto dan Gokudera tetap tidak membiarkan penjagaan mereka lengah sedetik pun.

-000-

(Ruang Resepsi)

Hibari menatap dalam-dalam pria yang berdiri di depannya. Kopi yang disuguhkan Kusakabe tidak jadi diminum oleh si ketua komite disiplin itu. Ia menaruh cap dan bolpen di atas meja, tidak jadi memeriksa laporan yang diberikan bawahannya. Sambil bertopang dagu, Hibari membuka mulutnya,

"Jadi kamu akan kembali ke Italia?"

"...ya." Jawab pria di depannya itu sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya seperti memohon maaf.

Hibari menghela napasnya pelan. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Dino membatalkan janji mereka karena urusan pekerjaan yang mendesak di negeri asalnya. Hibari lelah mendengar semua permintaan maaf boss keluarga Cavallone itu. Memang sudah sifatnya kalau Hibari itu dingin dan bertemperamen tinggi, tingkat kesabarannya rendah dan... ia sangat membenci pembatalan janji. Karena malam ini, rencananya Dino akan mengajaknya kencan berdua saja (tentu bukan kencan yang romantis seperti pasangan pada umumnya).

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kamu kesini?" tanya Hibari.

"Eh? Aku—"

Belum sempat Dino menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hibari sudah mengeluarkan serangan tonfa dan bersiap-siap menyerangnya.

"Uwa— Kyouya, tunggu dulu! Dengarkan aku dulu—"

"Tak usah banyak bicara." Hibari mulai menyerang Dino. Mau tak mau, Dino pun mengeluarkan cambuknya dan menahan serangan Hibari.

Tapi Hibari yang moodnya sedang jelek itu membuat serangannya makin brutal. Dino sedikit kepayahan menahannya.

"Kamu ada pekerjaan ya langsung pergi saja. Untuk apa datang ke tempatku?" kata Hibari disela-sela serangannya.

"Pekerjaanku kali ini cukup lama. Sekitar dua bulan lagi aku baru bisa ke Jepang. Makanya aku mau menemuimu sebelum pergi. Dua bulan itu kan lama!" balas Dino.

"Pergi ya pergi saja! Tak perlu datang kesini!" Hibari memukul tepat tangan kiri Dino. Dino pun menjatuhkan cambuknya.

Hibari bernapas berat, ia membalikan badannya dari Dino, "Pergi sana." Katanya putus asa.

Dino hanya menatapi punggung remaja Jepang itu dengan sedih. Ia mengambil cambuknya yang jatuh lalu berjalan menjauhi kekasihnya, "Aku akan menghubungimu sesampainya di Italia." Ucap Dino sambil menutup pintu ruang resepsi. Meninggalkan Hibari seorang diri.

Hibari kesal. Sedih. Marah. Frustasi.

Ia dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi itu tidak sudi menjadi pihak yang terus-menerus menunggu. Memang secara finansial, Dino lebih berat karena harus bolak-balik Italia-Jepang demi menemui Hibari. Tapi itu kan resiknya sendiri karena sudah jatuh cinta pada Hibari.

Hibari tahu pikirannya itu egois. Sangat, sangat sejujurnya, sebagai seorang pacar, Hibari hanya ingin diutamakan oleh Dino.

Sayangnya, Kuda Jingkrak itu tidak menyadari keinginan Hibari. Kalaupun ia sadar, ia tidak bisa memenuhinya disaat yang tepat. Seperti hari ini. Janji mereka batal untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan lagi, di Jepang, Dino tidak bisa terus-terusan menemui Hibari. Dia juga punya pekerjaan. Seberapapun besarnya Hibari mengerti hal itu, sadar hal itu, ia tetap tidak bisa terus-terusan menerimanya. Mereka selalu buntu di masalah yang sepele, namun berlanjut terus-menerus.

Perbedaan usia, negara dan pekerjaan memang menyebalkan.

Hibari langsung mengamuk di ruang resepsi, ia memukul meja, kursi, dinding dan tirai, semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Meninggalkan bekas yang berantakan.

Setelah merasa sedikit puas, ia melempar tonfanya ke lantai lalu duduk di sofa yang sudah lumayan hancur.

"...Dino." Gumam Hibari.

* * *

Huaaa pendek bangeeetttt... maaf yaa... apalagi buat fans D18, di chapter ini mereka bertengkar, terus Dino pergi, huaahhh rasanya buruk banget. Dan, **Dino ngga akan akan muncul. Kecuali dalam bentuk telepon untuk chapter kedepan**. **Kemunculannya mungkin bakal lama**. Jadi, **BERSABARLAH** penggemar D18.

WARNING: Setelah chapter ini, **mungkin akan ada yang membenci Hibari dan/atau Tsuna**. SERIUS. MUNGKIN BAKAL ADA YANG BENCI SAMA KARAKTER MEREKA DISINI. Buat itu,** aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya**.

Tapi buat penggemar 1827, bergembiralah... (mungkin).

Okeh, Preview chapter 11.

**Ch. 11: A Kiss from Hibari.**

...

ENTAH APA YANG HARUS DITULIS DI BAGIAN PREVIEW INI. Rasanya dilihat dari judulnya saja udah cukup kan?

Begitulah. Chapter ini ngga ada previewnya ke chapter berikut :p

Makasih udah baca. Review please?


	11. Chapter 11: A Kiss from Hibari

Siapa reader yang belum review chapter 11? Cepet review! -PLUUUAAAAAAKKKHHH-

Ga kok, aku ga maksa buat nge-review ahahhaa :D nah, dalam sehari bisa juga update dua kali... pertama kalinya nih. Hahhahaa. Okeh, baca aja deh.

* * *

**Ch. 11: A Kiss from Hibari

* * *

**

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!"

Ternyata keadaan Tsuna tidak bertambah baik. Keadaannya makin parah karena tadi ada pelajaran diluar kelas. Wajahnya yang sudah merah semakin menggelap warnanya. Guru yang mengajar sudah sangat kasihan melihat muridnya yang malang itu.

"Sawada-kun, sebaiknya kamu ke ruang kesehatan saja." Kata guru yang mengajar.

Memang sih, Tsuna tidak merasa dirinya mampu tahan berada di dalam kelas lebih lama lagi. Kepalanya sudah sangat pusing. Rasanya, dia tidak bisa lagi berpikir.

"Baik pak... uhuk! Uhuk!" Tsuna berdiri dari kursinya.

"Pak, boleh saya mengantarnya?" tanya Gokudera dari kursinya.

"Ah, ya. Boleh. Segera kembali ya."

"Baik Pak." Gokudera pun mendekati Juudaimenya lalu menuntun bocah malang itu keluar kelas.

Di perjalanan Gokudera semakin meningkatkan pengawasannya. Di lorong sepi begini, apapun bisa terjadi.

"Maaf ya Gokudera-kun... aku jadi merepotkan- uhuk uhuk!"

"Juudaime! Aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kita segera ke UKS."

"Ya..." balas Tsuna lemah.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan (yang lagi-lagi tak ada dokternya) Tsuna langsung tiduran di atas ranjang. Sementara Gokudera mencari obat demam di laci UKS dan mengambil air minum untuk Tsuna. Ditaruhnya dua benda itu di atas meja kecil disebelah ranjang Tsuna. Sambil tersenyum, Gokudera berkata, "Juudaime minum obat ini lalu tidur ya? Aku akan kembali ke kelas."

"Iya... terima kasih, Gokudera-kun." Balas Tsuna sambil memegang gelas lalu meminum obat itu.

Gokudera hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terima kasih Tsuna.

"Uhuk. Uhuk." Tsuna batuk lagi, "Ahh, sebaiknya aku tidur. Gokudera-kun, kamu kembali ke kelas saja... jangan sampai Pak guru memarahimu."

"Baik, Juudaime. Silakan beristirahat."

Gokudera pun keluar dari ruang kesehatan setelah menutup pintu. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada boss muda keluarga Vongola itu. Terlebih karena dia sedang sakit. Gokudera pun berbalik menuju kelasnya.

Beberapa meter di belakang Gokudera, Hibari sedang berjalan mengelilingi sekolahnya. Mungkin hanya inspeksi, menengkan diri juga setelah menghancurkan ruang resepsi. Hibari melihat Gokudera keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Membuat sang cloud guardian itu penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, karena Gokudera jelas bukan tipe yang bisa masuk ruang kesehatan. Maka berjalanlah ia ke depan pintu UKS, cowok berambut hitam halus itu membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan putih itu. Hibari melihat Tsuna yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang. Tsuna yang belum tidur pun melihat kemunculan Hibari di ambang pintu. Dilihatnya Hibari menutup pintu geser ruang UKS, tanpa melakukan apapun setelahnya, mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Membuat wajah Tsuna yang sudah berwarna merah karena sakit semakin merona.

"Hibari-san— uhuk! Uhuk uhuk!" Tsuna batuk lagi.

"Sedang apa kau disini, herbivore?" tanya Hibari.

"Aku baru mau tidur... karena badanku demam— uhuk uhuk!"

"Demam?" Hibari berjalan mendekati Tsuna.

"Iya.. mungkin karena pertama, aku masuk angin- uhuk! Uhuk! ...saat Hibari-san di tubuhku karena suka tidur di atap... lalu- uhuk! Uhuk! Karena kehujanan dua hari yang lalu..."

"Gara-gara aku?"

"Eh? Bukan, bukan... kondisiku memang sedang tidak fit. Jadi itu bukan salah Hibari-san... uhuk! Uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

"Kamu sudah minum obat belum?" tanya Hibari.

'E-eh?" Tsuna sedikit kaget. Hibari mengkhawatirkannya kah?

"Sudah... baru saja tadi... uhuk uhuk. Gokudera-kun memberiku obat..."

"Begitu..."

Tsuna menyadari punggung tangan kanan Hibari terluka, namun tidak mengeluarkan darah.

"Hibari-san, punggung tanganmu kenapa?"

Hibari melihat punggung tangannya. Sebagian berwarna biru keunguan. Terbentur ketika dia membabi buta di ruang resepsi tadi. Sebegitu emosinya kah dia sampai tidak bisa merasakan sakit dari memar ini?

"Dibiarkan juga sembuh." Hibari cuek.

"Eh? Tidak bisa begitu... Biar kuperban ya?"

Tsuna berusaha bangun dari ranjang dan mencari perban. Tak sampai lima menit, dia sudah menemukannya dan duduk kembali di ranjang, "Kemarikan tanganmu, Hibari-san."

Hibari (entah kenapa) menurut. Dia pun duduk disebelah Tsuna. Membuat cowok berambut coklat itu berdebar karena senang dan malu, tentunya juga gugup. Dalam diam, Tsuna melilitkan perban di tangan Hibari. Hibari diam saja memperhatikan wajah Tsuna dengan seksama. Ada segaris berwarna merah terang di pipinya, hembusan napasnya yang terkena Hibari, jari-jemari kecilnya yang menyentuh tangan Hibari terasa panas. Napasnya juga terdengar berat. Terkadang, Tsuna juga terbatuk-batuk.

Melihat tubuh Tsuna yang mungil dan begitu tak berdayanya dia saat ini, membuat Hibari merasa sedang berhadapan dengan binatang kecil. Mungil. Dan... manis.

_Deg._

Jantung Hibari berdebar sedikit lebih cepat tanpa seizin tuannya. Kenapa? Dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Tapi, rasanya... Hibari jadi ingin menyentuh orang di hadapannya itu. Mendekapnya dalam pelukan yang hangat. Membelai rambutnya, menghujaninya dengan ciuman yang lembut. Memberinya kehangatan. Seperti yang biasa Dino lakukan padanya...

'_Kyouya...'_

Terbayang selintas Dino yang sedang tersenyum dan memanggil namanya dalam benak Hibari.

_Deg!_

Hibari tersadar. Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan tentang Tsuna? Dia kan sudah punya Dino, lalu kenapa juga dia harus memikirkan hal seperti tadi? Terutama bagian menghujani herbivore itu dengan ciuman lembut. Ia sudah membiarkan Tsuna memasuki hatinya. Mengusik pikirannya. Hibari tersentak dari lamunannya saat Tsuna berkata, "Sudah selesai Hibari-san."

"..." Hibari melihat tangannya yang sudah selesai diperban. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali sih bilang 'terima kasih'? Hibari malah diam, tidak berkata apapun pada Tsuna.

"Semoga cepat sembuh ya Hibari-san." Kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum lembut.

_Deg deg._

Lagi-lagi jantung Hibari berdebar kencang. Ia merasa... sangat bahagia saat melihat senyuman Tsuna. Sama sepeti ketika bertemu Dino setelah sekian lamanya.

"uhuk, uhuk!" wajah Tsuna semakin memerah.

"Hm. 'Semoga cepat sembuh'? Sebaiknya kamu pikirkan dirimu juga, Tsunayoshi."

"E-eh?" Tsuna tersentak kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu. _Ini yang pertama kalinya Hibari-san memanggil nama kecilku..._ batin Tsuna.

_Aku boleh senang kan...? Meskipun dia sudah punya Dino-san..._

"Aku tidak mau berhutang budi." Kata Hibari.

Hibari mengambil gelas Tsuna yang sudah tak ada isinya, lalu mengisi ulang airnya. Kemudian, ia mencari obat batuk berbentuk tablet. Setelah menemukannya, Hibari meletakkan gelas dan obat itu di meja sebelah Tsuna. Ia duduk di ranjang Tsuna. Membuat si kecil itu kaget dan berdebar-debar.

'Ada apa dengan Hibari-san hari ini? Kenapa dia jadi... lembut begini padaku? ...Ah, mungkin benar dia hanya tidak mau berhutang budi karena sudah kuperbankan lukanya.'

Tiba-tiba saja Hibari menyentuh kening Tsuna dengan tangannya.

_Deg!_ Tsuna makin berdebar-debar.

"Hm, tubuhmu memang panas." Kata Hibari. Ia mengambil obat Tsuna dan air minum, lalu memasukkan keduanya kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Tusna bingung, "Hibari-san, itu obat untukku ka—"

Belum sempat pertanyaannya selesai, Hibari sudah menarik tangan Tsuna, dalam satu detik, Hibari menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tsuna yang sedikit terbuka.

Langsung saja ia mentransfer obat dan air yang ada di dalam mulutnya ke mulut Tsuna.

"Uu— (gluk) Uh— Mmmn!"

Padahal Tsuna sudah meneguk obat yang dialirkan dari mulut Hibari. Padahal isi mulut mereka sudah sama-sama kosong. Tapi Hibari tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Malah, ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tsuna. Menikmati rasa yang ada di dalam terowongan kecil itu, lidah mereka bersentuhan. Panasnya lidah Tsuna terasa seperti aliran listrik kecil di lidah Hibari, 'Herbivore ini betul-betul demam.' Pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, di tengah-tengah ciuman itu, Tsuna terbatuk. Terpaksa Hibari menarik kembali bibirnya yang menempel di bibir Tsuna.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Batuk Tsuna kali ini lumayan parah. Mungkin karena pada dasarnya dia sakit, lalu ditambah ciuman tiba-tiba Hibari, air dan obat yang dipaksa masuk bersamaan, lidah Hibari yang mendominasi di dalam mulut Tsuna dan terakhir... rasa terkejutnya sendiri.

'Ke-kenapa Hibari-san tiba-tiba menciumku? Dia bilang tidak mau berhutang budi, tapi... untuk apa dia menciumku?' Tsuna panik. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya yang gemetaran. Wajahnya semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Jantungnya berdebar keras sampai-sampai ia sendiri takut kalau Hibari bisa mendengarnya.

Hibari berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Tsuna hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Aku pergi." Kata Hibari sambil berjalan keluar UKS.

Tsuna bengong menatap kepergian Hibari, ia tiduran di atas ranjang.

'UWAAAAAAAAAAA! Aku, aku, aku... berciuman dengan Hibari-saaaann!' Tsuna menjerit kegirangan dalam hatinya.

'Aduuuuuhhh, bagaimana iniii... aku senang sekali...' Tsuna menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Baiklah, sekarang dia sudah seperti seorang anak perempuan yang tergila-gila dengan kekasihnya.

_Tapi kenapa Hibari-san menciumku disaat dia sudah punya Dino-san? Hibari-san tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu seperti... mencium orang lain begitu tadi kan?_

-000-

(Di pihak Hibari)

Hibari berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia kaget dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa tadi ia bisa mencium herbivore itu? Untuk apa? Tidak mau berhutang budi karena tangannya sudah diperbani? Ha! Itu sangat berlebihan! Itu sama sekali bukan tipe Hibari. Memberi obat lewat mulut ke mulut, lalu meneruskannya dan menjadi sebuah ciuman yang berlebihan di saat dirinya sudah punya Dino.

Kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia di dekat Tsuna tadi? Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah.

Kenapa naluri untuk menguasai Tsuna berlarian di sekujur tubuhnya tadi? Padahal selama ini dirinyalah yang selalu menerima segalanya dari Dino.

Hibari semakin bingung, ia menaiki tangga menuju atap secepat mungkin, berlari. Seakan ada sesuatu yang mengejarnya –padahal tidak ada-. Dengan napas terengah-engah, ia mendobrak pintu atap dan segera menutupnya. Hibari terduduk di depan pintu. Sambil menatap langit yang jernih, ia menenangkan dirinya.

Coba dipikir baik-baik. Perlahan-lahan.

Hibari sangat kecewa karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya Dino meninggalkannya lantaran pekerjaan. Dia sangat, sangat, sangat kesal, marah, frustasi! Rasanya benci kalau mengingat hal itu.

Di satu sisi, Hibari tahu kalau sebetulnya Dino sudah sangat baik karena dia merelakan waktu dan uangnya ke Jepang hanya untuk bertemu dengan Hibari dalam jangka waktu yang tak pasti, kadang lama, kadang sebentar. Kekasih mana di dunia ini yang rela menghambur-hamburkan uangnya hanya untuk menemui pasangannya yang masih seorang remaja?

Tapi disisi lainnya, Hibari yang egois tidak mau selalu jadi pihak yang menunggu. Kenyataannya, dia memang masih murid SMP. Tidak mungkin kan seorang murid SMP mengejar kekasihnya yang lebih tua tujuh tahun ke Italia? Negara yang sangat jauh dari Jepang. Ada juga harusnya Dino yang ke Jepang –yang selalu dilakukannya-. Tapi kalau sudah di Jepang, Hibari ingin dirinya diutamakan oleh Dino daripada pekerjaannya. Karena mereka kan juga tidak setiap hari bertemu. Kebanyakan, dari satu minggu Dino di Jepang, 4 hari akan dihabiskannya dengan pekerjaan. 3 hari, selama 4-5 jam atau ke atas dihabiskannya dengan Hibari. **Tidak tiga hari penuh**. Hibari tidak mau terus menunggu. Ia bosan. Ia lelah. Ia marah pada Dino.

Dan di saat emosinya tidak stabil itulah, ia bertemu Tsuna di ruang kesehatan. Dengan kelembutan dan kehangatannya –tanpa Tsuna sendiri sadari- ia berhasil memasuki hati Hibari. Tsuna berhasil menyentuh dan membangunkan naluri 'kelelakian' Hibari.

Tsuna yang lembut.

Tsuna yang terlihat lemah.

Tsuna yang terlihat begitu membutuhkan tempat untuk berlindung.

Hibari tergerak dengan semua itu.

Baru kali ini ia merasa dirinya mampu melindungi orang lain.

Baru kali ini ia merasa dirinya mampu mendominasi orang lain.

Dan baru kali ini pula ia merasa dirinya tidak lagi menjadi pihak yang menunggu.

Pikirannya kejam? Ya. Hibari sendiri mengakui bahwa pikirannya kejam. Tapi ia sudah betul-betul tidak mau lagi menunggu. Ia sudah muak dengan semua hal itu.

Naluri lelakinya yang bangkit mengatakan ingin mendominasi Sawada Tsunayoshi. Melindunginya. Memilikinya. Menguasainya.

...meski pikirannya tidak berbohong tentang menguasai Tsuna itu, tapi hatinya masih tersayat jika memikirkan Dino. Ia tidak tahu mana yang harus dipilih.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia tidak tahu.

Ia _masih_ menyukai Dino.

Tapi ia tertarik _dengan _Tsuna.

Hibari menundukkan kepalanya

_...Apakah sekarang semuanya berubah?  


* * *

_

Aduh. Masih pendek ya. Tadinya mau digabung sama chapter 12... tapi ngga usah deh, intinya rada beda sih.

**SPOILER:** Di chapter selanjutnya, Hibari bakal bingung menentukan pilihannya. Memang di akhiran dia bakal memutuskan siapa yang akhirnya dia pilih. Tapi tunggu pembaca. Kalau begitu fanfic Swap Sensation selesai dong? (ha ha) makanya, meski Hibari sudah menentukan pilihan dia, tapi tetep bakal ada yang terjadi. Apa itu? Tunggu aja.

Sekali lagi, kalau ada yang baca fanfic ini mulai dari chapter ini kedepan, mungkin bakal membenci Hibari dan/atau Tsuna. Mungkin ya...

Oke, preview ch.12.

**Ch. 12: Between Two Hearts.**

Seperti yang sudah author katakan di atas, Hibari bingung mikirin Tsuna ama Dino. Tapi setelah itu ternyata Mukuro muncul di rumah Hibari dan sedikit mengganggu dia. **GA ADA 6918 KOK.**

-000-

"Sungguh seorang pemarah dan egois," ucap Mukuro, "Padahal kamu sudah punya si kuda jingkrak, tapi masih berani menyentuh Tsunayoshi-kun."

"...herbivore itu bukan milik siapapun." Balas Hibari.

"Ya, untuk saat ini."

"...maksudmu?"

Mukuro tersenyum, "Dia akan segera jadi milikku."

-000-

REVIEW PLEASE.

Makasih udah baca :)


	12. Chapter 12: Between Two Hearts

**Ch. 12: Between Two Hearts

* * *

**

Begitu sampai di rumahnya, Hibari langsung berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, ia membuang tonfanya ke atas meja sehingga membuat bunyi benturan cukup keras. Seperti orang yang sedang marah, ia memukul tiang kayu berkali-kali. Tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menghantam tangannya. Hibari bernapas berat. Ia kesal. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya serendah itu. Terbayang di kepalanya kejadian di ruang UKS tadi, ia mencium Tsuna. Hatinya goyah disaat Dino tidak ada bersamanya. Ia sangat, sangat rendah. Hibari tidak bisa menjaga perasaannya pada Dino, mengingkari cintanya pada Dino dengan juniornya sendiri.

Perasaan Hibari campur aduk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Apa yang sebaiknya dia pilih? Meneruskan hubungannya dengan Dino, atau memutuskannya lalu mulai mendekati Tsuna. Hibari tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengerti. Hibari melihat ke taman di luar ruangan itu. Di pinggirannya ditanami bunga iris. Teringat di otaknya kenangan saat Tsuna menginap di rumahnya.

(Flashback)

_"Bunga itu... Hibari-san yang menanamnya?" tanya Tsuna sedikit gugup._

_"...bukan." jawab Hibari._

_"Eh? Kalau begitu siapa?"_

_Hibari diam sejenak. Tsuna melihat tatapan Hibari ke bunga itu lembut. Sangat lembut. Seperti sesuatu yang sangat dihartainya._

_"Dino." Jawab Hibari._

(End of Flashback)

Hibari berbohong pada Tsuna sewaktu itu. Sesungguhnya, memang Dinolah yang memberikan bibit bunga itu, dan waktu menanamnya, Dino memaksa Hibari membantunya. Sebetulnya bunga itu mereka tanam berdua, dengan bantuan tukang kebun yang dibayar Dino juga. Ya, bunga yang mereka tanam berdua...

_Drrt. Drrt._

Terasa getaran handphone dari saku celana Hibari, yang kemudian diiringi ring tone mars SMP Namimori. Hibari merogoh sakunya, sebuah telepon, dari Dino.

Hibari bingung. Entah harus diangkat atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya Hibari memilih yang pertama. Ia mengangkatnya.

"...apa?" kata Hibari.

"Kyouya! Kamu sudah pulang sekolah?" tanya Dino di seberang telepon.

"...sudah. Aku sudah sampai di rumah." Balas Hibari.

"Oh begitu... baguslah. Jangan lupa siram bunganya ya."

"...ya..."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada bahan pembicaraan sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya Hibari membuka mulutnya, "Kamu dimana?"

"Sedang transit di Bangkok. 15 menit lagi aku harus kembali ke pesawat."

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

"...Kalau tak ada yang mau kamu bicarakan, akan kututup."

"Ah! Tunggu! Aku..."

Hibari menajamkan telinganya.

"...Aku minta maaf Kyouya, karena aku harus kembali ke Italia... yah, kurasa kamu tidak mau memaafkanku karena hal ini sering terjadi sebelumnya, tapi..." terdengar Dino menghela napas dan berdehem disana, "Ketahuilah, aku sangat ingin memelukmu saat ini juga."

_Deg._

Jantung Hibari berdetak keras.

"—andaikan tak ada pekerjaan ini, aku akan langsung pergi menemuimu... Memelukmu. Menciummu. Merasakan hangat tubuhmu..."

.

_Kalau begitu, tinggalkan pekerjaan itu! Datanglah ke tempatku sekarang juga! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Dino! _Seru Hibari dalam hatinya.

.

"—aku janji, segera setelah pekerjaan ini selesai, aku akan mengambil libur untuk langsung menemuimu."

.

...sekali lagi, hati Hibari terasa runtuh.

.

"...aku mencintaimu, Kyouya. Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Kuusahakan sesering mungkin meneleponmu. Sampai jumpa..."

'_beep'._

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Dino.

Hibari menjatuhkan handphonenya dari genggaman tangannya. Ia terduduk di atas lantai kayu di lorong depan ruang tamu. Memandangi bunga berwarna ungu di bawahnya.

_Aku sudah tahu isi hatimu, bodoh. _

_Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah... tindakanmu..._

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang Hibari. Tapi pemuda berambut hiitam itu tidak berniat membalikan badannya. Dari perubahan udara saja, Hibari sudah tahu siapa yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Untuk apa kamu kesini.. Rokudo Mukuro?" tanya Hibari dengan nada tajam.

"Kufufu. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, kamu memang tidak pernah membiarkan penjagaanmu jatuh... walau dalam situasi yang sedang membingungkan bagimu." Kata Mukuro yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung sang Cloud Guardian.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang juga atau kugigit kau sampai mati."

"Aduh, galak sekali sih? Saking tidak mengertinya dengan perasaanmu sendiri ya? Antara si Cavallone atau Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Hmp. Herbivore itu?" Hibari berdiri lalu berjalan ke dekat meja tempat tonfanya berada, melewati Mukuro.

"Tak perlu menyembunyikannya. Aku lihat kalian berdua berciuman di ruang UKS tadi siang, dari luar jendela."

'_ZAT!'_

Hibari langsung mengayunkan tonfanya ke arah Mukuro, tapi sang illusionist itu berhasil menghindar.

"Sungguh seorang pemarah dan egois," ucap Mukuro, "Padahal kamu sudah punya si kuda jingkrak, tapi masih berani menyentuh Tsunayoshi-kun."

"...herbivore itu bukan milik siapapun." Balas Hibari.

"Ya, untuk saat ini."

"...maksudmu?"

Mukuro tersenyum, "Dia akan segera jadi milikku."

'_ZAT!'_

Sekali lagi, Hibari menyerang Mukuro. Namun sekali lagi juga lelaki itu berhasil menghindar, dan kini Mukuro sudah berdiri di taman, tidak lagi di ruang tamu Hibari.

"Kuperingatkan Kyouya-kun," Mukuro menatap tajam Hibari, "Keserakahan akan berakibat buruk padamu."

Hibari tersentak.

"Hm. Arrivederci." Mukuro pun pergi dari rumah bergaya Jepang itu.

Hibari menurunkan tangannya lalu menaruh kedua tonfa miliknya ke atas meja lagi. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia memijat-mijat keningnya sambil duduk di atas zabuton. Entah apa yang harus dipilihnya. Di sudut hatinya, Hibari ingin menjaga cintanya dengan Dino. Tapi di sudut yang lainnya, ia ingin mencoba mengemban hubungan dengan Tsuna. Hibari tahu, ia menyukai tutornya sebesar sang tutor menyukainya. Tapi ternyata hatinya bisa tergerak dengan Tsuna. Dan perasaan tertarik dengan Tsuna berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Sebelumnya, alasan Hibari tertarik dengan herbivore itu karena kekuatannya yang bisa mengimbangi Hibari. Tapi sekarang... jantungnya berdebar di hadapan pemuda mungil itu. Ia merasa ingin memiliki Tsuna. Perasaan tertariknya kini bukan lagi dalam hal kekuatan. Tapi karena Tsuna adalah Tsuna. Pribadinya. Perilakunya. Penampilannya, dan... hatinya.

Hibari memejamkan matanya.

Berpikir dalam-dalam menentukan pilihannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia kembali membuka matanya.

Berjalan ke lorong lalu duduk, memperhatikan bunga iris. Matanya beralih ke punggung tangan kanannya yang diperbani Tsuna. Sejenak, Hibari tersenyum lalu melihat ke langit. Langit sore sudah berubah jadi langit malam. Bulan purnama yang terang terlihat begitu indah. Hibari menghela napas.

Dia sudah memutuskannya.

Dia akan meninggalkan orang itu.

Tak'kan lagi terpengaruh, baik oleh suara, penampilan, hingga ingatan tentang kenangan yang sudah terjadi.

Hibari memegang kelopak bunga iris, kemudian ia bergumam dalam suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Maafkan aku, Dino..."

* * *

...semuanya boleh membunuhku karena satu chapter yang PENDEKNYA KELEWATAN ini. Belum lagi, AKHIRANNYA yang CLIFFHANGER. Ga jelas siapa yang akhirnya dipilih Hibari. Silakan lempar bom, tusuk, tonjok, tampar, kelitikin, dll author ini. Berikan kritik sepuas-puasnya di review juga gapapa... karena aku tahu chapter ini rasanya SUCK abis.

Nah~ siapa reader yang kangen adegan 6927? Bergembiralah di chapter 13...

Warning: 6927 LEMON (pemerkosaan oleh Mukuro... )

**Preview Ch. 13: A Day (Date) With Mukuro.**

Alasan apa yang dimiliki Mukuro sampai ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan Tsuna?  
Padahal sebelumnya, si mesum berkepala nanas itu mendekati Tsuna hanya karena dia mau memposesi tubuhnya... 'kan?

...Apa Mukuro berbohong soal suka? Apa dia menggunakan alasan itu untuk menutupi maksud sesungguhnya?

Tsuna sebetulnya tidak mau berpikir begitu, ia ingin mempercayai Mukuro. Tapi...

-000-

Dengan sigap, Mukuro membuka kancing baju piyama Tsuna, lalu mengecup leher mungil pemuda itu.

"Ah—!" Tsuna mengerang.

Di satu pihak, Tsuna senang karena Mukuro tidak mencium bibirnya, TAPI ITU BUKAN ALASAN MEMPERBOLEHKANNYA MELAKUKAN HAL YANG LEBIH BERBAHAYA!

"Mukuro! Hentikan— Aaah! Nnggghhhh—!" erangan Tsuna makin keras.

...dimana si Arcobaleno yang suka mengganggu itu ya? Kalau begini... apa keperawanan-ups, salah, kejantanan Tsuna akan terampas oleh Mukuro?

-000-

Review please! Flame juga boleh. Karena aku tau, chapter ini minta dibuang ke tong sampah ato kloset aja... ke TPA langsung kalo perlu.

Makasih udah baca ^^~


	13. Chapter 13: A day with Mukuro

**Warning**: 6927 lemon

**Ch. 13: A Day (Date) with Mukuro**

**

* * *

**

Tiga hari berlalu setelah kejadian Hibari mencium Tsuna di ruang kesehatan. Entah harus senang atau sedih, tapi selama tiga hari itu juga Tsuna tidak pernah melihat Hibari lagi. Mungkin hal itu bagus juga, karena Tsuna jadi bisa sedikit menenangkan diri dan berusaha menganggap ciuman itu sebagai pemberian obat saja dari Hibari karena ia sudah memperbani tangan ketua komite disiplin itu. Walau Tsuna sedih juga karena ciumannya dengan orang yang disukainya harus dianggapnya bukan ciuman, tapi pemberian obat. Kenapa? Karena Tsuna sadar betul kalau Hibari sudah punya Dino.

Nah, kalau memikirkan soal ciuman, Tsuna jadi teringat dengan ciuman pertamanya, per-ta-ma-nya di Kokuyo Land bersama orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya, tak lain tak bukan adalah Rokudo Mukuro. Si Mist Guardian generasi kesepuluh keluarga mafia Vongola.

Ya, guardian Tsuna. Dan Tsuna sangat tidak suka dengan ciuman Mukuro itu. Ciuman Mukuro memang membuat Tsuna mendesah, karena sebetulnya Mukuro memang jago mencium, bohong kalau sebetulnya Tsuna tidak merasa enak. Tapiii, Tsuna tidak suka karena Mukuro melakukannya dengan paksa, apalagi Mukuro bukan orang yang disukai Tsuna. Garis bawahi yang terakhir tadi. Selama tiga hari itu juga Tsuna tidak melihat Mukuro. Dan inilah yang amat, sangat, teramat dia syukuri.

Tiga hari yang tenang tanpa gangguan apapun. Sakitnya juga sudah sembuh. Tsuna sudah sehat kembali. Dan hari ini hari Sabtu, jadi sekolah libur. Dan Tsuna bisa bangun siang, menikmati hari libur dengan santai... atau begitulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

Begitu Tsuna membuka mata, terjaga dari mimpinya... bukan langit-langit kamar yang terlihat, tapi WAJAH ROKUDO MUKURO! Si mesum berkepala nanas itu! Tunggu. Dari mana dia masuk ke kamar Tsuna? Sejak kapan? Dan kenapa Mukuro ada di atas Tsuna?

"Selamat pagi Tsunayoshi-kun." Sapa Mukuro ramah.

"...pagi... Mukuro." Tsuna menjawabnya pelan.

"Ngapain kamu pagi-pagi begini di atas ranjangku (dan tubuhku) Mukuro?"

"Aku baru saja mau membangunkanmu." Mukuro tersenyum.

"...haha," Tsuna tertawa maksa, "Sekarang aku sudah bangun, jadi tak perlu lagi kan?" tanya Tsuna sedikit sinis.

"Hmm, iya sih..." Mukuro menyanggupinya, tapi tidak menyingkirkan badannya sesenti pun dari posisinya yang 'berbahaya' itu.

"Bisa tolong minggir?" tanya Tsuna baik-baik.

"Tidak."

"Apa-apaan itu? Cepat minggir!"

"Ga mau."

"Ck. Alasannya?"

—_Aaakhh! Aku salah tanyaaa!_ Jerit Tsuna dalam hati. Dia sebetulnya sudah tahu betul alasan Mukuro ada di atas tubuhnya sekarang ini apa.

"Alasannya? Kufufu... tentu saja 'memanjakanmu' Tsunayoshi-kun."

"TIDAAAAKKK! HIEEEEE!"

Dengan sigap, Mukuro membuka kancing baju piyama Tsuna, lalu langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di leher mungil pemuda itu. Mukuro menjilatnya. Namun, wangi tubuh Tsuna yang manis serasa membangkitkan gairahnya. Ia pun membuka mulutnya dan menggigit kecil leher Tsuna. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher putih itu.

"Aah!" Tsuna mengerang.

Di satu pihak, Tsuna tenang karena Mukuro tidak mencium bibirnya, TAPI ITU BUKAN ALASAN MEMPERBOLEHKANNYA MELAKUKAN HAL YANG LEBIH BERBAHAYA!

"Mukuro! Hentikaan! Aaahh... nngghhh—" erangan Tsuna makin keras.

Lidah Mukuro mulai turun menjilati tubuh Tsuna, membuat si rambut coklat itu merasa enak-ups, aneh. Tsuna menutup matanya, menolak untuk melihat kenyataan yang sedang terjadi di depannya, namun tangannya berusaha berontak. Mukuro jelas merasa terganggu dengan rontaan Tsuna, maka ia langsung memegang kedua tangan kecil itu lalu mengikatnya dengan kemeja Tsuna, menaruhnya di atas kepala Tsuna, "Aaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sudah termasuk tindak kejahatan!" jerit Tsuna.

"Tidak, Tsunayoshi-kun, karena aku melakukan ini atas dasar cintaku padamu." Mukuro tersenyum sambil mengelus kulit lembut Tsuna.

"Begini kamu bilang 'cinta'! Henti— uuh.. a-aahh..." Tsuna mendesah saat Mukuro menyentuh dan memilin benda kembar berwarna pink kemerahan di dada Tsuna. Desahan Tsuna makin mengeras karena Mukuro meraba benda itu dengan erotis.

"Bo-bodoh.. jangan... aaahh.. uunnggg..."

Bukannya behenti, Mukuro malah menjilat dan mengulum benda itu satu persatu. Tsuna langsung terlonjak karena rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya ternyata begitu besar.

Mukuro tidak berhenti, ia malah menurunkan celana Tsuna, membuat pemuda itu memekik ketakutan.

"Haa... aahh..." Tsuna mengela napas, " Jangan, Mukuro..." pintanya dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat dan air mata sudah mulai keluar. Seakan tak mendengar Tsuna, Mukuro mencium perut lelaki itu, sementara tangannya mulai memegang benda privasi Tsuna. Mukuro meraba benda itu, pertamanya halus, namun kemudian tangannya mulai bergerak naik-turun, mulai mengocok benda itu. Tsuna jelas mengerang, namun di sela-sela erangannya itu, ia berhasil mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Bodoh! Kamu ngapain?" jerit Tsuna.

"Hmm, kamu manis sekali Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro merasa alat vital Tsuna sudah mulai basah. Reaksinya ternyata cepat juga. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, lalu dengan sigap ia memasukkan dan menjilat ujung alat vital Tsuna ke dalam mulutnya. Sontak Tsuna kaget, ia langsung mendorong kepala Mukuro, tapi sayang, justru semakin kamu mendorongnya, semakin dalam pula Mukuro memasukkan benda privasi Tsuna itu. Tsuna merasa sangat, sangat aneh. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, ia susah bernapas, seluruh darahnya terasa bergejolak. _Apa perasaan ini? ...rasanya... rasanya ada sesuatu yang mau keluar... apa ini? _

Dan saat Mukuro bertambah liar menjilati alat vital Tsuna dalam mulutnya, Tsuna betul-betul tidak mau menahannya lagi.

"Aaah! Mu-Mukuro, lepaskan! Aku— Aaaaaaahhh!"

'_sprut!'_

...

Dari ujung bibir Mukuro keluar sedikit cairan kental berwarna putih kekuningan. Tsuna langsung shock. Wajahnya naas, seperti otang yang baru kena tsunami. Ia menatap Mukuro, pria itu mengelap cairan yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang, Tsuna merasa kalau cairan yang keluar dari alat vitalnya itu tidak sesedikit yang dilap Mukuro. Jadi kemana sisanya? ...diminum Mukuro kah? Sepertinya begitu. Matanya melebar, mulutnya menganga. Tsuna tidak percaya dengan kenyataan itu. Mukuro menyadari tatapan Tsuna, ia terkekeh lalu berkata, "Kenapa, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Dengan terbata-bata, Tsuna balik bertanya, "Ka-kamu... apa kamu yang kamu te-teguk..?"

"Oya? Tsunayoshi-kun, kamu tidak tahu?" Jawab Mukuro enteng. Ia mencoba mendekati wajah Tsuna.

Bukannya Tsuna tidak tahu, tapi ia mencoba untuk menyangkal hal buruk nan menjijikan ituu!

Melihat reaksi wajah Tsuna, Mukuro hanya tersenym lalu bilang dengan santainya, "Itu spermamu, Tsunayoshi-kun."

.

.

.

Rasanya Tsuna mau pingsan saat itu juga.

"KENAPA KAMU MINUM *uhuk-uhuk* spermaKU, MUKURO?" jerit Tsuna, "Itu kan kotor! Menjijikan! Kenapa kamu bisa— "

Belum sempat kata-katanya selesai, tiba-tiba saja Mukuro sudah melumat bibir Tsuna yang bersih.

_TIDAAAAAAAAAKKK!_ Jerit Tsuna sangat keras dalam hatinya. _Dia.. dia... DIA MENCIUMKU DENGAN BIBIRNYA YANG BARU SAJA TERKENA 'ITU' KU?_

Sayang sekali bagi Tsuna, Mukuro menjilati bibir bawah pemuda kecil itu, kemudian menggigitnya pelan, tapi bibir adalah daerah yang sensitif. Satu gigitan kecil saja terasa sakit, spontan Tsuna membuka mulutnya, mengijinkan lidah Mukuro masuk dan menelusuri isi mulut Tsuna. Melumatnya habis-habisan. Mukuro memainkan lidah Tsuna yang ditemuinya. Merebut semua dominasi di dalam tempat itu. Tsuna tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melawan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas saat ini. Meskipun nuraninya memberontak, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Efek dari keluarnya cairan-cairan itu tadi. Mukuro mencium Tsuna seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok, sementara tangannya yang bebas mulai mencari pekerjaan. Nah. Alat vital Tsuna. Berapa kali pun Mukuro memegangnya, dia tidak akan pernah bosan. Jadilah sementara ia mencium Tsuna habis-habisan, tangannya juga meraba benda itu dengan tempo yang cepat, namun lembut.

"Uuh... uuuu... mmmnnhh.. ahh.. aaah" desah Tsuna di antara ciuman Mukuro.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, rasanya sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Uuuuuuu!"

Dan benar saja.

Tsuna 'keluar' saat itu juga. Cairan yang kembali keluar dari ujung alat vitalnya membasahi telapak tangan Mukuro.

Mukuro menghentikan ciumannya. Keduanya bernapas berat. Dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah dan berlinangan air mata, Tsuna menatap Mukuro. Mukuro melihat tangannya yang terkena cairan Tsuna. Detik berikutnya, ia menjilati sisa-sisa cairan yang ada di telapak tangannya itu. Setelah selesai, ia menatap Tsuna lembut lalu melepaskan ikatan baju yang membelit di tangan Tsuna. Di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya itu, Mukuro berkata, "Punyamu tidak kotor, Tsunayoshi-kun."

_Hah?_

Mukuro yang sudah selesai membuka ikatan di tangan Tsuna itu langsung memegang pergelangan tangan yang mungil itu, diangkatnya dengan lembut lengan Tsuna, lalu ia mencium punggung tangannya. Pandangan mata Mukuro lembut, sangat lembut, membuat otak Tsuna _blank_. Tidak pernah Mukuro menatapnya selembut itu sebelumnya. Perlakuannya saat membuka ikatan di tangan Tsuna juga halus, tidak kasar sama sekali.

"Kamu adalah orang terbersih yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini." Kata Mukuro tenang, "Kamu lembut, baik hati, rela berkorban demi melindungi teman-temanmu... kamu terlihat begitu bersinar di mataku."

Sudah otaknya _blank_, wajah Tsuna kini dibuat makin merah oleh kata-kata Mukuro.

"Hatimu yang begitu hangat, membuatku jatuh cinta padam, Tsunayoshi-kun."

_Dheg!_

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Mukuro, ia mencium jari-jemari Tsuna.

"Uh.." Tsuna sedikit kaget, tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa sebentar saja seperti ini tidak apa-apa. Jantuungnya sendiri berdebar-debar di hadapan Mukuro. Ia kehabisan kata-kata makian yang seharunya bisa dilontarkannya, dan seluruh selnya seakan berteriak, 'tidak boleh memukul Mukuro!'

_KENAPA?_

"Nah, sudah sampai sini, kita lanjutkan saja ya?" kata Mukuro, membuat Tsuna sadar dari pikirannya.

"Lanjutkan...apa?" Tsuna lemot.

"Kufufu. Tentu saja ini." Mukuro menempelkan satu jari di depan lubang Tsuna.

Sekejap, Tsuna membeku, "Tidak. Kamu tidak mungkin kan... Mukuro?"

"Oya? Kenapa tidak mungkin, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro mulai memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Tsuna. Pemuda malang itu meringis kesakitan. Spontan, Tsuna menutup matanya.

Setelah satu jari masuk, Mukuro kembali memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam lubang Tsuna.

"A-aah!" Tsuna bingung. Ia ingin melawan, tidak rela kalau diusianya sekarang dia harus kehilangan kejantanannya pada seorang PRIA, bernama MUKURO. Tapi bagaimana... dia tidak bisa melawannya. Tenaganya sudah habis. Karena sentuhan Mukuro disana-sini yang mematikan sarafnya untuk melawan.

Lubang Tsuna sudah basah, tapi masih terlalu kecil bagi Mukuro, ia pun terpaksa mengeluar-masukkan jarinya di lubang Tsuna itu, agar ukurannya sedikit mengendur.

"Aahh,, Mu-Mukuro... uuuhh..."

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya lubang Tsuna cukup lebar untuk 'dimasukkan'. Mukuro menatapnya lembut, "Tenanglah. Sakitnya hanya sebentar kok."

_Hah? Apanya yang sakit? Sebentar apanya?_

Mukuro menurunkan celananya lalu memperlihatkan si Mukuro junior di hadapan Tsuna. Tsuna langsung membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bola matanya nyaris memutih, ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Mukuro sudah menempelkan alat vitalnya di depan lubang Tsuna. Benda itu terasa sedikit panas. Ternyata Mukuro juga 'terbangun'.

_Deg deg. Deg deg. Deg deg. Deg deg._

Mukuro: "Nah..."

Tsuna: "Uuu... REBOOOORRRNNN!"

Tsuna menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Rasanya satu kota bisa mendengar teriakannya itu.

"Oya, oya, kamu takut ya? Tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut kok."

_Aduh mampus aku! Mukuro ngga kena efek. Dia pakai penyumbat telinga ya? _Tsuna panik. Takut.

"Nah Tsunayoshi-kun, bersiaplah." Mukuro berniat mendorong alat vitalnya memasuki lubang Tsuna.

"Tu-tu-tu-tu-tunggu! Jangan Mukuro! REBORN, TOLONG AKUUU!"

'_j'grek'_

"Cukup sampai disitu, Rokudo Mukuro."

Mukuro menghela napas, "Oya, oya... padahal aku baru mau mulai bersenang-senang... kau sangat menggangguku, Arcobaleno."

"Reborn!" seru Tsuna girang karena sudah diselamatkan oleh tutornya itu, Reborn berdiri di belakang Mukuro sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke punggung pemuda Kokuyo itu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak dari tadi menolongku?" pekik Tsuna.

"Karena kamu tidak memanggilku." Jawab Reborn.

"Apa itu? Jadi kalau aku ngga teriak, kamu rela aku di-... Mukuro?" Tsuna tidak berani menyebutkan kata-kata berbahaya itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Reborn tegas.

"Kejaaam!"

"Sudah, lebih baik kamu betulkan pakaianmu dan segera mandi. Sarapan sudah siap."

Tsuna baru sadar... sekarang dia kan TELANJANG.

"Kalian keluaaaarrr!" teriak Tsuna sambil mengusir Reborn dan Mukuro.

BRAK!

Pintu ditutup.

"...tidak kusangka kau membiarkanku melakukannya sampai sejauh itu." Kata Mukuro dalam nada pelan.

"...aneh?" tanya Reborn dalam nada _cool_nya.

"Sedikit. Kan sebelumnya kamu tidak suka aku dekat-dekat Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Aku tidak suka kalau kamu menyakitinya sisanya sih terserah."

"Oh? Hmm.. ternyata begitu."

Kedua otang itupun turun ke lantai satu.

-000-

Tsuna baru saja selesai mandi pagi, ia memutuskan untuk langsung sarapan karena memang, perutnya sudah merengek. Tsuna memasuki ruang makan dan... oh, betapa ramainya ruang makan di rumah itu, terlebih karena anggotanya **nambah satu orang** berkepala nanas yang tadi pagi berusaha memperko-uhuk, 'bermain' bersama Tsuna di ranjang.

"Ngapain kamu ikut sarapan di sini Mukuro?" pekik Tsuna.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun, Nana-san yang mengundangku." Jawab Mukuro enteng.

"Ara, Tsu-kun... kamu ini bawa teman yang tampan kok ngga dikenalin ke ibu sih~?"

"..haha." Tsuna tertawa hambar, 'lebih tampan Hibari-san.' Batinnya.

"Duduklah Tsuna. Sarapan dulu." Kata Reborn.

"Heh? I...iya." Tsuna agak merinding. _Reborn hari ini kenapa terasa agak aneh ya?_

Sialnya, kursi yang kosong hanyalah kursi di sebelah kiri Mukuro. Mukuro sudah senyam-senyum sambil menepuk-nepuk bantalan duduk kursi itu. Tsuna _sweatdrop_. Ia berharap Lambo atau I-pin atau siapapun mau bertukar kursi dengannya. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh banyak orang begini, Mukuro tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam kan? ...semoga.

"Selamat makan." Kata mereka bersama-sama dan akhirnya acara makan itu pun dimulai.

Tiga menit pertama, semua berjalan normal. Tapi di menit selanjutnya, seakan mengutuk keberuntungan dan kedamaian Tsuna, Mukuro mulai bermain-main. Tangan kirinya yang bebas meraba-raba paha kanan Tsuna di bawah meja dengan erotis. Tsuna sedikit melonjak kaget dan seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sumpitnya jatuh ke lantai. Terpaksa Tsuna membungkukkan badannya, saat itu, bajunya sedikit terangkat, memperlihatkan bagian bawah punggungnya yang nyaris mendekati bokongnya. Mukuro tersenyum nakal, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meraba kulit putih Tsuna yang terekspos itu. Tsuna langsung kaget, kepalanya membentur meja.

"Aduh!" seru Tsuna.

"Ara.. Tsu-kun, hati-hati." Ibunya memperingatkan.

"Iya.. maaf." Setelah selesai mengambil sumpitnya yang jatuh, dengan tega Tsuna mencubit paha Mukuro dengan kencang. Membuat si Mist Guardian merintih kesakitan.

Tsuna menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan, 'rasakan!' Mukuro hanya tersenyum menahan sakit...

-000-

(selesai sarapan)

"Tsuna jalanlah bersama Mukuro satu hari ini." Kaa Reborn tiba-tiba.

Tsuna nyaris memuntahkan air yang sedang diminumnya, "A-apa maksudmu Reborn?"

"Temani Mukuro satu hari ini. Nah, sekarang, pergi sana."

"Eh? Aku tidak mau!" pekik Tsuna.

"Kamu mau protes?" Reborn menyiapkan pistol Leonnya.

"Ukh.." Tsuna bergidik ketakutan. Baiklah, ada apa dengan Reborn hari ini?

Tadi dia menolong Tsuna yang nyaris diperkosa oleh Mukuro. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia justru memaksa Tsuna untuk jalan-jalan bersama Mukuro? Tsuna tidak mau! Tsuna tidak mau kalau ia jadi korban pelecehan seksual oleh Mukuro lagi. Sekali saja sudah menakutkan. Apalagi yang kedua? Mukuro pasti bakal lebih liar karena sudah tahu 'spot-spot tertentunya Tsuna'. Tapi saat ini, hidupnya sedang dipertaruhkan. Mata Reborn serius mau menembaknya kalau dia tidak menyanggupi 'tugas' dari si bayi itu. Jadi...

"(dengan berat hati) baiklah, aku jalan bersama Mukuro."

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Tsu-kun, Mu-kun!" kata Ibu Tsuna. Ia tidak tahu kalau sebetulnya dalam hati Tsuna ia sudah sangat, sangat, SANGAT MENGUTUK HARI LIBUR INI!

Sementara Mukuro dengan senang menarik tangan Tsuan, ia tersenyum gembira. Melihat itu, Tsuna menghela napas, _Yah, biarlah... toh, Mukuro terlihat senang..._

-000-

(Taman Namimori)

Tsuna dan Mukuro duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di taman itu. Tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali. Mereka hanya memperhatikan pemandangan di sekitar taman, saat Tsuna melirik ke wajah Mukuro, ternyata pemuda itu sedang tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Menikmati angin yang menyapanya lembut. 'Sepertinya dia sangat menikmati hal ini ya?' pikir Tsuna. Pertama kalinya dalam 14 tahun hidup Tsuna, ia melihat ekspresi Mukuro yang begitu damai.

"Udaranya benar-benar sejuk ya, Tsunayoshi-kun." Kata Mukuro.

"...iya." Tsuna tersenyum menjawabnya, "Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan Chrome, Ken dan Chikusa?"

"Hm, mereka baik-baik saja kok. Stamin Chrome belakangan ini meningkat. Memudahkanku untuk keluar lebih sering."

"Serius? Bagus dong! Syukurlah kalau begitu... Aku ikut senang." Tsuna membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

"Uf..." Mukuro menegakkan punggungnya. Lalu menatap wajah Tsuna yang bermata coklat karamel itu. Masih saja dengan senyumya yang itu-itu juga. Tsuna sadar kalau dari tadi Mukuro terus menatapnya, tapi dia diam saja. Sampai akhirnya Mukuro membelai pipi Tsuna.

"...kenapa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Kamu manis."

Blush! Wajah Tsuna sukses berubah warna. Seluruh mukanya kini berwarna merah terang. Dasar Tsuna polos, dipuji sedikit langsung melayang hatinya.

'Hei, sadar Tsuna! Yang kamu sukai itu kan Hibari-san! Kenapa termakan rayuan Mukuro sih?' pikir Tsuna menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ada yang jual es krim. Kubelikan ya, kamu mau rasa apa Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Mukuro sambil berdiri.

"Eh? Eng... ngga usah repot-repot..." balas Tsuna.

"Tak apa. Sebagai tanda terimakasihku karena kamu mau menemaniku hari ini."

"Kalau begitu terserah Mukuro saja. Aku bingung mau rasa apa..." Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya." Mukuro pun berjalan ke arah penjual es krim itu.

Tsuna memperhatikan Mukuro yang sedang memilih es krim itu. Entah kenapa rasanya lucu sekali melihat Mukuro seperti itu, karena Tsuna belum pernah menemukan sosok Mukuro yang bertingkah seperti anak remaja pada umumnya ...memikirkan soal Mukuro begini, sesuatu terlintas di otak Tsuna.

Alasan apa yang dimiliki Mukuro sampai ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan Tsuna?  
Padahal sebelumnya, si mesum berkepala nanas itu mendekati Tsuna hanya karena dia mau memposesi tubuhnya... 'kan?

...Apa Mukuro berbohong soal suka? Apa dia menggunakan alasan itu untuk menutupi maksud sesungguhnya?

Tsuna sebetulnya tidak mau berpikir begitu, ia ingin mempercayai Mukuro. Tapi—

"Tsunayoshi-kun," panggil Mukuro menyadarkan Tsuna dari pikirannya, "ini" katanya sambil menyerahkan satu cup es krim ke Tsuna.

Tsuna menerimanya dengan senyum setengah terpaksa. Ia jadi tidak tenang karena pusing memikirkan alasan Mukuro. Apa ia betul-betul menyukai Tsuna atau hanya bentuk usahanya saja demi menguasai tubuh boss keluarga Vongola itu.

"..." Tsuna terdiam. _Jangan, aku harus percaya pada Mukuro, bagaimanapun, dia kan salah satu guragianku._

"Kenapa Tsunayoshi-kun? Kamu tidak suka es krimnya ya?" tanya Mukuro.

"Eh?" Tsuna melihat ke dalam cup es krimnya. Ternyata es krim yang dipilih Mukuro adalah..., "Pe-pelangi?" Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya melihat es krimnya mempunyai tujuh warna.

Mukuro tersenyum, "Namanya rainbow sherbet. Kata penjualnya enak kok, dicoba saja."

Tsuna pun menyendokkan es krimnya laklu memakannya. Matanya langsung melebar dan bersinar-sinar, "Iya! Ini enak banget! Manis lagi, memang ada rasa asamnya, tapi enak!"

"Syukurlah kamu suka rasa itu."

Ah Tsuna baru ingat, dia belum berterimakasih pada Mukuro, "Mu-Mukuro, terimakasih ya."

"Kembali." Mukuro membelai pipi Tsuna sekali lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, punyamu rasanya apa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Chocolate Mint. Kamu mau coba?"

"Mau!"

"Haha.. ini." Mukuro menyodorkan satu sendok es krimnya, tanpa merasa apa-apa, Tsuna langsung makan dari sendok yang masih digenggam Mukuro.

"Waa... yang ini juga enak. Ah, kamu mau punyaku?"

"...boleh."

"Ini, aah—." Tsuna bersiap menyuapi Mukuro. Jelas saja lelaki berbola mata biru-merah itu kaget dengan tindakan Tsuna. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, tentunya dia merasa senang. Tanpa ragu, Mukuro pun memakan es krim yang disuapi Tsuna itu.

"Manis," kata Mukuro, "Sama seperti kamu, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Deg!

Tsuna berdebar-debar.

"Mu-Mukuro... boleh aku tahu alasan kenapa kamu bisa menyukaiku?"

Mukuro sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tsuna, "Hmm.. kenapa ya?"

"Bagiku, Tsunayoshi-kun sangat hangat. Mau menerima apa saja. Hatimu yang terlalu baik itu melelrhkan perasaanku yang beku." Sambil tersenyum, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dimataku, kamu terlihat seperti pelangi. Begitu cantik. Indah. Colorful. Ceria. Cahaya yang bersinar..." Setelah menarik napas sesaat dan melihat wajah Tsuna yang kini memerah, ia kembali berkata, "Untungnya Tsunayoshi-kun itu manusia. Kalau kamu betul-betul pelangi, maka cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah tersampaikan."

...entah bagaimana ekspresi Tsuna sekarang. Shock? Iya. Mata terbelalak? Iya. Alis terangkat? Iya. Mulut menganga lebar? Aduh, apalagi itu. Mulutnya terbuka 10 cm kebawah. Apaalagi? Wajah merah total? Sudah seperti udang rebus bahkan. Mukuro tertawa geli melihat Tsuna, tapi disitulah manisnya dia. Tsuna yang polos dan manis... Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia mengelus pipi Tsuna karena begitu lucunya pemuda itu.

"Ahh, kalau mau jujur, aku bahkan sudah tidak tahu apa alasanku jatuh cinta padamu, Tsunayoshi-kun. Aku hanya tahu kalau ternyata berada di dekatmu saja aku sudah bahagia. Seperti saat ini... Kamu manis sekali."

"U-um..." Tsuna bingung harus jawab apa. Dia senang karena jawaban Mukuro yang begitu jujur, dan lagi tatapan matanya serius. Mukuro tidak berbohong pada Tsuna. Ia tulus mencintai Tsuna.

"...terimakasih karena sudah menyukaiku, Mukuro."

"Hmm, padahal kuharap kamu bisa menjawabku sekarang." Goda Mukuro.

"Eh? I-itu tidak mungkin! A-a-aku... aku... aku tidak tahu..."

Mukuro menghela napas pelan, yah, terburu-buru memang tidak bagus juga. Sebaiknya ia tungu saja sampai Tsuna betul-betul memahami perasaannya.

"Ya sudah. Asal kamu tahu perasaanku dulu saja."

"Um, makasih Mukuro... ah! Esnya meleleh!"

Mereka pun buru-buru menghabiskan es krim itu, tentunya setelah selesai mereka tertawa bersama. Mukuro yang membuang kedua cup es krim itu. Lagi-lagi membuat Tsuna berterimakasih padanya.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan lagi... Amore mio*?"

"Heh?" Tsuna tidak mengerti dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan Mukuro tadi. Bahasa apa itu? Ah, sudahlah, "Y-ya!" Tsuna menerima uluran tangan Mukuro untuk berdiri dari kursi taman. Kemudian, mereka berjalan mengitari kota itu.

-000-

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Mukuro dan Tsuna sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Tsuna. Sebelumnya, mereka sudah pergi ke game center setelah makan es krim itu. Mereka memainkan cukup banyak permainan seperti Time Crisis, Air Hockey, Drum Mania, basket, dll. Dari tempat itu, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari makan siang. Mereka membeli burger, kentang dan air minum di restoran fast food terdekat. Tebak dimana mereka makan? Bukan di dalam restoran, tapi di pinggir danau yang ada perahu bebeknya. Jelas saja melihat perahu bebek itu, selesai makan, Mukuro langsung menarik Tsuna menaiki perahu bebek itu. Diluar dugaan, ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Dari situ, mereka pergi ke toko buku. Tsuna ke arah komik, Mukuro ke arah... sebaiknya tidak disebutkan disini. Tapi kedua remaja itu tidak membeli apapun. Setelahnya mereka berjalan hingga menemui pet shop. Dengan kamera hp-nya, Tsuna berhasil memfoto Mukuro yang dijilat anjing Afgan Hound. Setelah itu Mukuro berbisik, "Aku lebih suka kucing dibanding anjing. Apalagi kalau 'kucingnya' kamu, Tsunayoshi-kun." Sayang Tsuna tidak mengerti apa maksud Mukuro.

Setelah itu, Mukuro memutuskan untuk mengakhiri jalan-jalan mereka. Entah kenapa, di sudut hati Tsuna, ia merasa sedih harus berpisah dengan Mukuro. Di jalan pulang, mereka menemukan tempat purikura (photobox), Tsuna memaksa Mukuro untuk berfoto bersama. Yah, mau tak mau ia menuruti permintaan boss kecilnya itu. Hasil foto yang cukup banyak mereka bagi berdua. Rasanya pipi Mukuro memerah saat Tsuna bilang, "Foto-foto ini akan jadi hartaku." Dengan _killer smile_-nya. Dan setelah itu Mukuro meminta Tsuna menunggunya sebentar, sementara ia mencari toilet di game center kecil dekat situ. Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 15 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Tsuna.

"Umm... makasih sudah mengajakku pergi hari ini, Mukuro." Kata Tsuna sambil menatap Mukuro.

"Kufufu, salah Tsunayoshi-kun. Ini kan awalnya dari Arcobaleno itu." Balas Mukuro.

"Oh iya! Benar! Semuanya berawal dari Reborn! Tapi tetap saja... terimakasih. Hari ini aku senang sekali."

"Hmm, sama-sama. Oh ya, ini untukmu." Kata Mukuro sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantung yang di dalamnya ada bingkisan cukup besar.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tsuna.

"Lihat saja nanti. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Mukuro mulai berjalan, tapi dengan sigap, Tsuna menarik lengan bajunya, "Ah— Mukuro!"

Cup! Tsuna mencium pipi Mukuro. Hanya sebentar. Tapi wajahnya sudah merona parah, "I-itu ungkapan terimakasihku. Su-sudah ya. Sampai ketemu lagi!" Tsuna buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan Mukuro yang masih bengong, tidak percaya ia baru saja dicium pipinya oleh si kecil pendek itu. Tapi tak sampai semenit, Mukuro sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Sei molto carino, Tsunayoshi-kun."**

Mukuro pun berjalan kembali ke Kokuyo.

* * *

*Amore mio = My darling / My love

**Sei molto carino = You're so cute

Huaa.. chapter 13 selesai. Aduh capenya minta ampun karena pertama kalinya bikin chapter sepanjang ini... maaf ya kalau adegan lemon atau kencannya kurang memuaskan. Aku sudah berusaha memikirkan yang manis sih, tapi sedapatnya cuma segitu...

Maaf kali ini aku ga bisa kasih preview. Tapi yang pasti chapter 14 bakal ada 1827.

Nah, buat semua reader, aku punya ide buat bikin fanfic baru. Tentang G27. Tapi kan fanfic ini belum selesai, dan sebentar lagi liburan bakal selesai. Jadi enaknya gimana? Tolong berikan pendapat. Kalau mau aku bikin yang G27, udah ada plotnya. Tapi mungkin aku updatenya agak lama... mungkin ya.

G27 ini fanfic pertamaku yang lumayan angst (padahal aku ga suka buat fanfic angst, tapi kebayangnya angst disini T-T). Terus AU, dan rada OOC. Ada OC juga.

Ringkasnya, Giotto itu kepala keluarga mafia (bukan Vongola) yang jahat. Dia mendekati Tsuna (kepala keluarga Vongola ke-10) dengan maksud tersembunyi. Yang pasti, di fanfic ini bakal banyak adegan yang gelap begitu deh... jadi bagaimana? Kalau berniat baca, ya bilang aja di-review atau PM aku langsung.

Makasih ya udah baca ^^ review please?


	14. Chapter 14: In the Library, Confession

SILAKAN MEMBENCI AKU (Author) SETELAH BACA CHAPTER INI T_T

**Ch. 14: In the Library, Confession**

**

* * *

**

"Jadi bagaimana kencanmu dengan Mukuro?" tanya Reborn sambil mengelap pistol hijaunya, ia memperhatikan Tsuna yang sedari tadi tak berhenti cengar-cengir dan guling-guling di ranjang seperti orang idiot, tapi apa alasannya? Apakah kencan dengan Mukuro sebegitu indahnya sampai-sampai Tsuna lupa daratan? Hm, kalau benar begitu, harusnya tadi Reborn ikuti mereka berdua. Hitung-hitung selain mencari kerjaan, dia bisa dihibur oleh tingkah laku kedua remaja itu...

"I-itu bukan kencan kok! Itu cuma ja-... jalan-jalan saja..." kata Tsuna. Hoho, tapi pipinya merona.

"Yah, terserah apa definisimu soal pergi bersama Mukuro selama satu hari ini. Coba ceritakan padaku 'jalan-jalan'mu itu."

Nada Reborn bukan nada meminta, tapi MEMAKSA. Baiklah, kalau begini, berarti Tsuna harus menceritakan secara detail, DETAIL, tentang kencan-ups, jalan-jalannya bersama Mukuro hari ini. Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Buang. Huff.

"Jadi—"

DOR!

Peluru melesat dan tertanam di tembok belakang Tsuna.

Reborn menajamkan matanya, "To the point."

"Baik..." jawab Tsuna pasrah. Suaranya lemas sekali, "Pertama makan es krim, dia belikan aku es krim rasa rainbow sherbet, dia chocolate mint. Kami saling su- *blush*...suap-suapan... aku tanya alasan dia su-suka aku..."

"Jawabannya?"

Hm. Apa ya? Tsuna agak lupa. Jawabannya panjang sih. Otak Tsuna kan lemot.

"Ehh... dia bilang aku orangnya hangat, mau terima apa saja, terus katanya aku kayak pelangi, i-indah... ceria.. yah... begitulah."

"Lalu apa lagi?" tanya Reborn.

"Hmm, kami pergi ke game center, makan burger di dekat danau... main perahu bebek terus..."

Tsuna tidak menyadarinya, seiring perkembangan ceritanya diungkapkan, wajahnya semakin terlihat senang, senyum manisnya tidak meninggalkan mulutnya, merah merona di pipinya semakin membuatnya terlihat imut, sangat memukau. Sambil bercerita, mata Tsuna menerawang jauh, tidak terfokus ke arah Reborn yang memperhatikannya. Siapa sekarang yang terbayang di bola mata Tsuna? Hm. Semua juga sudah tahu, bukan? Tsuna melanjutkan ceritanya hingga selesai. Ia juga (terpaksa) memberitahu Reborn kalau tadi ia mencium pipi Mukuro. Juga bahasa aneh yang tadi diucapkan Mukuro selesai mereka makan es krim. Apa ya? '_'Amore_ _mio'_ kalau tidak salah.' Ingat Tsuna. Reborn bilang itu artinya 'sayangku' atau 'cintaku'. Bisa ditebak bagaimana ekspresi Tsuna setelahnya.

"...begitu ya. Baguslah kalau kamu senang."

Tsuna tertegun. Reborn ternyata bisa juga ngomong begitu. Oh ya, apa Tsuna harus berterimakasih pada tutornya ini? Kan dia yang menyuruh (memaksa) Tsuna untuk pergi bersama Mukuro. Hm... ya sudahlah.

"Reborn, terimakasih ya." Kata Tsuna.

"Untuk apa?" Reborn meletakkan pistolnya.

_Dia pasti pura-pura ngga ngerti. _Batin Tsuna.

"Bukan apa-apa. Terimakasih saja." Kata Tsuna.

"Ya sudah, sekarang aku mau tanya— itu boneka apa yang kamu peluk dari tadi?"

"Oh? Ini?" Tsuna mengangkat boneka berbentuk nanas yang cukup besar, "Mu-Mukuro memberiku sebuah bingkisan. Dan isinya boneka ini. Sepertinya dia beli saat dia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya sementara dia ke toilet... Lucu ya? Bentuknya nanas."

"Hee... begitu."

"Oh iya! Aku ingat! Mukuro juga bilang kalau dia—..." Tsuna berhenti sejenak. Wajahnya memerah lagi, "Dia bahkan sudah tidak tahu apa alasannya dia me-menyukaiku... katanya, dengan berada di sisiku saja... dia sudah bahagia..."

"...oh. Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kamu tidur sekarang. Sudah malam."

"Iya... selamat tidur Reborn." Tsuna menyelimuti dirinya sendiri, ia memeluk boneka nanas itu. Tanpa disadarinya, ia tersenyum dan jatuh tertidur...

-000-

KRIIIINNGG! KRIIIIINNGG!

"Ngh..." Tsuna mengerang. Duh. Bunyi berisik apa sih itu? Mengganggu tidurnya sekali. Mumpung pagi ini tenang, Tsuna kan mau bangun siang.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG! KRIIIIINNGG!

Baiklah, ini sudah sangat mengganggu. Tsuna membalikan badannya dan menekan tombol alarm jam wekernya yang terus bernyanyi dengan 'merdunya' dari tadi. Setelah tak ada bunyi, Tsuna pun menarik kembali selimutnya dan berusaha untuk tidur.

_...tunggu. Ini hari apa?_

_...Senin kan?_

BLAK!

"AKU TERLAMBAAAAATT!" jerit Tsuna yang langsung bangun dan bertukar seragam. Ia melempar boneka nanas yang sampai satu detik tadi masih aman dalan dekapannya itu dengan kejam. Terbirit-birit, ia ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Setelah itu, ia langsung memakan sarapannya dengan kecepatan kilat dan berlari ke SMP Namimori, "Telat, telat, telaaaaatt!"

-000-

(Pintu gerbang SMP Namimori)

"...aku benar-benar terlambat..." Tsuna menghela napasnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, yang terlambat selain dirinya ada tiga orang. Ternyata cuma berempat saja korban Hibari hari ini. Oh iya, Tsuna baru sadar. Keadaan seperti ini kan hampir sama dengan hari tukar tubuhnya dengan Hibari waktu itu! Bererti Hibari akan menghampirinya kan? Ini kesempatan bagus untuk bertanya pada Hibari tentang ciuman di ruang kesehatan waktu itu. Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

_Deg deg._

'Aduh...'

Selangkah. Dua langkah. Perlahan-lahan orang itu semakin mendekati Tsuna. Jantungnya bergedup kencang. Tsuna terus menatap lelaki yang berjalan mendekatinya itu.

_Aduh gawat._

_Bagaimana ini... seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku. Gemetaran. Mukaku panas. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Hibari-san... Hibari-san... Hibari-san terlihat menawan sekali!_

Hibari melihat Tsuna yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya, tetap berjalan dan...

"Se-selamat pagi, Hibari-san. A-anu... ada yang ingin kutanya—"

Tap.

Hibari melewatinya. Dengan diam dan tenang. Tanpa memandang Tsuna sekalipun.

'E-eh?' Tsuna membalikan badannya. Ia tidak percaya tadi Hibari melewatinya begitu saja. _Apa... artinya? _Tsuna tidak mengerti. Hatinya langsung merasa takut. Bingung. Sedih. Kenapa Hibari melewatinya bahkan tanpa melihat dan berkata apa-apa. _Kenapa Hibari-san?_

-000-

(Di atap, istirahat siang)

"Jadi begitulah!" Gokudera menepuk kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Yamamoto dan Tsuna yang ada di hadapannya. Gokudera baru saja selesai menceritakan idenya untuk membalas perbuatan kasar Mukuro dalam mengembalikan Tsuna ke tubuhnya.

"Anda setuju, Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera.

"..." Tsuna terdiam. Pandangan matanya kosong.

"Juudaime, anda kenapa?"

"Oi, Tsuna. Ada apa?" Yamamoto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Tsuna, "Oi, Tsuna!" Yamamoto memukul pelan punggung Tsuna. Pemuda itu pun tersadar.

:A-ah, ya?" Tsuna menengok ke arah Yamamoto.

"Kenapa kamu? Pusing lagi?"

"Juudaime, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Gokudera cemas.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja kok... Hanya sedang ada yang kupikirkan."

"Begitu. Mau cerita? Siapa tahu bebanmu jadi berkurang..." usul Yamamoto.

"Emm.. begini, beberapa hari lalu, Hibari-san menci—"

Tsuna langsung membungkam mulutnya.

"Eng? Kenapa Hibari?" tanya Gokudera.

"Ti... tidak apa-apa. Tidak jadi. Hahaha..." Tsuna tertawa maksa.

Mana mungkin kan dia bilang ke dua sahabatnya itu kalau Hibari, pacar Dino, beberapa hari yang lalu memberikan Tsuna obat di ruang kesehatan secara mouth-to-mouth tanpa alasan yang jelas? Hanya orang gila yang mau menceritakannya. Ini bukan hal yang harus ia beritahu Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Tsuna butuh seseorang yang lebih dewasa. Siapa ya? Dokter Shamall? Ah, cari mati kalau cerita ke orang itu. Dia tidak bisa dipercaya. Masa Bianchi? Bisa-bisa dia malah memberikan Tsuna _poison cooking_nya karena jijik mengetahui kenyataan kalau Tsuna itu... ehm, homo. ...Ah! Dino! BUODOH! ITU SAMA SAJA MEMBERITAHU DIA KALAU HIBARI BERSELINGKUH! Tindakan teridiot seumur hidup. Jadi siapa dong?

...Reborn kah?

...ya. mungkin begitu sebaiknya. Arcobaleno itu kan sebetulnya sudah dewasa. Dia pasti sudah punya banyak pengalaman dengan wanita atau... ehm... Lambo mungkin di 10 tahun mendatang?

"Ah— oh iya, tadi apa yang kamu bicarakan, Gokudera-kun? Kenapa dengan Mukuro?" tanya Tsuna sedikit gugup.

"Oh... aku memberikan ideku untuk membalas perbuatan kasar Mukuro dalam mengembalikan tubuh Juudaime seperti semula. Apa perlu kuulang saja, Juudaime?"

"Eh? Membalas Mukuro?"

"Iya. Kenapa Tsuna? Kok kamu sekaget itu?"

"Tapi Mukuro..."

Terbayang selintas di otak Tsuna, kenangan hari libur kemarin itu. Mukuro memang sempat mau memperkosa Tsuna, tapi setelah itu... sikap Mukuro padanya sangat lembut, bukan? Mukuro bersikap begitu dewasa dan tenang. Begitu mengasihi Tsuna. Menyayangi Tsuna. Dan mencintai Tsuna.

"Mukuro itu... baik." Kata Tsuna setengah tidak percaya dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera menatap Tsuna. Begitu pula Yamamoto. Kegita orang itu sama-sama terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Tsuna memutuskan. "Tidak perlu membalas perbuatan Mukuro. Yang penting kan aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku... ya?" Tsuna tersenyum, dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tidak mau Mukuro tersakiti. Kenapa ya?

"Kalau Juudaime sudah memutuskan bgitu... Baik Juudaime." Kata Gokudera.

"Tenang saja Tsuna... haha." Yamamoto menanggapinya biasa saja.

Kriiiinnngg!

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

"Nah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Kata Yamamoto.

Ketiga orang itupun berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Namun ditengah-tengah jalan, Tsuna dipanggil oleh salah satu gurunya. Terpaksa ia meminta Yamamoto dan Gokudera untuk kembali ke kelas lebih dulu. Tsuna berjalan mendekati gurunya itu.

"Ada apa Hayama-sensei?" tanya Tsuna.

"Sawada-kun, kamu belum menyerahkan laporan yang harus dikumpulkan Jumat lalu. Kira-kira kapan kamu bisa menyerahkannya?" tanya guru biologi itu.

"Ah, maafkan saya Sensai. Besok akan saya bawa."

"Baiklah. Besok ya."

"Ya, permisi Sensei—."

"Ah, tunggu Sawada-kun."

"Ya?" Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bisa tolong kembalikan ini ke perpus?" tanya gurunya sambil menyerahkan setumpuk buku tebal ke tangan Tsuna.

"Eh? Tapi kan sudah bel?"

"Tak apa. Nanti kuberitahu guru yang mengajar di kelasmu."

"Baiklah Sensei."

Tsuna pun berjalan sambil membawa tumpukan buku yang cukup banyak itu. Ia sedikit kesusahan karena buku-buku itu tebal sekali. Sangat berat. Untungnya letak perpustakaan satu lantai dengan tempatnya bertemu Hayama-Sensei. Tsuna hanya tinggal berjalan sekitar 15 meter. Meski kepayahan, tapi dia dengan tubuh kecilnya itu tetap berusaha mengatasi bawaannya yang berat. Sampai di perpustakaan, Tsuna tidak melihat satupun petugas yang berjaga di counter peminjaman dan pengembalian buku, sebaliknya, ia melihat seseorang berambut hitam berdiri membelakanginya di counter itu.

"...Hibari-san?" panggil Tsuna.

Hibari menoleh, melihat Tsuna berdiri di depan meja counter.

-000-

(Kokuyo Healthy Land)

Mukuro berdiri di dekat jendela yang besar. Tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya menatap langit biru jernih di luar gedung.

'_...Mukuro-sama...'_ panggil suara manis di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Chrome yang manis?" tanya Mukuro sambil tersenyum khasnya.

'_Kenapa anda tidak ke Namimori saja, bertemu dengan Boss?'_ Chrome kembali bertanya.

"...Hm. Entahlah, hari ini aku merasa sebaiknya aku tidak ke sana..."

'_Tapi Mukuro-sama ingin menemui Boss, bukan?'_

"...ya. Aku sangat ingin menemuinya."

'_...lalu kenapa?'_

Mukuro tersenyum pahit. Ia menatap keluar jendela. Langit yang besar itu terlihat begitu indah bersama awan yang senantiasa menemaninya, tidak pernah sekalipun awan meninggalkan langit.

"...mungkin karena saat ini Tsunayoshi-kun sedang ditemani oleh seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya... dan aku tidak mau mengganggunya dulu."

'_Mukuro-sama...'_

-000-

( SMP Namimori, perpustakaan)

Hibari menoleh ke arah asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara yang terdengar begitu halus, lembut dan hangat. Suara yang tak pernah memaksa, yang selalu menerima segala-galanya dan rela berkorban. Ya, suara Sawada Tsunayoshi. Entah kenapa, kali ini Hibari tertegun oleh suara Tsuna. Padahal, ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terpengaruh lagi oleh Tsuna. Baik dalam bentuk fisik, suara, maupun kenangannya. Dia sudah memutuskannya saat pulang sekolah waktu ia mencium Tsuna, kan? Karena ia tidak mau mengkhianati Dino. Ia memilih Dino waktu itu. Tapi entah kenapa, ia suka namanya dipanggil oleh Tsuna. Rasanya menenangkan dirinya. Sama seperti saat Dino memanggil namanya lembut. Tapi suara Tsuna terkesan lebih rapuh, sangat lemah. Butuh perlindungan. Tidak seperti Dino yang tegar dan bersemangat.

"...ada perlu apa, herbivore?" tanya Hibari.

"A-aku diminta Hayama-sensei untuk mengembalikan buku-buku ini." Jawab Tsuna sambil melirik tumpukan buku di kedua tangannya.

"Para petugas perpustakaan belum kembali..." kata Hibari sambil berjalan mendekati Tsuna. Ia mengambil buku yang paling atas dan membukanya, "Ini data-data siswa tahun ajaran 2004-2005 yang daritadi kucari."

"Eh? Betulkah? Hi-Hibari-san mau membacanya di...sini?"

"Tidak. Sekalian saja kau bereskan buku-buku itu. Ikuti aku, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari mengambil empat buku dari tangan Tsuna. Membuat si kecil itu hanya tinggal membawa dua buku. Entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan. Tapi Tsuna tetap berjalan mengikuti Hibari.

_Hibari-san entah kenapa hari ini sepertinya sedikit aneh? Tadi pagi dia melewatiku begitu saja, tapi sekarang dia malah membantuku membawa buku-buku yang berat itu. Terlebih, dia menyuruhku mengikutinya... ah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hibari-san. Duh, yang lebih penting, kapan aku bisa menanyakan tentang ciuman di ruang UKS itu? A-aku tahu aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai pemberian obat saja. Tapi... bagaimana dengan Hibari-san? Aku ingin tahu pendapatnya..._

Dengan diam, Hibari akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya disalah satu lorong, Tsuna melihat tempat dimana ia harus menaruh buku-buku itu di lemari yang ditunjuk Hibari.

"Rapihkan susunannya juga, herbivore. Sesuai abjadnya."

"U-uh, baik..."

Tsuna pun mulai menyusun buku-buku itu. Sementara Hibari berjalan ke arah meja kecil di dekat rak itu. Ia duduk di kursinya sambil membaca data-data siswa yang ada di dalam buku tersebut. Mungkin untuk mencari tahu dimana tempat tinggal mereka atau yang lainnya, menambah korban baru yang berguna untuk dikuasai (a/n: sejak kapan Hibari jadi mirip Hiruma-nya Eyeshield 21?). Sesekali, Hibari memperhatikan Tsuna yang kesusahan mengatur buku-buku tebal itu. Entah kenapa, melihat Tsuna yang sedang gigih berusaha itu membuatnya tersenyum. Kalau Tsuna sendiri, sekal-sekali ia melirik ke arah Hibari. Gaya sang ketua komite disiplin itu membaca elegan sekali, tanpa Tsuna sadari, ia tersenyum melihat adegan itu.

Saat sudah hampir selesai, Tsuna baru sadar kalau ia tidak bertanya tentang ciuman di UKS itu sekarang, maka tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua. Ini saat yang sangat tepat. Tsuna pun memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya dan berkata.

"..Hibari-san, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Tsuna menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa?"

"..." Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Hibari, "Boleh aku tahu... alasan kenapa Hibari-san menciumku di ruang UKS tempo hari?"

-000-

'Juudaime lama sekali...' Gokudera menghela napasnya sambil memperhatikan kursi Tsuna yang kosong. Hayama-sensei sudah memasuki kelas itu dan meninggalkan pesan pada guru yang mengajar kalau Tsuna sedang membantunya. Memang pelajaran yang berlangsung bukan sedang ulangan atau tes yang lainnya. Hanya penjelasan sejarah Perang Dunia I dan pergerakan Jepang ketika itu. Bisa saja sih, Gokudera keluar kelas dan mencari Tsuna. Tapi, sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna, ia mana bisa meninggalkan kelas karena harus membuat catatan untuk Tsuna, agar boss kecilnya tidak kesusahan mengejar pelajaran.

Hhh, kalau meninggalkan kelas, berarti hanya tinggal Yamamoto. Dan dia tidak mungkin mencatat pelajaran. Yakyuu-baka itu pasti sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Gokudera menghela napas, _Semoga saja Juudaime tidak kenapa-napa... dan semoga si kepala nanas sialan itu tidak datang hari ini!_

-000-

(Perpustakaan)

Tsuna dan Hibari sama-sama terdiam. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Bedanya hanyalah Tsuna berdiri gemetaran menanti jawaban Hibari, sedangkan Hibari tetap tenang, tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya sama sekali. Keheningan yang cukup melelahkan bagi Tsuna, sampai akhirnya Hibari berdiri dan membawa satu buku di tangannya. Hibari berdiri di depan Tsuna. Ia meletakkan buku itu di rak. Tsuna hanya menatap wajah Hibari, tidak berbicara apapun.

"—ciuman itu..." kata Hibari.

Tsuna menajamkan telinganya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Apa yang akan diucapkan Hibari?

"Menurutku bukanlah ciuman." Lanjut Hibari.

_Deg._

"Aku hanya meminumkanmu obat. Karena aku tidak mau berhutang budi. Itu saja, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ada lagi yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

_Deg deg._

...sakit. Hati Tsuna terasa sangat sakit.

Seperti ditusuk-tusuk dengan benda tajam.

Padahal Hibari tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mengungkapkan hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

_Tapi kenapa..._

_Kenapa aku tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu?_

Setetes.

Dua tetes.

Perlahan-lahan, air mata Tsuna tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. Di hadapan Hibari, ini yang kedua kalinya ia menangis, dengan alasan yang sama, namun kondisi yang berbeda. Kalau yang pertama karena Tsuna sadar dirinya suka Hibari –namun tak ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari cowok itu-, maka kini ia justru menangis karena ia ditolak secara tidak langsung. Hibari menolaknya. Dari arti ciuman yang diungkapkannya tadi.

"...hiks..."

Tsuna tidak menyangka. Ternyata rasa sakit karena ditolak oleh orang yang disukai sebegitu besarnya. Rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan. Lebih sakit daripada ia dikerjai, dipukuli, ditindas oleh anak-anak lain. Jujur, Tsuna tidak mau menangis. Membuatnya terkesan begitu cengeng, lemah dan seakan-akan memberitahu Hibari bahwa Tsuna menyukainya. Hibari tidak boleh tahu perasaannya. Ia tidak mau membuat kesalahpahaman diantaranya dengan Dino nanti. Begitulah pikiran Tsuna.

"Aduh... kenapa aku jadi nangis begini? Ahaha... uuhhh..."

Kenapa? Kenapa! Ayolah, berhenti menangis!

Tsuna berteriak dalam hatinya. Namun hal itu tak ada gunanya, bahkan air matanya turun lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

Hibari bingung melihat Tsuna yang menangis secara tiba-tiba. Apakah kata-katanya terlalu menyakitkan? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin sih seorang lelaki bisa menangis hanya karena kata-kata saja? Apa Tsuna menangis karena Hibari menganggap kejadian di ruang kesehatan itu bukan ciuman? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Hibari. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertindak apapun.

Karena ia tidak mau mengkhianati perasaannya pada Dino.

Tapi sayang.

Tsuna sudah terlanjur memasuki hati Hibari meski hanya sedikit. Dalam pikiran Hibari, menghentikan tangisan Tsuna sekarang tidak apa-apa. Asalkan tidak berlanjut hingga berlebihan. Maka Hibari pun melemparkan segulung tissue yang ada di atas meja ke arah Tsuna. Gulungan tissue itu jatuh di depan kaki Tsuna.

"Hapus air matamu, herbivore." Kata Hibari –yang berarti 'berhenti menangis, herbivore.'-

Tsuna tertunduk dan berjongkok mengambil gulungan tissue itu. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya, namun sayang, otaknya tidak menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis.

Hibari kesal juga mendengar isakan Tsuna terus-menerus. Akhirnya ia menyerah. Hibari pun berjalan mendekati Tsuna dan mengangkat wajah mungil itu.

"Berhenti menangis atau kugigit kau sampai mati."

"Ta-ta-tapi... aku tidak bisa berhenti.. hiks hiks..."

"Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa alasanmu menangis?" Hibari bertanya tidak sabaran.

Tsuna langsung mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

Haruskah kuberitahu alasannya? ...haruskah?

"Jawab, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Ucap Hibari.

"..." Tsuna masih bungkam. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak mau bicara, karena ia takut kalau ternyata Hibari akan menganggapnya menjijikkan. Dan yang kedua, karena Tsuna tidak ingin Hibari tahu perasaannya. Ya, hanya itu.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi—... jawab, Tsunayoshi."

.

Satu panggilan nama kecilnya.

Bukan panggilan yang lembut, melainkan kasar.

Tapi,

Justru karena itulah Tsuna goyah.

"...Karena..." kata Tsuna lirih.

"Karena aku menyukai Hibari-san..."

-000-

Di dunia ini, dalam menyukai dan mencintai orang lain, tak ada yang salah. Itu kebebasan bagi setiap manusia untuk memilih. Menentukan hal yang diinginkannya. Selain itu, rasa cinta sendiri dirasakan secara tiba-tiba, tanpa terduga. Tahu-tahu saja kau sudah menyukai orang itu, sekalipun orang yang kau sukai adalah seorang yang brengsek, seorang yang berbeda derajatnya, seorang yang lebih tua, lebih muda, lebih kaya, lebih miskin, lebih jelek, dan lain sebagainya, sampai kau menyukai orang yang seharusnya tak boleh kau sukai. Seperti hal-hal yang ditentang masyarakat. Incest, dan homoseksual. Tapi, siapapun orang yang kamu sukai, itu sudah menjadi pilihanmu sendiri. Kamu yang memilih untuk mencintai orang itu. Kamu yang mengijinkan dirimu untuk memasukkan dia ke dalam hatimu.

Sesungguhnya yang dipandang bukanlah bagaimana hubunganmu dengan orang yang kamu kasihi. Bukan pula caramu menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang kamu kasihi. Bukan karena kamu mencintainya, maka ia harus mencintaimu juga. Bukan karena kamu merasa itu takdir. Bukan karena dia mempunyai segala-galanya yang menarik perhatianmu. Cinta tidak dipandang berdasarkan hal-hal berupa material tersebut. Akan tetapi, hati yang tulus untuk mencintai orang pilihanmu.

Apakah kamu yakin bisa mencintai dia?

Apakah kamu berani mencintai dia?

Apakah kamu mau mencintai dia?

Apakah kamu rela mencintai dia?

Apakah kamu tulus mencintai dia?

Tak ada yang salah dalam menentukan pilihan. Di saat kamu sudah memutuskannya, maka disitu akan menjadi garis permulaanmu untuk menjalaninya. Dan dalam menjalaninya inilah hal yang baik dan buruk ditentukan.

Dino dan Hibari... mereka sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Begitu pula Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Mukuro sendiri menyukai Tsuna. Sangat, sangat menyukai Tsuna. Namun sayang baginya, meski ia berhasil mengetuk pintu hati Tsuna dan memasukinya sedikit, Hibari sudah lebih dulu berada di dalam pintu itu. Keberadaan Hibari dalam hatinya lebih besar.

Tsuna... suka Hibari.

Tsuna.

Suka.

Hibari.

"...karena aku menyukai Hibari-san..." ucap Tsuna akhirnya.

Hibari melebarkan matanya. Pupilnya mengecil karena kaget. Ia masih tidak berkutik di depan Tsuna. Namun sudah tidak memegang dagu kecil Tsuna lagi. Sementara di lain pihak, tangisan Tsuna mulai berhenti. Ia sudah sedikit tenang. Namun tak ada dari mereka yang membuka percakapan.

Sampai akhirnya Hibari bergerak. Ia memijit keningnya. Membalikan badannya, memunggungi Tsuna, memukul rak buku di sebelahnya, memegang kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya ia sedikit tenang. Tsuna diam saja melihat kelakuan Hibari.

"Kau tahu," kata Hibari masih sambil memunggungi Tsuna.

"Di hari aku meminumkanmu obat itu, beberapa jam sebelumnya, Haneuma datang ke hadapanku, dia membatalkan janjinya padaku dan pulang ke Italia. Aku marah padanya. Lalu di UKS, aku menemukanmu."

"...apa perasaan Hibari-san saat melihatku?"

"..." Hibari membalikan badnnya dan menatap Tsuna dalam-dalam, "Perasaanku kacau balau karena si Haneuma itu. Dan di saat kamu membalut tanganku... itulah saat dimana aku membiarkanmu memasuki hatiku."

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya yang nyaris pecah.

"...Tsunayoshi, jawab aku," Hibari menggenggam kedua bahu mungil Tsuna, "Apa kamu sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku?"

Tsuna tersentak. Wajahnya memerah.

Sekali lagi matanya mulai dibasahi oleh genangan air mata. Ia mengangguk.

"Iya Hibari-san. Aku suka, aku sangat menyukai Hibari-san..."

Detik berikutnya, Hibari langsung memeluk Tsuna erat-erat. Dekapannya yang kuat dan hangat membuat Tsuna berhenti menangis. Memang Tsuna kaget, tapi...

Boleh kan dia merasa senang?

"Dengarkan aku," bisik Hibari di telinga Tsuna.

"Awalnya aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ternyata... aku tidak bisa. Perasaanku sama denganmu, Tsunayoshi."

"Hibari-san..."

Entah sejak kapan, wangi tubuh Tsuna tercium oleh Hibari. Wangi tubuhnya yang manis itu serasa memabukkannya. Ia menyukai harum tubuh Tsuna yang menyebar di sekujur tubuh mungil itu. Di rambut. Telinga. Leher. Tangan. Semuanya. Terbawa suasana, Hibari mencium pipi Tsuna. Telinga Tsuna, rambut Tsuna. Dan akhirnya mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Saling mendekatkan wajah mereka, perlahan, Tsuna menutup matanya. Ia merasakan hembusan napas Hibari di wajahnya, lalu bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang sangat lembut—

Bibir Hibari...

* * *

Aaarghhh aku buat chapter ini di buku jam 11 malem sampai jam 2 pagi! *lama banget* nah, karena buatnya di jam-jam segitu, jadi maaf ya kalau chapter ini kesannya rada aneh dari sebelumnya. Emang sih, pas diketik ke komputer itu siang-siang, tapi ngga ada yang aku ubah...

Oke, buat fanfic G27 yang kurencanakan, itu akan kubuat selesai Swap Sensation, biar ngga keteteran buatnya nanti...

Dan untuk genrenya, ternyata aku memang tidak sanggup membuat yang angst, jadi yang ada adalah hurt/comfort. Keluarga mafia Giotto, mungkin tidak akan sejahat yang kuperkirakan awalnya. Tapi keluarga mafia itu memang melakukan perdagangan-perdagangan yang tidak baik. Yah, begitulah...

Preview chapter 15:

**Ch. 15: Just for Two Months.**

"Dino akan berada di Italia selama dua bulan, dia bisa kembali lebih cepat, atau lebih lambat. Nah, selama dua bulan ini—"

"Ijinkan aku jadi pengganti Dino-san." Tsuna memotong kalimat Hibari.

-000-

_Aku tidak pernah menyangka hari seperti ini akan tiba. Padahal kukira Hibari-san akan bersama Dino-san selamanya. Kukira dia tak'kan pernah merasa suka padaku. Kukira selamanya aku akan bertepuk sebelah tangan dengannya._

_...maafkan aku Dino-san. Selama dua bulan ini, aku akan mendapatkan sebagian dari perhatian Hibari-san... maafkan aku... Maaf..._

-000-000-

Oke. Makasih udah baca. Review please...


	15. Chapter 15: Just for Two Months

Maaf tiba-tiba, tapi disini muncul OC.

**Ch. 15: Just for Two Months

* * *

**

'Hi-ba-ri Kyou-ya'

Tsuna berulang kali mengeja nama Hibari dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa, baru kali ini ia merasa bahwa ada nama yang begitu indah, yaitu nama Hibari. Berulang kali Tsuna menyusun nama Hibari, menyebutkan nama Hibari di dalam hatinya. Tanpa alasan, pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum senang dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Tsuna berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya, ia senang sekali bila mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan ketika masih di sekolah tadi.

(Flashback)

Bibir mereka bersentuhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dibandingkan dengan yang pertama, ciuman kali ini terasa jauh lebih lembut, tenang, halus, dan manis. Padahal hanya bersentuhan. Tapi Tsuna lebih menyukai ciuman seperti ini, daripada yang kasar dan brutal, seperti ciuman dari Mukuro.

Dengan wajah merah merona, Tsuna bertatapan dengan Hibari, entah kenapa si rambut hitam itu sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukannya, bahkan seperti tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya sama sekali.

Setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Hibari mencium pipi Tsuna berkali-kali.

"E-eh? Hibari-san?"

"Kamu manis." Kata Hibari. Ia tidak menghentikan serangan ciuman pipinya. Di akhiran, Hibari menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Tsuna.

"Kutegaskan dari awal," kata Hibari dalam nada tenang, "Aku masih menyukai Dino. Tapi aku juga tertarik denganmu. Aku menyukaimu Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna bingung harus senang atau sedih. Tapi saat ini dia putuskan untuk diam dulu.

"Dino akan berada di Italia kurang lebih dua bulan. Dia bisa kembali lebih cepat, atau lebih lambat. Nah, selama dua bulan ini—"

"Izinkan aku jadi pengganti Dino-san." Potong Tsuna.

Tsuna tahu pilihannya salah. Tsuna tahu ia sangat egois. Harga dirinya rendah dan lain sebagainya. Tapi ia tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaannya pada Hibari. Oleh karena itu, hanya selama dua bulan ini dia rela kehilangan segala kehormatannya untuk jadi lebih dekat dengan Hibari. Tsuna menatap Hibari serius. Seakan tidak ada pilihan lain, Hibari pun menghela napas dan berkata.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan tetap menjalankan hubunganku dengan Dino. Kamu terima hal itu?"

"Ya."

Hibari tahu dia adalah lelaki teregois, terendah, terlaknat mungkin. Pilihannya salah, menduakan Dino. Ia sudah tahu dan sadar jelas akan hal itu. Tetapi, ia sama seperti Tsuna, tidak mampu lagi membendung semua perasaannya pada si kecil itu. Memang perasaan Hibari pada Tsuna tidaklah sebesar perasaan Tsuna pada Hibari. Yah, inilah cinta. Begitu rumit. Namun mendebar-debarkan.

"Hibari-san," panggil Tsuna lembut, "Kita sama-sama menanggung kesalahan ini ya?" Tsuna memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu tersenyum kalau tidak mau." Kata Hibari sambil mengusap pipi Tsuna, "Aku tahu kita berdua melakukan hal yang salah."

"Um." Tsuna mengangguk pelan.

"Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kelas." Hibari melepaskan pelukannya dan segera berjalan mendahului Tsuna. Tsuna sedikit cemberut, tapi ya sudahlah. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti Hibari.

"Hibari-san masih mau disini?" tanya Tsuna.

"Begitulah..." jawab Hibari.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu. Ada yang kelupaan."

"Eh? Ap—"

Hibari menarik tubuh Tsuna mendekatinya lalu langsung melekatkan bibirnya di bibir Tsuna. Wajah Tsuna langsung berubah warna merah padam. Ciuman itu berlangsung hanya sekin detik. Melihat wajah Tsuna yang bagaikan tomat itu, Hibari terkekeh. Uh, lagi-lagi Tsuna jadi bahan tertawaan.

"Aku duluan!" kata Tsuna sambil berjalan menjauhi Hibari.

"Tsunayoshi." Panggil Hibari.

"Apa?" tanya Tsuna kesal. Ia terpaksa melihat Hibari lagi.

"Kamu manis."

"—iikhh!" Tsuna kesal (tapi senang), "Aku duluan!" gerutunya.

Lagi-lagi Hibari terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Tsuna, lucu sekali. Ah, kalau bersama Dino, Hibari hanya akan melihat sikap dewasanya yang terkadang ceroboh dan merepotkan itu. Memang Hibari juga merasa Dino yang ceroboh itu terlihat manis. Tapi, Tsuna lebih manis lagi.

...tunggu.

Apa Hibari baru saja membandingkan Dino dengan Tsuna? Nah, ini gawat. Ia harus hati-hati agar hal ini tidak terulang lagi. Gawat kalau nanti Dinokembali, Hibari terbiasa dengan sikap Tsuna –bukan sikap Dino-.

(End of Flashback)

Begitulah. Tsuna berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian setelah ia keluar dari perpustakaan. Rasanya tak ada yang spesial. Ia kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan pelajaran. Begitu pulang sekolah, ia pulang bersama Yamamoto dan Gokudera seperti biasanya. Dan sekaran, 30 menit setelah Tsuna sampai di rumahnya, Tsuna berbaring di atas ranjang kamarnya. Melihat langit-langit kamar sambil memikirkan Hibari. Tsuna sadar, ia sudah tiga kali berciuman dengan Hibari. Ternyata Hibari geraknya cepat juga. Padahal baru saja mereka jadian.

_Aku tidak pernah menyangka hari seperti ini akan tiba. Padahal kukira Hibari-san akan bersama Dino-san selamanya. Kukira dia tak'kan pernah merasa suka padaku. Kukira selamanya aku akan bertepuk sebelah tangan dengannya._

_...maafkan aku Dino-san. Selama dua bulan ini, aku akan mendapatkan sebagian dari perhatian Hibari-san... maafkan aku... Maaf..._

Lamunan Tsuna terganggu saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Tsuna bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya. Ia melihat Reborn masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi di sekolah hari ini?" tanya Reborn.

"Eh?" Tsuna bingung.

"Ceritakan padaku. Aku harus tahu alasan kenapa air mukamu campur aduk antara senang dan sedih begitu."

"O-oh begitu..." _Reborn punya firasat yang tajam ya... atau aku yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku?_

Tsuna meneguk ludah. Dia tahu kalau Reborn tidak mungkin bisa dibohongi. Menceritakan semuanya pada Reborn juga ide yang baik. Tsuna jadi punya tempat curhat. Memang sih, mungkin setelah ini Reborn akan memarahinya, memukulnya atau yang lain. Tapi hal seperti ini perlu diceritakan, bukan?

"Eng aku..."

Tsuna terdiam sejenak, "...aku pacaran dengan Hibari-san."

-000-

Selesai menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi pada Reborn, Tsuna juga bilang bagaimana ia tahu kalau perbuatannya salah dan sebagainya. Andai Dino tahu, ia pasti akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Tsuna, yah mungkin sih... Diluar dugaan Tsuna, Reborn terlihat lebih tenang dari yang ia bayangkan. Reborn tidak mengomentarinya sama sekali. Pria bertopi fedora itu hanya memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan Tsuna dari zabuton.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"...kau tahu perbuatanmu salah tapi masih melakukannya?" tanya Reborn.

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya, "...iya. Benar."

"Karena aku menyukai Hibari-san." Lanjut Tsuna.

"Kalau kamu sungguh-sungguh menyukainya, seharusnya kamu merelakan dia bersama orang yang dia _cintai_."

"Aku tahu hal itu. Tapi... aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku."

Reborn diam, ia menghela napas, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Mukuro?"

"E-eh?" Tsuna kaget. _Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bawa nama Mukuro?_ Batinnya.

"Aku..." Tsuna melihat ke arah boneka nanas yang diberikan Mukuro.

"Aku senang dia menyukaiku. Tapi sekarang, bagiku, hanya ada Hibari-san selama dua bulan ini. Aku akan menemui Mukuro dan... me-menolaknya."

"...begitu."

Reborn berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, "Kamu tahu kan setiap hal buruk ada konsekuensinya?"

"...iya. Aku tahu."

"Tanggunglah semua hal itu dengan berani nantinya."

'Brak!'

Pintu ditutup.

_...hanya dua bulan saja... aku rela kehilangan segalanya. Aku juga akan menanggung semua balasan atas perbuatanku ini nantinya..._

-000-

(3 minggu kemudian, Sicily, Italia)

"Hm— kamu sudah makan belum?"

"—."

"Hahaha. Kenapa jawabanmu begitu?"

"—."

"Iya, iya... maaf..."

"—?"

"Eh? Sudah kok. Kenapa? Kamu kuatir?"

"—."

"Ah, iya iya! Aku cuma bercanda... jangan ditutup teleponnya dong, Kyouya."

"..."

"...maafkan aku. Maksudku tadi bukannya mengejekmu. Justru aku senang karena kamu sudah menanyakan hal itu..."

"...—?"

"...soal itu aku masih berlum tahu. Kyouya, ini baru tiga minggu berlalu. Pekerjaanku disini masih menumpuk. Kamu bisa bersabar kan?"

"—..."

"Begitu.. hahaha. Rasanya aku tak perlu mencemaskanmu ya."

"—?"

"...aku percaya padamu, kamu tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Kyouya."

"...—?"

"Hm? Karena aku sangat mencintaimu makanya aku percaya kamu tak mungkin berbuat hal itu."

" —."

"Begitulah. Haha. Ah, aku sudah dipanggil. Sudah dulu ya Kyouya, aku mencintaimu."

'_beep_'.

(Namimori, Jepang)

Hibari memasukkan handphonya ke dalam saku celana. Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak kepergian Dino ke Italia. Dan sudah dua minggu ia menjalani hubungannya dengan Tsuna. Hibari membalikan badannya ketika ia mendengar suara derap kaki dan suara pintu atap yang terbuka. Dilihatnya sesosok mungil yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju atap SMP Namimori ini. Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya karena kelelahan. Di tangannya ada dua kotak bekal dan satu termos yang cukup besar. Benar, istirahat siang baru dimulai.

"Lumayan cepat..." kata Hibari sambil berjalan menghampiri si rambut coklat itu.

"Hi-Hibari-san *huf...* yang menyuruhku... *huf huf..* untuk cepat-cepat kesini kan!"

Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat tampang sang ketua komite disiplin yang kejam—eh, sekarang kan dia tidak boleh menggunakan titel itu untuk menyebut Hibari. Hibari adalah pacarnya selama satu bulan lebih kedepan, tidakkah ia harus mengganti kata 'ketua komite disiplin' jadi 'kekasih' saja? Ah, memikirkan kenyataan sekarang mereka pacaran saja sudah cukup membuat Tsuna mimisan kok. Apalagi kalau dia terang-terangan bilang Hibari itu pacarnya. Bisa-bisa darah keluar dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya karena saking bahagia.

Hibari berdiri di depan Tsuna, ia mengambil semua bawaan Tsuna dari tangannya yang kecil itu. Tsuna tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hibari. Hibari berjalan ke dekat pagar besi lalu duduk sambil menyenderkan punggungnya. Setelah menutup pintu rapat-rapat, Tsuna menyusul Hibari dan duduk di sebelah ketua komite— pacarnya itu. Hibari memuka tutup tempat makan itu, dilihatnya isi bekal tersebut. Tidak ada daging herbivore di dalamnya.

"Siapa yang menyiapkan bekal ini?" tanya Hibari.

"Ibuku. Sudah kuberitahu sebelumnya kalau Hibari-san tidak makan daging." Jawab Tsuna.

"Kamu tidak bilang siapapun tentang hubungan kita kan?"

"Tidak. Sampai sekarang hanya Reborn saja yang tahu. Seperti yang sudah kuberitahu Hibari-san."

"Begitu..."

"Iya, nah. Ayo makan."

Entah sejak kapan mereka menjalani kebiasaan ini. Baik Hibari maupun Tsuna, mereka sama-sama tidak ingat, sejak kapan mereka mulai menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama-sama. Sejak kapan Tsuna membawakan bekal untuk dirinya, sejak kapan tempat mereka bertemu selalu di atap, semuanya, segala kegiatan yang dilakukannya bersama Tsuna, Hibari tidak ingat sejak kapan semua itu dimulai. Yang diingatnya hanyalah hari jadiannya dengan Tsuna.

Hibari teringat, di hari mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan bersama di perpustakaan waktu itu, ia dua kali mencium Tsuna. Dan sekarang, sudah dua minggu berlalu tapi ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun lagi pada herbivorenya itu. Memegang tangan pun tidak. Mengelus tubuh atau rambutnya juga tidak. Hibari memperhatikan tubuh mungil Tsuna. Entah kenapa, rasanya laki-laki itu terlihat lebih imut dari biasanya. Mungkin karena cuaca sudah memasuki musim dingin, pipi Tsuna lebih cepat memerah daripada biasanya.

"Hatsyi!"

Memang sih, sudah beberapa hari ini Tsuna suka bersin kalau berdiam diri di atap. Kan sudah musim dingin...

Hibari menghela napas. Akhrnya ia mengelus kepala Tsuna. Tsuna sampai kaget karena ini pertama kalinya sejak dua minggu ia disentuh Hibari. Sambil melancarkan senyuman khasnya, Hibari berkata, "Setelah ini kita ke ruang resepsi saja."

Tsuna melebarkan matanya. Rupanya Hibari sadar kalau ia kedinginan dari tadi. Tsuna hanya tertawa kecil sambil menutup matanya. Pipinya semakin merona karena senang Hibari bisa menyadari kondisinya itu. Hibari jadi tergerak melihat pemandangan disampingnya. Tsuna imut sekali. Sampai-sampai Hibari ingin memeluknya. Hibari meletakkan kotak bekal itu dari pangkuannya ke lantai, tanpa berkata apapun, dia langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Tsuna. Tsuna tidak sadar karena ia fokus pada makanannya, dan... cup! Bibir Hibari mendarat dengan sempurna di pipi Tsuna. Sontak kotak bekal Tsuna langsung jatuh dari tangannya. Hibari cuek saja melihat kegugupan Tsuna. Si pendek itu kini hanya menatap lantai sambil mengusap-usap pipi kanannya yang dicium Hibari.

'Huuh, kenapa Hibari-san bisa bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sih?' pikir Tsuna geram. Tapi dia suka dicium Hibari... dasar anak remaja jaman sekarang.

"Hatsyi!" Tsuna bersin. Ia menggosok-gosok hidungnya lalu menutup kotak bekalnya terburu-buru. Ketika itu, Hibari juga sudah selesai makan, ia melihat Tsuna yang gemetaran.

"Sedingin itu kah?" tanya Hibari.

"Tentu saja... masa Hibari-san tidak merasa dingin? Hatsyi!"

"Tidak juga..."

"Ja-jadi sekarang mau bagaima—hatsyi!"

"Hmm..."

Hibari minum sebentar, lalu menyingkirkan kotak-kotak bekal dan termos yang ada diantaranya dengan Tsuna. Ia membuka tangannya dan berkata, "Sini."

Blush!

Wajah Tsuna langsung memerah. Hibari merentangkan tangannya. Dia bilang 'sini', berarti dia menyuruh Tsuna untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya kan? Tapi, tapi... Tsuna tidak berani...

"Hatsyi!"

"Tsunayoshi. S-I-N-I." Nada Hibari terdengar seperti mengancam di telinga Tsuna.

Tsuna bergidik ketakutan, tapi dia merangkak mendekati Hibari. Dan... hup. Hibari langsung memeluknya, membuat si rambut coklat itu jatuh ke dalam dada Hibari.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna panik (tapi senang).

"Diamlah. Begini sebentar saja." Bisik Hibari tepat di telinga Tsuna. Tentunya berhasil membuat Tsuna langsung gemetaran karena nada Hibari yang mematikan itu. Memang sekarang jadi lebih hangat dibanding sebelumnya. Tsuna tersenyum lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, terbayang wajah Mukuro dalam benaknya.

_...hah? kok bisa-bisanya aku mikirin Mukuro di saat Hibari-san sedang memelukku? Ah, jangan pikirkan si kepala nanas itu. Ayo bayangkan wajah Hibari-san, Hibari-san dan Hibari-san._

Sukses. Wajah Hibari muncul dalam benak Tsuna ...lho, tapi kok wajah Mukuro muncul lagi sih, disebelah Hibari?

_Aduh, ada-ada kan sudah ada Hibari-san saat ini. Oh ya, tapi memang sih, aku belum bertemu dengan Mukuro lagi sejak kenca— jalan-jalan bersamanya itu... Aku juga belum memberinya jawaban tentang perasaanku..._

Deg.

_...lho. tunggu. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si mesum itu sih? Kenapa juga jantungku jadi berdebar-debar karena dia? Aduh, kenapa denganmu, Tsunayoshi? Sadar dong! Saat ini kamu kan sudah punya Hibari-san..._

"Tsunayoshi." Panggil Hibari. Tsuna langsung tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Y-ya, Hibari-san?"

"Apa saat ini kamu ada menyukai orang lain selain diriku?"

_Deg!_

"E-eh? ...ti-tidak. Kenapa Hibari-san?"

Benar. Tsuna kan tidak suka Mukuro. Mukuro hanyalah temannya yang berharga.

"Kalau begitu, tutup matamu."

"Ba-baik..."

Tsuna merasakan sentuhan tangan Hibari di atas kulit wajahnya. Perlahan, jari-jemari Hibari mengelus pipi Tsuna dengan lembut. Sesaat kemudian, Tsuna merasakan hembusan napas Hibari di dekatnya.

_Uwah... uwaaaahh... Hibari-san akan menciumku kah?_

Jantung Tsuna berdebar kencang. Napasnya kini sudah menyatu dengan napas Hibari. Bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Ciuman di tengah-tengah terpaan angin dingin dan dekapan Hibari yang hangat. Di bawah langit jernih. Tsuna merasa Hibari menjilat bibirnya, bingung, tanpa sengaja ia membuka mulutnya, dan dalam sekejap, lidah Hibari langsung melesat memasuki mulu Tsuna.

"Uungg!" Tsuna kaget. Tapi ia tidak melawannya. Ia tetap memejamkan matanya. Tangannya dirangkulkannya di leher Hibari. Sementara Hibari menikmati bibir Tsuna, tangannya memeluk tubuh mungil pemuda itu.

Ciuman yang manis.

Jika berlanjut terus, Tsuna pasti ketagihan. Ia harus tahu diri, bagaimanapun, statusnya hanyalah yang kedua di mata Hibari. Dino pasti yang pertama. Oleh karena itu, mereka tidak boleh salah langkah. Tidak boleh lebih dari berciuman. Tidak boleh lebih dari itu.

Di saat yang bersamaan, di atap seberang tempat Hibari dan Tsuna berciuman, Mukuro berdiri. Ia sudah menyaksikan semua kejadian di sana sejak pertama kali Hibari menelepon Dino. Sampai Tsuna masuk, mereka makan bersama, ciuman di pipi, pelukan, dan akhirnya ciuman panas itu. Mukuro menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai-sampai ujung bibirnya berdarah. Tak lama, ia segera pergi dari tempat itu.

-000-

Dino melihat ke layar handphonenya berkali-kali. Ia sedang dalam perjalan di mobil menuju rumah kenalannya yang sesama boss mafia. Entah kenapa, ia terus teringat akan percakapannya dengan kekasihnya tadi. Suara Hibari tidak berubah. Tapi nada dan auranya, nuansanya sedikit berbeda dari Hibari yang biasanya. Entah apa yang sedang dialami kekasihnya itu. Aah, Dino jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau sudah begini. Pikirannya penuh dengan Hibari. Dino menghela napas. Ia memijat-mijat keningnya. Hhh, obat terbaik untuk mengusir kelelahannya saat ini hanya pelukan dari Hibari. Tak perlu yang lain. Sayang sekali saat ini mereka terhalang oleh jarak dan pekerjaan. Bagi Dino, Cavallone dan Hibari sama-sama penting. Pekerjaan memang tidak bisa dielakkan. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut Hibari... Dino pasti akan mengutamakannya.

"Boss!" panggil Romario, "Kita sudah sampai."

"Ah... ya." Dino segera keluar dari mobil. Tak lupa, ia membawa buket bunga gladiola di tangannya. Dino melihat ke sekeliling. Dari depan, muncullah seorang pria dewasa berpakaian serba hitam.

"Cavallone Decimo?" tanya orang itu.

"Si." Jawab Dino.

"Per favore, vieni qui." Kata orang itu sambil membungkuk.

Dino dan bawahannya berjalan mengikuti pria itu, mereka menelusuri rumah besar itu. Rumah dengan banyak pilar-pilar tinggi, kolam besar di tengahnya, taman belakang yang luas. Lantai yang dari marmer, temboknya berwarna beige. Entah sudah berapa kali Dino memasuki rumah ini. Di siang hari, memang rumah ini terlihat menawan, namun daya tariknya juga tidak kalah saat malam hari seperti ini. Sebetulnya tanpa pemandu pun Dino sudah hafal seluk-beluk di rumah besar ini. Malam ini, Dino datang untuk membicarakan persoalan pembangunan kasino gabungan boss keluarga Verro ini. Keluarga Cavallone dan Verro bekerja sama membangun sebuah kasino.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar sang boss, pria berpakaian hitam itu mengetuk pintu dan memberitahu bossnya kalau Dino Cavallone sudah datang. Mungkin terkesan kurang sopan karena Dino menemui Verro Ottavo di dalam kamarnya. Tapi boss itu sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak begitu sehat. Mau tak mau, kamar pun menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka.

Pintu kamar dibuka. Dengan tenang, Dino memasuki ruangan yang besar itu. Chandelier yang menggantung di langit-langit kamar sangat terang. Semua pintu beranda ditutup, dan tirai yang berwarna putih pun diturunkan. Dino melihat kamar yang megah itu. Dinding ber-wallpaper yang berwarna merah keemasan dengan motif bunga gladiola, sesuai dengan bulan kelahirannya. Bunga bulan Agustus. Dino tersenyum. Boss Verro Famiglia ini sungguh seorang wanita muda yang memperhatikan bunga, sama seperti Dino. Karpet Ikea buatan Swedia melapisi hampir semua lantai. Di sebelah kanan, terdapat rak-rak buku dan sofa, serta televisi plasma screen. Cukup banyak pula lukisan yang digantung di kamar itu. Ada juga tanaman-tanaman hijau di pot yang diletakkan di beberapa tempat. Dino menoleh ke sebelah kiri. Sebuah ranjang besar dengan kelambu terlihat di pantulan bola matanya. Seorang wanita berambut panjang tersenyum lembut menatap Dino. Wanita itu terduduk di ranjangnya. Dino berjalan mendekatinya.

"Come ti senti, Signorina?" tanya Dino. _(How are you feeling, Miss?)_

Dino mengulurkan buket bunga gladiola yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke wanita itu. Wanita itu menerimanya, diciumnya harum bunga kesukaannya. Ia tersenyum lalu berkata, "Grazie Cavallone Decimo. Mi sento bene, un po." _(I'm feeling well, a bit)_

Dino membalas senyumannya, "Buono poi." _(Good then)._

"Dobbiamo parlare dei nostri affari qui, o dove?" tanya Dino. _(We talk about our business here, or where?)_

"Cambierò i miei vestiti, poi andiamo nella mia stanzia di lavoro." Jawab boss wanita itu seraya berdiri. _(I'll change my clothes first, then we go to my working room)._

"Bene poi." Balas Dino _(Alright then)_.

Wanita itu berjalan ke arah pintu di sebelah kiri ranjangnya. Entah ruangan apa yang ada di situ, Dino tidak tahu. Mungkin kamar mandi atau ruang pakaian.

Verro Ottavo, Letizia Verro. Boss kedelapan keluarga mafia Verro. Wanita muda berusia 21 tahun. Dua tahun lebih muda daripada Dino. Seorang wanita yang mempunyai semuanya. Harta kekayaan, kasih sayang dari rekan-rekan dan bawahannya. Memiliki paras yang cantik. Bola mata biru yang besar. Rambut coklat lurus panjang, kulit putih bak mutiara, tingkah laku yang menyamai seorang putri terhormat dan daya pikir yang sempurna. Tidak heran banyak penerus keluarga mafia lain yang mengincar Letizia. Tapi sampai saat ini, ia belum pernah memilih salah satu dari sekian banyak pria tampan yang melamarnya di usia muda itu.

Dino sebagai temannya, terkadang sering berpikir kalau Letizia sedikit mirip dengan Hibari. Tatapan mata mereka sedikit sama, Letizia mempunyai tatapan yang yang tajam, namun lembut. Begitu pula Hibari, di balik tajamnya tatapan bola mata hitam miliknya, terdapat kehangatan yang sangat besar dan menenangkan hati Dino. Dino pernah berpikir, seandainya ia tidak bertemu Hibari, mungkin sekarang ia akan mengejar-ngejar Letizia. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Dino bertemu dengan si kejam dari Namimori tapi manis itu. Dan dia jatuh cinta padanya. Dino sangat mencintai Hibari. Apapun tak 'kan bisa menghalangi rasa cintanya pada Cloud Guardian Vongola itu.

Begitu cintanya ia pada Hibari, sampai hati ini terasa sakit hanya dengan memikirkannya.

_Kyouya... sekarang kamu sedang apa?

* * *

_

Maaf karena kemunculan OC yang tiba-tiba...

Letizia Verro. Namanya aku cari dari google, tapi Verro melesat begitu aja dalam pikiran aku. Jadilah namanya begitu.

Mungkin ada pembaca yang penasaran, kenapa aku suka banget masukin tentang bunga-bunga di fic ini. Itu karena aku emang suka bunga. Dan Italia itu kan pada dasarnya orang-orangnya suka ngasih bunga buat acara-acara apa aja (setau aku sih...)

Buat preview chapter 16, aku ngga bisa kasih dalam bentuk dialog seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Yang pasti, Tsuna datang ke Kokuyo buat menemui Mukuro. Kenapa dan untuk apa? Buat ngasih jawaban ke Mukuro itu. Tapi disana nanti Tsuna bakal menyadari sesuatu tentang perasaannya sendiri.

...kalo dari kata-kata di atas pasti pada mikir 6927. Yah, emang ada sih. Tapi ngga M kok... :p

Oke deh, makasih udah baca. Review yaa?


	16. Chapter 16: True Feeling Tsuna Ver

Warning: eem... TYL Rx27 dan 6927 sedikit.

**Ch. 16: True Feeling –Tsuna Ver.-

* * *

**

Hari Minggu. Biasanya Tsuna malas sekali bangun pagi-pagi. Apalagi saat ini sedang musim dingin. Sejujurnya Tsuna tidak mau repot-repot bangun awal, menyiapkan bekal (dibantu ibunya), dan berjalan menempuh jarak sekitar 300 meter di tengah-tengah udara dingin hanya untuk satu hal: menemui Rokudo Mukuro di Kokuyo Land. Kenapa Tsuna rela menempuh segala kesulitan itu untuk menemui si mesum Mukuro? Karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin disampaikannya pada si Mist Guardian itu.

Beberapa alasan Tsuna menemui Mukuro dengan kesulitan-kesulitan tersebut adalah sebagai berikut.

Pertama, Tsuna sudah tiga minggu tidak melihat Mukuro, sedangkan dia belum menjawab perasaan lelaki itu. Jadi Tsuna memutuskan untuk menemuinya hari ini.

Kedua, berhubung (mungkin) Tsuna akan menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama disana, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membawa makanan dan minuman, lagipula anak-anak di Kokuyo juga jarang makan makanan normal kan... Jadi Tsuna sekalian saja menyediakan makanan cukup banyak.

Ketiga, karena suruhan Reborn juga. Kemarin malam Reborn bertanya pada Tsuna apakah muridnya itu sudah memberikan Mukuro jawaban atas ungkapan cintanya atau belum. Tsuna menjawabnya jujur, belum. Reborn langsung menendang pantat Tsuna dan menyuruhnya ke Kokuyo hari Minggu.

...begitulah kira-kira alasannya.

"Hatsyii!"

_Uuh... dingiiin. Sudahlah, aku masuk saja!_

Tsuna pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung tua Kokuyo Healthy Land. Diluar dugaan, ternyata udara di dalam gedung tidak sehangat yang diperkirakannya. Udaranya cukup dingin, lembap. _Uah... kenapa trio itu bisa tahan hidup disini ya? Sudah kotor, lembap, banyak debu... duh, pokoknya kenapa mereka bisa hidup normal di tempat tak terawat begini sih?_ Batin Tsuna heran. Ia terus berjalan, mencari dimana keberadaan Mukuro dan dua orang temannya itu. _Aneh. Apa mereka tidak ada disini? Yah, kalau begitu, sia-sia saja dong aku datang kemari..._ keluh Tsuna dalam hati, tapi tak jauh dari tempat Tsuna berdiri, samar-samar ia mendengar suara-suara orang yang berbicara dan langkah kaki. _Di depan sanakah? _Tsuna pun berjalan, suara-suara itu terdengar makin keras semakin ia melangkah maju. Saat Tsuna berbelok, ia melihat tangga di depannya.

_Apa mereka di atas ya?_

Tsuna menaiki tangga itu. Suara-suara orang pun mulai terdengar lagi, dari nada orang itu bicara, sepertinya dia sedang marah. ...Tunggu. Tsuna tahu ini suara siapa. Ini kan suara Joshima Ken. Teman Mukuro. Tsuna mempercepat langkahnya, dan di satu ruangan yang besar, ia melihat ketiga orang itu. Chrome, Ken dan Chikusa. _Tumben Mukuro tidak keluar?_ _Sepertinya Ken marah pada Chrome. Lagi-lagi... _Chikusa berusaha menenangkannya. Chrome menunduk saja menerima perkataan Ken.

Tsuna memberanikan diri memasuki ruangan yang lebih terawat dari ruangan lain itu, "Pe-permisi..." sontak ketiga pasang mata langsung terfokus pada Tsuna. _U-uh... ayo, Tsuna! Yang berani!_

"Vongola..." ucap Kendan Chikusa. Kok mereka jadi tenang?

"Boss..." Chrome menatap Tsuna dengan senyum kecil di mulutnya. Sepertinya dia lega...

_Ada apa sih ini?_

Ken dan Chikusa berjalan mendekati pintu tempat Tsuna berdiri. _Hi.. Hiee... mau apa mereka?_ Diluar dugaan, Chikusa menepuk pundak mungil Tsuna.

"Vongola, tolong keluarkan dia sekali lagi."

"Eh? ...'dia' maksudmu... Mukuro?" tanya Tsuna.

"Benar. Tolong keluarkan Mukuro-san." Chikusa mengangguk pelan.

"Memang ada apa? Bukannya kata Mukuro stamina Chrome meningkat, sehingga dia terbantu kalau mau keluar sesering mungkin?" Tsuna bingung.

"Ya, benar... tapi..." Chikusa terdiam.

"Ken, Chikusa, selanjutnya aku saja yang jelaskan pada Boss..."

"...baiklah. ayo Ken." Chikusa pun melangkahkan kakinya.

"Cih." Ken mengikutinya.

Tsuna menatap Chrome dengan bingung, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa dengan Mukuro?" Tsuna menaikkan nadanya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa takut jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Mukuro. Ia tidak mau Mukuro kenapa-napa.

"—Boss, sudah seminggu ini, sejak hari Senin kemarin Mukuro-sama tidak mau keluar sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak mau bicara apapun pada kami..."

Tsuna melebarkan matanya, wajahnya memucat, "Ke... kenapa?"

Chrome mengernyitkan alisnya, wajahnya terlihat sedih sekali. Seakan-akan berat sekali rasanya memberitahu alasannya pada Tsuna.

"...karena Mukuro-sama melihat Boss dan Hibari-san berciuman..."

-000-

Tsuna dan Chrome terduduk di sofa berhadap-hadapan. Mereka saling menundukan kepala mereka. Keheningan menyelubungi ruangan besar itu. Tsuna jadi teringat, di ruangan ini dulu, dia pernah melawan Mukuro. Aneh skali karena sekarang Mukuro adalah salah satu bagian dari keluarga mafia Vongola, padahal lelaki itu kan benci sekali dengan yang namanya mafia. Tapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Tsuna bersyukur karena ia mengenal Mukuro saat ini.

Chrome bilang kalau saat Mukuro datang ke Namimori untuk menemui Tsuna hari Senin lalu, ia melihat Tsuna berciuman dengan Hibari di atap, setelah menyaksikan hal tersebut, Mukuro menolak untuk keluar, menolak untuk berbicara. Tidak berniat melakukan apapun lagi. Lalu Ken memarahinya karena dia menganggap Chrome tidak berguna karena tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Mukuro yang dikaguminya.

Tsuna menghela napas.

_Aah! Ini semua salahku! Seandainya saja aku lebih dulu memberikan jawaban pada Mukuro, mungkin dia tidak akan sesakit hati itu, sampai-sampai tidak mau keluar dan bicara sama sekali dengan yang lain. Kalau aku di pihak Mukuro, aku juga pasti akan sakit hati kalau melihat Hibari-san berciuman dengan Dino-san. Aku pasti akan menghindari Hibari-san setelah itu. Aaahh! Aku bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!_

"Chrome, apa kamu bisa bicara dengan Mukuro sekarang?" tanya Tsuna.

"Bisa. Tapi Mukuro-sama tidak pernah menjawabku. Dan aku juga tidak yakin apa sebetulnya Mukuro-sama mendengarkanku atau tidak..." Chrome menjawabnya lirih.

"Kalau kupanggil seperti ini, apa dia bisa dengar?"

"...maaf. Aku tidak tahu, Boss."

Tsuna mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia segera berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan berjalan mendekati Chrome. Tsuna berhenti di depan gadis bermata ungu itu. Sementara Chrome hanya menatap bingung Bossnya. Tsuna menundukan badannya sedikit, ia langsung memeluk Chrome.

"Bo-Boss?" Chrome kaget. Tidak pernah ia sangka Bossnya bisa berbuat hal seperti itu pada perempuan.

"Mukuro..." panggil Tsuna. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, "Mukuro, keluarlah..."

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Chrome tidak berubah jadi Mukuro. Dia hanya menundukan kepalanya. Tapi Tsuna tidak menyerah.

"Mukuro, keluarlah! Kumohon!"

"Mukuro, ayolah, jangan diam terus di dalam. Kasihan teman-temanmu yang mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Tak bisakah kamu menjawabku, Mukuro?"

"Kumohon, Mukuro, aku tidak mau kedatanganku kemari sia-sia..."

Tsuna terus berbicara sambil memeluk Chrome, berulang kali ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. Tapi yang ditunggu tidak keluar juga. Tsuna bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi selain kalimat-kalimat di atas.

"Mukuro, jawab aku!" seru Tsuna.

Chrome sedikit tersentak, tapi ia menahannya.

"...keluarlah... aku ingin bertemu denganmu..."

"Kumohon... Mukuro..."

...

Tsuna menyerah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Chrome. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya. Tsuna hanya menghela napas, pasrah. Kalau Mukuro sebegitu tidak inginnya bertemu Tsuna, ya sudah. Sebaiknya Tsuna pulang. Saat Tsuna membalikan badannya, Chrome memegang ujung baju Tsuna. Tsuna melihat kebelakang, tangan Chrome gemetaran. Di sekitar badannya muncul asap.

Jantung Tsuna sedikit berdegup kencang.

"...uh..." Chrome sedikit merintih.

Asap itu semakin lama semakin tebal. Tangan mungil yang menggenggam ujung baju Tsuna perlahan berubah jadi lebih besar. Tsuna meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan, asap tersebut menipis. Tsuna melihat bukan lagi perempuan pemalu yang duduk di sofa itu. Wajahnya masih tertunduk, tapi dia lelaki.

"...Mukuro..." ucap Tsuna.

"...ada apa, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" tanya Mukuro, nadanya dingin sekali.

Sudah lama sekali Tsuna tidak mendengar namanya dipanggil secara lengkap seperti itu oleh Mukuro. Apalagi dengan nada yang dingin. Rasanya Tsuan sedih sekali. Kemana Mukuro yang biasanya selalu tersenyum itu? Tsuna merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

"A-anu... ada yang ingin kubicarakan..." jawab Tsuna gugup.

"Apa?" tanya Mukuro langsung.

"So-soal jawabanku atas perasaanmu padaku..."

"Tak perlu."

"E-eh?"

Mukuro mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat mata polos Tsuna yang penuh kebingungan. Mukuro melihat Tsuna mengernyitkan aslisnya. Dengan tenang dan tanpa ekspresi, Mukuro berkata.

"Kamu pikir setelah aku melihatmu dan Hibari Kyouya berciuman di atap, aku tidak tahu jawabanmu?"

"U-uh..." Tsuna bergidik.

Sambil berdiri, Mukuro melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan diantara kita. Sama sekali tidak ada. Kedatanganmu kemari hanya merepotkan orang lain saja. Termasuk aku." Mukuro berjalan mendekati jendela di belakang sofa, "Pergilah. Aku tidak mau melihat mukamu."

_Deg!_

Hati Tsuna rasanya sakit sekali mendengar kata-kata Mukuro tadi. _Sebegitu dibencinyakah aku oleh Mukuro? ...begitu ya.. baiklah..._

"...kalau begitu... baiklah, aku pulang. Maaf, sudah mengganggumu..."

Suara Tsuna bergetar. Ia segera membalikan badannya lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

'Mukuro-sama... kenapa berkata seperti itu?' tanya Chrome

"Karena aku ingin Tsunayoshi-kun sadar dengan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya." Jawab Mukuro.

'Apa maksudnya perasaan Boss pada Hibari-san?'

"Bukan. Bukan, Chrome yang manis..." Mukuro sedikit terkekeh.

'Eh? Jadi apa maksudnya?' Chrome bingung.

"Yah... lebih gampang dijelaskan dengan tindakan sih. Kita lihat saja apakah Tsunayoshi-kun akan kembali kesini atau tidak nanti..."

-000-

(Di kamar Tsuna)

"Kenapa kamu bisa kembali secepat ini?" tanya Reborn yang duduk di ranjang Tsuna sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"...Mukuro bilang dia tidak mau melihat mukaku... tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi katanya..." jawab Tsuna lemas.

"Begitu ya..." Reborn mengambil sesuatu di sebelah ranjang Tsuna.

"Bukannya itu ten years bazooka milik Lambo? Untuk apa kamu membawanya kemari?" tanya Tsuna.

"Aku sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Jadi kusiapkan bazooka ini. Tsuna, ceritakanlah semua yang sudah terjadi pada diriku 10 tahun kemudian. Semuanya ya."

"E-eh? Tung—"

BUUMM!

Asap pink mulai bermunculan di kamar Tsuna. Pemuda kecil itu terbatuk-batuk. Perlahan-lahan, asap yang tebal itu mulai menghilang. Tsuna melihat sesosok pria tinggi berkemeja kuning, jas hitam, celana hitam, sepatu hitam dan... topi fedora hitam. Wajah tampan, namun kejam. Ya, Reborn 10 tahun kemudian. Tsuna memperhatikan Reborn itu. Ia melihat sekeliling kamar dan akhirnya menemukan Tsuna yang terduduk di atas zabuton.

"Ada apa?" tanya Reborn tanpa basa-basi.

"E-eh?" Tsuna kaget. Suara Reborn berbeda total dengan saat ia menjadi bayi. Lebih berat, tenang, serak dan... terdengar seksi.

"A-anu... aku.. itu... eh..." Tsuna bingung darimana ia harus mulai berbicara.

"Cepatlah. Waktuku hanya lima menit disini."

"E-eh, ba-baik. Umm..."

Tsuna menundukan wajahnya, "Re-Reborn, aku sedang bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku suka Hibari-san, meskipun aku tahu kalau Hibari-san sudah punya Dino-san. Tapi kami tetap menjalin hubungan tanpa memberitahu Dino-san."

"Hibari meyukaimu?" tanya Reborn langsung.

"I-iya... tapi yang kedua. Dino-san ada di posisi pertama. Da-dan, untuk dua bulan ini, dari akhir bulan lalu sampai akhir bulan depan, Dino-san berada di Italia untuk urusan pekerjaan, makanya aku dan Hibari-san nekat melakukan hal salah ini. Kami berdua tahu ini hal yang salah, tapi tetap melakukannya..."

"Lalu?" tanya Reborn sambil duduk di zabuton depan Tsuna.

"...rencananya, hanya selama dua bulan itulah aku dan Hibari-san akan berpacaran, tapi..."

Hening sejenak.

"Sebelum aku berpacaran dengan Hibari-san, Mukuro datang padaku dan bilang kalau ia menyukaiku. Aku belum memberikannya jawaban. Bahkan sampai Hibari-san dan aku memulai hubungan ini... tapi Senin lalu, Mukuro melihat aku dan Hibari-san yang berciuman. Dan kata anak-anak Kokuyo, semenjak itu, Mukuro tidak pernah keluar sekali pun. Hari ini, tadi pagi aku mendatangi mereka dan Chrom menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Mukuro memang mau muncul setelah kuminta, tapi dia bilang..."

Tsuna terhenti. Matanya mulai berair. Perlahan, air matanya menetes, jatuh dari pipinya, "Mu-Mukuro bilang... hiks... kalau dia tidak mau melihat wajahku... hiks. Dia bilang dengan nada dan tatapan yang dingin... aku sediiiihh... uuhh... hiks hiks..."

"Lalu kamu pulang kesini?"

"I-iya... hiks..."

"Sekarang kamu bingung siapa yang sebetulnya kamu sukai, begitu?"

"U-ung..." Tsuna mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu caranya gampang." Reborn menyeringai. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Tsuna, tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung menggendong tubuh mungil itu.

"U-uaaa! A-ap—!"

Tubuh Tsuna langsung dilempar ke ranjangnya dengan kejam.

"Reborn! Apa-apaam sih?" Tsuna berusaha bangun, tapi ia lebih lambat bergerak dibandingkan tutornya 10 tahun kemudian itu. Reborn sudah duduk di atas badan Tsuna, mengunci kedua tangan kecil Tsuna itu dengan satu tangannya di atas kepala si rambut coklat.

"A-apa yang mau kamu lakukan?" tanya Tsuna ragu.

"Tebaklah." Reborn menyeringai. Tangannya yang bebas mulai meraba tubuh kecil Tsuna.

"Uaa! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Hentikan!"

"Tidak mau." Reborn mulai memasukkan tangannya ke balik baju Tsuna. Meraba-raba kulit halus pemuda itu.

"Aah— jangan! Reborn, apa yang kamu pikirkan siiiihhh?"

"_Sex_." Jawab Reborn singkat, bahkan tanpa dipikir lebih dulu.

"Eeeeeeehhh?" seru Tsuna.

Reborn menundukan badannya dan mejilat leher Tsuna, tangannya sendiri memegang benda pink kemerahan di dada Tsuna.

"Aaahhh! Nngghhh—! Re.. born... hen..ti..kan... Aaah!"

Tangan Reborn mulai turun dan membuka resleting celana Tsuna. Setelah menurunkan celana yang dipakai Tsuna, kini Reborn mulai membuka boxer Tsuna.

Tsuna yang tersadar langsung berteriak, "TIDAAK! MUKURO, TOLONG AKU!"

Saat itu, Reborn langsung berhenti. Tsuna juga tersentak. _Apa yang baru saja kuserukan? ...nama siapa? ...'Mukuro' kan? Kenapa bukan 'Hibari-san'?_

Reborn membetulkan boxer dan celana muridnya itu. Setelah rapi, ia terduduk di ujung ranjang Tsuna.

"Sekarang sudah tahu kan, siapa yang sebetulnya ada di hatimu?" tanya Reborn.

Tsuna melebarkan matanya, dia segera bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya sambil melihat Reborn.

"Temuilah dia setelah ini." Reborn menatap Tsuna dalam-dalam.

"U-um. Terima kasih Reborn!" seru Tsuna.

Reborn menyeringai dan... BUM! Asap pink muncul lagi. Membuat Tsuna terbatuk-batuk, dan saat ia melihat ke arah tempat pria dewasa itu tadi, ia sudah menghilang. Digantikan dengan bayi yang sering Tsuna lihat.

"Reborn..."

"Sudah dapat jawabannya, dame-Tsuna?" tanya bayi itu.

Tsuna tersenyum, "...sudah. Terima kasih, Reborn."

"Hm. Cepat temui dia kalau begitu." Reborn menendang pantat Tsuna.

"Adududuh! Iya, iya! Huuh... Aku pergi dulu."

"Tsuna," panggil Reborn.

"Ya?"

"Pacaran boleh, tapi jangan lakukan lebih dari ciuman ya." Lanjut Reborn.

Blush! Wajah Tsuna langsung memeah, "Iya, iya! Aku tahu!"

Tsuna pun segera pergi dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Reborn yang masih tersenyum seorang diri.

-000-

(Kokuyo Healthy Land)

Tsuna berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ruangan tempat ia bertemu dengan Mukuro tadi. Ia harus bicara dengan Mukuro sekarang juga. Tentang perasaannya. Tentang hubungannya dengan Hibari, semuanya... dia harus menemui Mukuro. Tidak peduli kalau cowok itu akan bersikap dingin lagi padanya, tidak peduli kalau dia tidak mau bicara dengan Tsuna, apapun itu, Tsuna tidak peduli dengan sikap Mukuro. Yang penting adalah, dia harus bilang kalau sebetulnya dia menyukai Mukuro. Kalau setelah itu seandainya Mukuro masih marah padanya ya sudah. Yang penting Tsuna sudah menyampaikan perasaannya pada Mukuro. Yang penting Mukuro tahu sesungguhnya ke siapa hati Tsuna memilih.

Tsuna berlari dan ketika dia sampai di depan ruangan besar tempat Mukuro berada, ternyata Tsuna tersandung. Ia jatuh. Mukuro saat itu sedang duduk di kursi sofa. Ia melihat kejadian Tsuna jatuh tadi. Lelaki berambut biru kehitaman itupun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Tsuna, ia berjongkok di depan Tsuna yang masih terjerembap dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mau bangun tidak?" tanya Mukuro.

Tsuna tetap diam, namun bukannya mengulurkan tangannya, Tsuna malah langsung bangun dan memeluk Mukuro erat-erat dengan tangan mungilnya itu. Mukuro membelalakkan matanya, tapi perlahan, ia membalas pelukan Tsuna. Terkadang Mukuro mendengar isakan Tsuna di telinganya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi Tsunayoshi-kun?" nada Mukuro lembut sekali. Namun tidak mempan menghentikan tangisan Tsuna, yang ada, Tsuna malah tambah kencang menangis dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Mukurooooooo... hiks hiks..."

"Iya, iya, kenapa?" Mukuro sedikit _sweatdrop_ sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Tsuna.

"Ja-jangan lagi bicara padaku dengan nada dan tatapan yang dingin... hiks hiks... karena aku jadi sedih..."

"Iya..."

"Panggil aku 'Tsunayoshi-kun' seperti biasa kamu memanggilku dengan senyumanmu itu..."

"Iya, iya, Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro tersenyum meski Tsuna tidak melihatnya.

"...maafkan aku. Aku baru menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya..."

"..." Mukuro terdiam menunggu Tsuna menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Perasaanku yang sebetulnya..."

"..."

"Aku suka... Mukuro..."

Detik selanjutnya, Mukuro langsung mencium Tsuna. Tubuh mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai, dengan Mukuro menimpa Tsun. Tsuna kaget dengan ciuman mendadak itu. Tapi ia terima saja semuanya dari Mukuro. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ciuman Mukuro terasa sangat, sangat, sangat manis sekali baginya... lebih dari apapun.

-000-

(30 menit kemudian)

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Mukuro sambil memberikan tissue untuk Tsuna.

"U-um." Tsuna menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Mukuro tersenyum menatap Tsuna.

Seperti biasa, wajah Tsuna memerah. Ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Mukuro dan menundukan kepalanya. Mukuro tersenyum saja melihat tingkah laku Tsuna, ia mengelus rambut Tsuna, "Kita jalani ini pelan-pelan saja ya?" tanya Mukuro.

Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap mata Mukuro dengan tatapan tak percaya. Si mesum Mukuro berkata seperti itu? Besok dunia pasti terbalik. Tapi Tsuna senang. Mukuro bisa sabar seperti itu. Maka, Tsuna pun membalas senyuman Mukuro, "Iya. Terima kasih, Mukuro."

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok kamu harus segera memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Kyouya-kun, ya." Kata Mukuro (sedikit) mengancam.

"Iya, iya..." Tsuna membalasnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana caranya kamu bisa menyadari perasaanmu padaku?"

"Ng, Reborn di 10 tahun kemudian datang karena tembakan 10 years bazookanya Lambo. Lalu aku curhat padanya soal hubungan kita semua saat ini. Untuk menyadarkanku, Reborn menidurkanku di ranjang, terus... mulai mencium leherku, memegang dadaku dan menurunkan celanaku. Aku begitu takut waktu itu. Kemudian aku berteriak. Yang keluar dari mulutku adalah namamu. Reborn segera berhenti dan dari situ aku sadar akan perasaanku. Lalu dia menyuruhku untu segera menemuimu. Aku pun langsung kesini. Begitu." Tsuna menutup penjelasannya dengan senyuman imut. Tapi, bukan ekspresi senang yang ditunjukkan Mukuro. Namun... ekspresi wajah dengan senyuman sinis dan aura hitam menyelubunginya.

"Oya, oya... ternyata kerjaan si Arcobaleno itu toh... Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun. Aku mencabut kata-kataku yang 'kita jalani ini pelan-pelan saja'. Sekarang, aku harus memeriksa kesucianmu." Mukuro langsung menidurkan Tsuna di sofa dan membuka bajunya.

"Waa! Mukurooo! Aku tidak bohong kok! Reborn sudah membantuku dengan caranya sendiri, karena dialah aku bisa menyadari perasaanku padamu dan menemuimu!" seru Tsuna.

"Aku cukup kagum dengan kelambananmu, Tsunayoshi-kun... tidak, aku sangat kagum. Oleh karena itu, terimalah hukumannya."

"Mmnn—!"

Mukuro melumat bibir Tsuna habis-habisan. Memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tsuna, mencium tempat itu seakan-akan tak ada habisnya. Membuat Tsuna meneguk air liur yang entah milik siapa. Setelah selesai, segaris saliva pun masih menghubungkan bibir mereka.

"Ahh... haa..." Tsuna menghela napas. Tapi ternyata penderitaannya tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Mukuro memegang alat vital Tsuna lewat celanya.

Tsuna langsung menjerit, "Tidaaaaaakk! Uaah— apa yang? Nnghhhh— Jangaaaann~!"

...hasil akhirnya tidak perlu ditanyakan...

-000-

(Jam 07:30 malam, rumah keluarga Sawada, kamar Tsuna)

"...rasanya tadi aku bilang pacaran boleh, tapi jangan sampai melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman..." kata Reborn melihat wajah Tsuna yang bersinar-sinar.

"I-Ini ka-karena a-aku habis ma-mandi kok!" jawab Tsuna gugup.

"...kalau begitu kenapa cara jalanmu patah-patah?"

Dhegg!

"...aku..."

Hening sejenak.

"...aku terpeleset tadi di tangga..."

"Terlalu cepat sejuta tahun kalau kamu mau membohongiku, bodoh." Reborn menendang pantat Tsuna.

"AAAWW!"

* * *

Akhirnya Tsuna dan Mukuro jadiaaan! Huaa... padahal di plot awalnya, mereka baru bakal jadian beberapa chapter kedepan lagi. Ternyata banyak bagian yang aku cut dan hasilnya seperti ini... kalau begini, Swap Sensation bisa tamat lebih cepat dari yang aku perkirakan. Hahaha.

Oh ya, judul chapter ini pakai 'Tsuna ver.' Karena di chapter selanjutnya bakal 'Hibari ver.'

...rasanya tak perlu ditanyakan lagi kan apa yang akan terjadi? Hahhaha...

Maaf bagi yang mengharapkan adegan lemon 6927, aku lagi males nulis yang rate M. Hahaha.

Chapter kali ini masih lebih untung ada adegan 'main-mainnya' sedikit. Tapi chapter selanjutnya, yang versi Hibari ngga ada. Jujur.

Aku ngga kasih preview karena dari judul chapternya aja udah bisa ditebak kan?

Oke deh. Makasih udah baca. Review yaa :)


	17. Chapter 17: True Feeling Hibari Ver

Ch. 17: True Feeling –Hibari ver.-

* * *

Hari Minggu. Biasanya Hibari bangun jam delapan pagi. Tapi kini dia terbangun di jam tujuh. Bukan udara dingin yang membangunkan Hibari, bukan pula kicauan Hibird di dekatnya, bukan bunyi jam wekernya –dan untuk apa dia pakai jam weker?-. Tapi bunyi ringtone handphonenya. Hibari langsung bete. Dia mengambil handphonenya lalu langsung memencet tombol merah, memutus sambungan telepon bahkan tanpa melihat siapa nama peneleponnya.

'_Midori tannabiku. Namimori no~...'_

...

Dengan malas, Hibari meraih handphonenya yang ada di atas meja dekat futonnya. Orang brengsek macam apa yang berani mengganggu tidur sang Carnivore yang nyaman dan nyenyak di hari ini? Kurang kerjaan sekali. Siapapun itu yang menelepon dia di saat-saat seperti ini rasanya sangat ingin digigitnya sampai mati.

Hibari melihat layar handphonenya. Nama yang tertera di layar itu adalah: Dino.

...

"Kau harus punya alasan yang bagus karena berani membuatku terbangun pagi ini, Haneuma." Kata Hibari dalam nada kesal.

"Ah— Kyouya! Selamat pagiii!" seru Dino di seberang telepon, "Yah, meski di Italia sekarang sudah sore sih..."

"...apa urusanmu meneleponku, Haneuma?" Hibari mempertajam nadanya.

"Eng... bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya kangen dengan suaramu kok."

"...sudah dengar kan? Kalau begitu akan kumatikan."

"Yah, jangan dong. Kamu ini, setiap kali aku telpon pasti begitu bilangnya. Perhatian sedikit padaku dong, pacarmu ini."

Satu kalimat yang langsung menyerang nurani Hibari.

"...memang kamu mau kuperhatikan seperti apa?" ucap si Skylark itu lirih.

'Hah?' dalam hatinya, Dino terkejut karena Hibari bisa bilang begitu. Ada apa dengan pacarnya ini?

"A-aku... aku ingin..." Dino bingung merangkai kata-katanya, "Aku ingin kamu memanggil namaku. Lalu, lalu," Dino melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia sudah seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan akan diberi permen, "Aku ingin kamu meneleponku sesekali... atau sms sekedar menanyakan kabar atau 'sudah makan belum?' seperti itu..."

Betapa polosnya permintaan Dino. Padahal dia sudah berumur 23 tahun.

"...baiklah." Hibari menghela napasnya, "Memang hari ini aku belum memanggil namamu. Dino."

Terdengar suara tawa Dino di seberang telepon.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?" kata Hibari geram.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tertawa soalnya kamu manis sekali Kyouya."

"...aku tidak suka disebut manis. Itu hanya panggilan untuk herbivore."

"Eh? Herbivore?"

Ups. Hibari kelepasan. Mereka hening sejenak. Tidak melanjutkan percakapan. Dino menunggu Hibari berbicara, sedangkan di pihak Hibari sendiri dia bingung mau bicara apa, mau menjelaskan apa. Apakah sekarang sudah saatnya untuk memberi tahu Dino kalau dia selingkuh? Tapi...

Hibari: "...maksudku-"

"Aku mengerti!" potong Dino tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tawa di pihak Kuda Jingkrak itu.

"Mengerti apanya?"

"Maksudmu herbivore karena kamu suka hewan-hewan mungil yang manis, kan~? Hahaha Kyouya kamu juga manis kok. Lebih manis dari mereka malah."

"..."

_Ya sudahlah._ Batin Hibari.

"...kamu sedang apa sekarang?" tanya Hibari.

"Aku? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah klienku. Oh ya, kamu tahu tidak, ada rekan kerja mafiaku yang hampir menyerupai kamu lho. Dia perempuan, lebih muda dua tahun dariku."

_Dia perempuan, lebih muda dua tahun dariku. __**Perempuan... **_

"Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga." Kata Hibari cepat.

"E-eh? Iya..." Dino meneguk air liurnya sendiri, "Begini, kalau dilihat luarnya sih, cuma sorotan mata dia saja yang mirip denganmu. Tatapan mata dia itu tegas, tapi dibalik ketegasannya juga terlihat kelembutan seorang wanita. Dia cantik sekali. Sudah banyak pria yang melamarnya, tapi selama ini dia belum pernah menerima lamaran itu satupun. Ah, kulit putihnya juga mirip kamu sih. Pokoknya sebagai wanita, kalau kamu melihatnya, dia sungguh-sungguh terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang sempurna. Dia sangat elegan, cantik, dan... ah, pokoknya sangat sempurna."

...

Hening.

"Kyouya?" panggil Dino.

"...apa?" balas Hibari.

"Kok kamu diam saja?"

"...memang apa yang harus kukomentari dari hal itu?"

"Ya... apa saja. Masa kamu tidak penasaran?"

"Tidak. **Haneuma**, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja telepon ini dan kamu menemui wanita itu? Aku tidak mau kamu ganggu hanya untuk menceritakan seseorang yang aku tidak tahu seperti apa." Jawab Hibari tegas.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu begitu Kyouya? Kenapa kamu marah?"

"...aku tidak marah."

"Bohong. Kamu marah. Jelaskan padaku. Apa karena aku menceritakan soal wanita itu?"

"..."

"Maafkan aku, Kyouya..." ucap Dino lirih.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu."

Tuut..tut...tut...

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Hibari. Ya, Hibari akui kalau ia kesal, ia cemburu pada wanita bernama Letizia itu. Ia tidak mau mendengar kabar tentang orang lain dari Dino. Apalagi wanita itu mirip dengan dirinya, mirip Hibari... berarti sama saja seperti dia tipe kesukaan Dino kan? Namun Letizia itu perempuan. Dan peluang bagi Dino untuk bersamanya lebih besar, terlebih karena seorang wanita bisa mengandung dan melahirkan anak. Berbeda dengan seorang lelaki.

Bukannya Hibari meragui perasaan Dino, tapi ia sendiri saat ini kan sedang berselingkuh dengan Tsunayoshi. Apakah mungkin perasaan Dino tidak akan sediit tergerak oleh Letizia di Italia sana?

Karena Hibari sendiri tergerak oleh Tsuna...

_Tidak. Ini masalah kepercayaan._

_Aku harus peraya Dino, seperti Dino mempercayaiku._

_...yang sayangnya aku gagal._

Drrt. Drrt.

Handphone Hibari bergetar. Ada sms masuk. Hibari segera mengambil handphonenya dan membaca sms tersebut. Jelas sekali sms itu dari Dino.

'_Kalau kamu marah, pulang nanti akan kuberikan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maafku. Aku mencintaimu Kyouya. Sekarang aku kerja dulu ya. Nanti malam kutelpon.'_

Entah harus bagaimana Hibari menangani kekasihnya ini. Disaat ia dibuat kesal, dengan mudahnya Dino bisa membuat suasana hati Hibari kembali seperti biasa. Hanya dengan 2 kata: _Aku mencintaimu_. Perasaan tulus Dino memang membuat Hibari senang, tapi juga sedih. Kenapa ada orang sebaik Dino yang mau memilih Hibari yang seperti ini? Egois, keras kepala, tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan orang lain, cuek, tambah lagi, kini berselingkuh.

Padahal Dino mempercayainya...

_Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Lebih baik aku mandi._

-000-

(Italia, 08:00 PM)

"Aaaahh... akhirnya pekerjaanku untuk hari ini selesai juga..." kata Dino sambil meregangkan tubuhnya di mobil.

Seperti biasa, Romario yang menyetir di depan tertawa kecil melihat perilaku boss mudanya itu. "Anda langsung menelepon Kyouya-san, Boss?"

"Sudah tentu. Kamu diam ya..." kata Dino sambil mencari nama kekasihnya di contact list, tapi sebelum dia menemukannya, ada sebuah telepon masuk di handphone Dino. _Letizia_.

Dino mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya perempuan satu ini mau meneleponnya karena mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa hari lalu. Terlebih karena sekarang malam hari. Biasanya Letizia selalu menelepon Dino di siang hari, di jam-jam istirahat para pekerja kantoran dan boss mafia. Itupun hanya untuk mengonfirmasi hal-hal penting saja. Ini kali pertama Letizia meneleponnya malam hari begini. Tapi Dino tidak banyak berpikir, ia segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"Cavallone Decimo, maaf mengganggu Anda malam-malam, begini, Boss kami, Letizia-sama—"

Dino menjatuhkan handphonenya. Ia menatap kosong jalanan di hadapannya. Romario yang tersentak dengan bunyi handphone jatuh itu segera menengok ke belakang.

"Ada apa Boss?" tanya Romario, suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Dino menggigit bibir bawahnya, sambil berusaha menyadarkan dirinya untuk menerima kenyataan yang tak pernah diduganya, "...Romario, segera ke rumah sakit. Letizia... Letizia ambruk."

-000-

(Jepang, Namimori)

_Trak._

Tanpa sengaja, Hibari menggunting batang bunga kamelia yang sedang dirangkainya. Bunga itu kini terbelah menjadi dua. Bagian batang dan bagian kepalanya. Hibari mendecak kesal. Entah kenapa hatinya tadi terasa bagai terbakar amarah. Entah kenapa ia merasa hatinya sakit sekali. Dan yang semakin membuat Hibari kesal adalah... karena ia tidak tahu sebabnya, kenapa ia merasa kesal begitu... rasanya ini bukan soal tangannya yang masih sedikit sakit sehingga rangkaian bunganya lebih 'aneh' dari yang biasanya, rasanya ini juga bukan karena hari yang begitu dingin membuat Hibari menggigil.

Kepalanya memanggil wajah Dino. Apakah dia penyebab Hibari merasa... kesal? Tapi mana mungkin. Dino sedang di Italia. Ada hubungan apa dengan suasana hatinya sekarang ini?

...Hibari baru sadar. Sudah satu harian ini ia tidak sekalipun memikirkan Sawada Tsunayoshi, kecuali sewaktu keceplosan tadi. Setelah itu tidak pernah lagi. Padahal biasanya pikiran Hibari dipenuhi oleh wajah Tsuna, tapi sekarang...

Dimanakah Hibari harus mencurahkan isi hatinya yang _ternyata_ merindukan Dino?

Malam yang dingin, hari yang sepi... kapankah Hibari mendapatkan kehangatan dari orang itu kembali?

-000-

Hibari menanti, dan terus menanti. Dari sang matahari menunjukkan rupanya, hingga ia disepak senja yang datang. Dari pagi yang hangat, hingga malam yang dingin... Hibari menanti kedatangan ataupun kabar dari orang itu. Tapi dimana dia? Kenapa Dino sama sekali tidak menghubungi Hibari sekalipun sejak tadi pagi? Apakah Dino begitu sibuk atau kelelahan sehingga lupa untuk menelepon Hibari? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin... bagi Dino, memberi kabar pada Hibari adalah suatu hal yang wajib dilakukan. Seperti absen.

Bila Dino harus melakukan sesuatu, ia pasti memberi tahu Hibari, dulu Hibari tidak peduli pada hal-hal seperti itu, dia malah menganggap kalau Dino itu berisik. Cerewet. Mengganggu kehidupannya. Tapi, oh... ternyata kini dia justru merindukan semua hal itu. Hibari rindu dengan bunyi handphonenya yang mendatangkan pesan ataupun telepon dari Dino. Hibari rindu dengan suara Dino, Hibari rindu dengan segala-galanya dari Dino...

Begitu rindu hingga hati ini sesak sekali rasanya...

Tapi Hibari bukan tipe yang ambil pusing soal itu.

Ia akui bahwa ia sedih, ia kecewa. Tapi toh, dia akan kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan hal-hal lain. Kemudian tenggelam dalam kesibukan itu sendiri. Meskipun ia tahu, jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih memikirkan Dino. Dan lagi Hibari bukanlah tipe yang menyerang duluan. Hibari tidak bisa menelepon Dino lebih dulu. Hibari tidak bisa menanyakan kabar lebih dulu. Semua selalu Dino yang memulainya. Dan Hibari... hanya menerimanya. Apa adanya.

Tapi sekarang, akankah Hibari mengulang hal yang sama? Diam saja menunggu hal yang tidak pasti. Tentunya akan berakhir dengan kekecewaan yang lebih parah dan rasa sakit hati yang tak terobati. Jadi... haruskah Hibari memulainya lebih dulu? Haruskah?

...

Hibari mengangkat tangannya, berusaha meraih handphone yang ada di atas meja di ruang tamu itu. Tapi gerakannya terhenti di beberapa mili terakhir. Ia menarik tangannya kembali, tidak jadi meraih benda elektronik itu. Entah kenapa Hibari merasa enggan. Entah kenapa kalau ia menelepon Dino sekarang, rasanya yang dicari tidak akan menjawabnya. Ah, lagi-lagi hati Hibari terasa nelangsa. Kesepian...

Hibari menarik tangannya. Digenggamnya oleh tangan yang satunya lagi. Sambil menghela napas, Hibari memejamkan matanya.

"...Dino..."

_Drrt. Drrt._

Handphone Hibari bergetar. Perlahan, mulai terdengar ringtone HP-nya. Sebuah telepon...

Dengan sigap, Hibari segera mengambil handphonenya, tanpa ragu sama sekali. Melihat nama Dino yang muncul di layar handphonenya yang berkedap-kedip membuat hati Hibari bagai melambung ke atas langit. Sampai rasanya susah bernapas saking bahagianya. Tapi bukan Hibari namanya kalau dia bersikap senang ditelpon seperti itu... Hibari tidak mungkin menunjukkan sikap kekanakan seperti itu (meskipun hanya suara saja) ke Dino, bukan?

**Hibari**: "Halo?"

**Dino**: "Halo, Kyouya..."

Suara Dino terdengar lemah di telinga Hibari.

**Hibari**: "Kenapa kamu? Sakit? Heh. Suaramu terdengar lemah sekali."

**Dino**: "Tidak, bukan aku yang sakit. Aku lelah sekali."

**Hibari**: "Kalau begitu siapa yang sakit? Kamu baru selesai kerja?"

**Dino**: "Letizia sakit... akibatnya aku harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku bersamanya seorang diri, karena pekerjaan itu penting, tidak bisa ditunda-tunda untuk hari lain..."

**Hibari**: "...oh. Lalu untuk apa kamu meneleponku?"

Rasanya sudah ratusan, bahkan ribuan kali Hibari menanyakan hal itu pada Dino. Tapi baik yang bertanya maupun menjawab sama sekali tidak bosan mengulang hal yang sama tersebut.

**Dino**: "Karena aku kangen kamu. Mendengar suaramu saja seakan sudah membawa semua rsa letihku... terima kasih ya, Kyouya..."

_Kamu berlebihan. Aku tidak pantas menerima ucapan terim kasih darimu, karena sesungguhnya aku tidak berbuat apapun yang baik kepadamu. Yang ada hanyalah sebaliknya, aku mengkhianatimu, Dino..._

Hibari menghela napas.

**Dino**: "Kamu kenapa Kyouya? Sudah mau tidur? Ah, iya sih, di Jepang sekarang kan sudah malam..."

**Hibari**: "Di Italia sekarang sudah pagi lagi kan?"

**Dino**: "Iya. Hahaha."

**Hibari**: "Jangan tertawa begitu kalau kamu sedang kelelahan. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya."

**Dino**: "Iya, iya..."

**Hibari**: "..."

**Dino**: "..."

**Hibari**: "Dino,"

**Dino**: "...ya?"

**Hibari**: "...aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Hibari berhasil mengucapkan satu kalimat tersebut. Hatinya terasa begitu lega setelah mengucapkannya, hatinya terasa begitu ringan dan bebas setelah mengatakan keinginannya. ternyata hal tersebut gampang diucapkan. Bila ada kemauan yang kuat, sangat kuat. Dan Hibari sungguh merasa senang dia sudah selesai mengucapkan satu kalimat itu. Dia tidak peduli apakah Dino akan segera mengabulkan keinginannya, yang penting, Hibari sudah mencoba jujur dan kini Dino sudah tahu apa keinginan Hibari.

**Dino**: "Apapun untukmu, Kyouya..."

Detik itu juga Hibari tersentak.

**Hibari**: "Aku tidak bilang harus sekarang kan." _Meskipun kenyataannya itu yang kuinginkan._

**Dino**: "Tidak, itu juga murni keinginanku. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Kyouya. Dan bila kukatakan 'apapun untukmu', aku tak'kan pernah mencabutnya lagi. Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kamu tidur."

**Hibari**: "..."

**Dino**: "Selamat tidur, Kyouya. Aku mencintaimu."

_Tut... tut... tut._

Hibari meletakkan HPnya ke atas meja lagi. Entah kenapa, dadanya berdebar kencang saat ini. Jantungnya seakan-akan mau melompat keluar saking bahagianya dia mendengar kata-kata Dino. Meskipun Hibari bukanlah tipe yang bisa menunjukkan bahwa ia bahagia, tapi toh, kini dia merasa sangat, sangat gembira.

Tak perlu kata-kata lagi untuk menjelaskan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Hibari percaya dengan Dino.

Hibari tahu Dino pasti akan menepati janjinya.

Dan kini Hibari sadar, ia tahu bahwa yang ia cari selama ini adalah kehangatan dari Dino, bukan dari Tsuna.

Tidak dari siapapun kecuali Dino sendiri.

Ya, hanya Dino.

Cukup Dino...

Sudah Hibari putuskan. Ia akan menghentikan hubungannya dengan Tsuna, kemudian melanjutkan lagi hubungannya dengan Dino. Hibari akan jujur pada Dino kalau ia sempat menyeleweng. Dan kalaupun setelah itu Dino jadi membencinya, tidak apa-apa... itu hak Dino. Dino berhak marah dan kecewa pada Hibari. Tapi satu hal yang ingin disampaikan pada Hibari adalah...

Bahwa selamanya Dino akan tetap menjadi nomor satu di dalam hatinya.

Yang tak tergantikan di dalam hidupnya...

* * *

.

A/N: Aaa... setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku update Swap Sensation juga... maaf karena lama T-T udah begitu, chapter kali ini juga pendek lagi.

Mungkin karena setelah sekian lama ngga menulis, gaya tulisanku jadi agak berubah. Jadi lebih mendayu-dayu dan kayak sastra gitu deh (bukannya apa, tapi kata temanku gaya tulisanku berubah). Yah, soal itu kuserahkan pada pendapat para pembaca :)

Makasih bagi semua yang sudah setia menungguku update fic ini...

Aku betul-betul menghargai hal itu. makasih juga karena kalian sudah mau baca dan me-review.

Oh iya, untuk balasan review, mohon ditunggu ya. Aku akan cari waktu lagi buat balesin semua review dari fanfic-fanficku.

Oke deh. Makasih udah baca sampai sini. Review pleasee~~ XD


	18. Chapter 18: Come

Ch. 18: Come

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Hibari-san." Kata Tsuna sambil menundukan badannya.

Pagi itu, Tsuna langsung menghadap Hibari di ruang resepsi. Ia tidak mau menunda-nunda mengatakan perasaannya yang kini sudah jelas mengarah ke siapa dan untuk siapa. Sejujurnya Tsuna takut kalau setelah ini Hibari akan marah kepadanya, menggigitnya sampai mati, atau memaksanya melakukan hal-hal yang tak diinginkannya. Tsuna tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia takut. Tapi hatinya yang sudah menetapkan akan setia pada Mukuro memberinya sedikit keberanian. Kepengecutannya terhapuskan dan ia berani memutuskan untuk mendatangi Hibari kemudian meminta sang ketua komite kedisiplinan itu untuk menghentikan hubungan mereka.

Hibari terdiam. Tangan menopang dagunya. Tanpa bersuara, ia menatap Tsuna dalam-dalam.

Menatap.

Adalah tekanan batin yang bisu.

Hibari menghela napas. Ia kembali mengambil berkas-berkas yang harus ditandatanganinya, "Angkat kepalamu, Herbivore."

"E-eh?" perlahan, Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya. Ia kembali berdiri tegak sambil tetap menatap lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Hibari.

Diam sesaat. Masih sambil melihat tatapan mata Hibari, Tsuna mengangguk. "Iya. Apa jawaban Hibari-san?"

Hibari membuka mulutnya sedikit, namun ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sejujurnya, ia masih mempunyai rasa sayang kepada pemuda berambut coklat itu. tapi melihat kesungguhan di mata lawan bicaranya itu, sesungguhnya Hibari sadar. Dia sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi. Bahkan dia tidak boleh memaksa merebut Tsuna dari orang itu. karena di posisinya sendiri, Hibari sudah mempunyai Dino.

Satu tarikan napas. Kemudian Hibari berkata,

"Baiklah. Kita tidak perlu melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi. Semuanya sudah selesai."

Tsuna menggigit bibirnya sedikit.

"...terima kasih, Hibari-san. Selama ini Hibari-san sudah memberiku banyak perhatian."

"..." Hibari tidak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Tsuna ke kertas kerjanya di meja.

"...aku permisi, Hibari-san."

"..." tetap tidak dijawab oleh Hibari.

Tsuna berhenti sebelum ia membuka pintu ruang resepsi. "...Hibari-san, aku tidak mau mengganti posisi Cloud Guardian Vongola pada siapapun, selain Hibari-san sendiri yang menempatinya. Mu-mulai sekarang pun, aku mohon bantuan Hibari-san. Aku permisi!"

Tsuna segera membuka pintu ruang resepsi, keluar dengan gesit dan menutup pintunya. Ia langsung lari dari tempat itu.

Hibari menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup Tsuna. Ia tertegun dengan pemuda berperawakan kecil itu. Hibari bingung, entah apa yang dilihat Tsuna dalam dirinya yang banyak cela itu. Jahat, kejam, tidak tanggung-tanggung, tidak mau diatur, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi kenapa Tsuna tetap memilih dia sebagai Cloud Guardiannya? Hibari terkadang tidak mengerti pemikiran Herbivore itu. Tapi setelah itu, entah secara disadarinya atau tidak, tapi Hibari tersenyum mengingat kalimat Tsuna.

Selesai itu, Hibari meregangkan tangan dan tubuhnya. Dalam kesunyian di ruang resepsi, terlintas sepotong gambaran wajah seseorang. Dino...

Perlahan, sambil memejamkan matanya, Hibari bergumam,

_Aku ingin bertemu Dino..._

-000-

Tsuna berlari ke atap. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke kelas saat ini, ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto dalam keadaan aneh seperti ini. Kenapa aneh? Karena dia sedang merasa tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lega bisa menyelesaikan hubungannya dengan Hibari, karena sekarang dia sudah punya Mukuro. Akan tetapi, kenapa hati kecilnya terasa sakit? Sedih, tidak rela meninggalkan Hibari. Tsuna tidak tahu kenapa. Bukan berarti ia jadi menyukai Hibari lagi dan melupakan Mukuro, bukan begitu. Tsuna tetap menyukai Mukuro, mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Tapi bayangan akan wajah Hibari tak bisa terhapuskan dari pikirannya.

"Uuuhh... KENAPAAA?" seru Tsuna sekencang-kencangnya.

Napas Tsuna tersenggal-senggal setelah itu. _Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah ada Mukuro. Tapi kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti ini lagi? Kenapa aku plin-plan begini sih?_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dibuka. Tsuna segera membalikan badannya. Di pintu atap itu, ia melihat seorang gadis yang sekelas dengannya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum pada Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyoko.

"K-Kyoko-chan... bu-bukan apa-apa. Hahaha. Ka-kamu sendiri?" Tsuna balik bertanya.

"Aku mencari angin saja..."

"Disaat cuaca masih dingin seperti ini?" Tsuna membelalakan matanya.

"Kamu sendiri kan juga, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko tertawa kecil, "Terkadang kita perlu bersentuhan dengan rasa dingin supaya kita bisa menenangkan dan menjernihkan pikiran kita."

"..." Tsuna hanya diam, matanya tidak teralihkan dari Kyoko.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya Tsuna membuka mulut, "Kamu sedang ada masalah Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko menatap Tsuna, "Begitulah. Aku ke sini untuk menenangkan pikiranku, supaya aku bisa mempunyai pandangan yang berbeda setelah ini terhadap masalah itu. Kalau Tsuna-kun?"

"A-aku? Aku..." terbayang wajah Hibari dan Mukuro di benak Tsuna, "...ada."

"Semoga masalah itu bisa cepat terselesaikan ya." Ucap Kyoko sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Kyoko-chan, kamu juga."

Kembali terdiam. Tsuna sebetulnya ingin curhat, dia butuh tempat untuk menuangkan perasaannya sekarang sehingga ia bisa tahu kenyataan tentang perasaannya ini. Tapi, apakah Kyoko tidak akan jijik mengetahui bahwa Tsuna itu menyukai sesama jenis? ...Tsuna merasa Kyoko bukanlah orang seperti itu. tapi dia masih cukup ragu untuk menceritakan keadaannya ini pada primadonna sekolah itu.

"Tsuna-kun," panggil Kyoko tiba-tiba. "Apa kamu pernah mengalami kesulitan dalam mengejar cita-citamu?"

"Eh? Ung... pernah. Ada apa Kyoko-chan?"

"Itulah masalahku saat ini. Orangtuaku ingin aku belajar giat, sehingga lulus SMP nanti aku bisa masuk ke SMA yang bagus dan kembali belajar dengan giat supaya aku bisa menjadi dokter. Kedua orangtuaku sangat ingin aku bekerja di rumah sakit. Tapi entahlah, aku masih belum menentukan pilihanku. Aku merasa, aku harus mengikuti saran dari orangtuaku. Tapi di lain pihak, aku juga ingin menentukan jalan pilihanku sendiri."

Tsuna terdiam beberapa saat, "Tidak apa-apa Kyoko-chan. Memikirkan masa depan itu baik, tapi saat ini, kamu jalanilah apa yang sedang terjadi, jangan terlalu terbebani dengan kehidupan masa mendatang. Seiring waktu, disaat yang tepat, kamu pasti akan menemukan hal yang sungguh-sungguh ingin kamu lakukan. Tentukanlah perlahan-lahan yang terbaik, Kyoko-chan."

Tsuna menyemangati teman sekelasnya itu.

_Kyoko-chan sudah jujur padaku, dia mau bercerita padaku tentang masalahnya itu... aku curhat saja deh sama Kyoko-chan. _

"Kyoko-chan... ini, misalkan,"

Tsuna meneguk ludah, "Mi-misalkan, ada seorang yang kita-sebut-saja A sukai. Tapi kemudian datang orang lain dalam hidup A. Dan perlahan-lahan A jatuh hati dengan orang lain itu. disaat yang sama, orang yang pertama A sukai itu menyatakan cintanya pada A. A tolak dia karena bagi A sudah ada yang lain. tapi kemudian, A merasa sedih dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah menolak lelaki itu. Kenapa bisa merasa begitu ya?"

Kyoko berpikir sejenak, gadis berambut coklat gandum itu tampak tidak terlalu kesulitan menemukan jawabannya, ia memberikan Tsuna senyum manisnya seperti biasa, "Karena dia cinta pertama A. Meski A sudah punya orang lain, tapi yang namanya cinta pertama itu sangat berharga. Jadi, wajar saja kalau A merasa sedih atau yang lainnya."

"...tapi A tidak boleh meninggalkan orang yang sudah dia pilih kan?" tanya Tsuna.

"Kalau A setia dan sudah betul-betul memutuskan untuk mencintai orang yang baru itu, cintailah dia. Lebih dari cinta pertama A." Jawab Kyoko.

_Deg! _

Tsuna tertegun, hatinya berdetak lebih cepat. Jawaban Kyoko tepat mengena di hatinya.

"...begitu ya... terima kasih, Kyoko-chan." Ucap Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Tsuna-kun." Kyoko membalas senyum Tsuna.

_Ting tong._

"Sudah bel jam pelajaran. Ayo kita masuk kelas, Tsuna-kun." Ajak gadis itu.

"Iya. Ayo."

-000-

(Pulang sekolah, kelas 2-A)

"Juudaime! Anda sudah selesai menyalin catatan?" tanya Gokudera bersemangat.

"Be-belum, tunggu sebentar lagi ya, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Jawab Tsuna kewalahan.

"Ahaha. Tak apa-apa kok, Tsuna." Yamamoto membalasnya santai.

Sementara Tsuna sibuk menyalin catatan dari papan tulis, Yamamoto mengerlingkan pandangannya ke pemuda berambut perak di depannya. Tsuna tidak fokus pada Gokudera dan Yamamoto, jadi pasti tidak apa-apa kalau Yamamoto melakukan 'sesuatu' pada Gokudera.

Tangan pemain baseball itu mulai bersikap nakal, lengan kanannya menyentuh pinggang Gokudera. Jelas Gokudera tersentak. Untung bagi Yamamoto, Tsuna tidak menyadari hal itu, dan lagi teman-teman sekelas mereka juga sibuk sendiri, tidak ada yang memperhatikan ketiga orang itu. Kebanyakan juga sudah keluar kelas dan pulang ke rumah. Dengan cepat, muka Gokudera memerah dan langsung membalikan badannya menghadap kekasihnya itu.

Sudah jelas Gokudera menatap Yamamoto geram dan mulutnya komat-kamit. Menungkin mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Tapi Yamamoto hanya menyeringai seperti orang bodoh sambil mencubit pipi Gokudera.

"Hentikan Yakyuu-baka! Uuuhh!" seru Gokudera. _Tapi dadanya berdebar-debar..._

"Tak apa-apa kan, Gokudera, lagipula sudah lumayan lama sejak kita- uuupphh!" mulut Yamamoto langsung dibekap Gokudera.

"Jangan keras-keras bodoh! Bagaimana kalau Juudaime mendengar hal i—.."

Gokudera menoleh ke arah Tsuna. Dan benar saja, Tsuna sudah memandangi kedua sahabatnya itu dengan muka yang merah total, mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka lebar.

Tsuna: "...a-... aku mengganggu?"

Gokudera: "Tidak! Juu-Juudaime, jangan pikirkan omongan bodoh si Yakyuu-baka ini! Itu tidak ben—"

Yamamoto: "Jadi kamu mau menyangkal semua yang sudah kita lakukan selama ini?"

_Buk!_

Satu pukulan tepat di perut Yamamoto oleh Gokudera.

"Juudaime, ayo kita pulang, jangan pikirkan si bodoh itu."

"E-eh? Ta, tapi, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto... ah..."

Tsuna melihat ke arah pintu kelasnya. Seorang gadis berambut ungu berdiri sambil melihati mereka yang ada di dalam kelas. Kini di dalam kelas hanya ada tiga orang itu saja, yang lain sudah lebih dulu pulang.

"C-Chrome?" ucap Tsuna.

Gadis manis itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit lalu memasuki kelas Tsuna. Dia berhenti tepat di depan Tsuna.

"Boss, Mukuro-sama ingin bertemu dengan Boss."

"E-eh?" muka Tsuna langsung memerah.

Lain halnya dengan Gokudera, "APAAAA? MAU APA SI BRENGSEK ITU?"

"Gokudera-kun, maaf, kamu pulang bersama Yamamoto saja ya. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Mukuro." Kata Tsuna.

"Ju-Juudaime?"

Tanpa mendengarkan panggilan Gokudera yang terakhir, Tsuna segera mengambil tasnya dan menarik tangan Chrome, "Sampai besok, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!"

Kemudian dia berlari dari ruang kelas itu bersama Chrome.

-000-

(Rumah Tsuna)

"Aku pulang—" ucap Tsuna. Padahal hari ini rumahnya kosong melompong karena ibunya, Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo dan I-Pin sedang pergi. Tsuna sendiri tanpa sadar membawa Chrome ke rumahnya. Selesai mencopot sepatu, Tsuna berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia mengambil 2 gelas, satu untuknya, satu lagi untuk Chrome.

"Chrome, kamu mau minum a-..."

Belum selesai kalimat Tsuna, sudah ada seseorang yang lebih dulu memeluknya dari belakang, memberikan kehangatan yang tiada tara.

"Tsunayoshi-kun..." gumam orang itu di telinga Tsuna.

Kontan wajah Tsuna langsung memerah, "Mu-Mukuro? Sejak kapan kamu berganti posisi dengan Chrome?" suara Tsuna sedikit panik. _Tapi jantungnya berdetak cepat_...

"Sejak sampai di rumahmu ini." Suara Mukuro entah kenapa terdengar lebih berat hari ini... di telinga Tsuna, suara Mukuro bergema sangat menggetarkan.

"A-aku... kamu..." ucap Tsuna gelagapan.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, kita ke kamarmu saja ya?"

_Blush! _Wajah Tsuna semakin merah.

"Ja-... jangan..." ucap Tsuna lemah.

"Kenapa...?" tanya Mukuro. Tangannya mulai bergerak. Tangan kanan ke arah kerah kemeja Tsuna, melonggarkan dasinya lalu mulai meraba leher putih pemuda berambut coklat itu gemetaran karena sensasi yang diberikan Mukuro juga memacu dirinya untuk membalas hal itu. Tapi Tsuna tidak berani. Kemarin dia dan Mukuro baru saja melakukan hal yang serupa, tidak mungkin kan hari ini mereka melakukannya lagi? Bagian belakang Tsuna juga belum pulih total.

"Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Uunng... Mukuro... JANGAAANN!" jerit Tsuna mendadak.

Mukuro langsung menutup telinganya, suara Tsuna yang begitu kencang bergema di telinganya, menyakitkan sekali. Dilihatnya Tsuna yang terengah-engah (padahal hanya dijahili sedikit) dan wajah hingga telinganya yang memerah. Merah terang seperti tomat. Rasanya Mukuro ingin tertawa menyaksikan pemandangan imut di depannya itu.

"Kenapa tidak boleh Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Mukuro.

"A-aku... tubuhku masih sakit..." jawab Tsuna singkat.

"Selain itu?"

"..." Tsuna terdiam.

Ia tahu jawabannya. Tapi bingung bagaimana dia harus menyampaikannya. _Sudahlah. Kusampaikan perlahan-lahan saja. Semoga Mukuro mengerti..._ batin pemuda itu.

"Kurasa... meskipun kita saling me-mencintai, ti-tidak perlu ditunjukkan dengan melakukan hubungan... (dengan suara super kecil) badan..."

Hening sejenak. Mukuro masih menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Tsuna.

"Soalnya, kupikir... kalau berpacaran, tidak perlu selalu ditunjukkan dengan berhubungan i-intim. Kalau aku... hanya bersama dengan Mukuro saja aku sudah bahagia. Kita bergandengan tangan saja sudah membuatku senang. Apalagi kalau aku sampai dicium... rasanya seperti itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup dariku. Aku tidak perlu hal-hal mewah darimu, hanya perhatian-perhatian kecil saja aku tidak masalah... karena... karena aku suka Mukuro..."

Bisa terlihat mata Mukuro langsung berkaca-kaca. Mukuro senang sekali mendengar perkataan Tsuna tadi. Melihat reaksi yang tanpa sadar dilakukan laki-laki itu (wajah memerah, tubuh gemetaran, tidak berani menatap mata Mukuro) sangat membahagiakan hati Mukuro. Mukuro tidak tahan lagi, dia sungguh sangat ingin memeluk lelaki di hadapannya.

Dan terjadilah seperti yang diinginkannya.

Mukuro memeluk Tsuna erat-erat. Membenamkan wajah sang kepala keluarga mafia ke-10 itu ke dadanya. Tsuna kaget, tapi bagaimana caranya dia melawan? Sekarang rasanya dia lebih tenang karena dengan berpelukan begini, Mukuro tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

_Syukurlah aku jujur..._ batin Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, kamu tahu itu?" ucap Mukuro di telinga Tsuna.

"...iya." Tsuna mengangguk.

"Aku sangat membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku, Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"...aku juga..."

"Aku tak'kan pernah meninggalkanmu. Selamanya. Sampai kapanpun. Kita akan selalu bersama."

"Ung."

"Aku akan menjagamu..."

"Ung..."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"...iya..."

Perlahan, air mata Tsuna menetes. Entah karena apa, dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Mungkinkah karena terlalu bahagia? Sepertinya begitu. Dalam diam, mereka terus berpelukan. Mukuro seakan-akan tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya karena Tsuna bagai permata yang mudah pecah baginya. Sangat kecil, namun begitu bernilai.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Mukuro.

"...boleh."

Mukuro melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Tsuna. Meskipun Tsuna merasa malu dan gugup, tapi dia senang. Mereka bertatapan dengan senyum di bibir masing-masing. Perlahan Mukuro membungkukkan badannya, wajahnya memendekkan jarak di antaranya dengan Tsuna. Semakin dekat, membuat jantung Tsuna berdegup makin kencang. Detik berikutnya, Tsuna memejamkan mata, begitu pula Mukuro. Bibir mereka terkunci dalam satu ciuman yang hangat...

-000-

(Satu bulan kemudian, SMP Namimori)

"DINGIINN!" keluh Tsuna sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Padahal tangannya sudah dilapisi dengan sarung tangan bercorak angka 27. Berulang kali ia menghembuskan napas ke tangannya itu.

"Juudaime, kalau dingin, pakai saja penghangat ini." Kata Gokudera sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus penghangat dari saku mantelnya.

"Eehh? Tidak usaaah, nanti kamu pakai apa, Gokudera-kun? Kamu tidak kedinginan?" tanya Tsuna cemas.

"E-eh? Ah, aku.. tidak usah..." jawab Gokudera malu-malu.

"Lho, kenapa?" Tsuna yang tidak mengerti kembali bertanya.

"Tsuna, Tsuna," panggil Yamamoto.

Yamamoto dengan tangan kirinya menunjuk ke arah tangan kanannya. Tsuna melihat tangan kanan Yamamoto. Tangan itu sedang menggandeng tangan seseorang. Tangan Gokudera. Melihat itu, Tsuna tersenyum dan hanya membentuk mulut huruf 'O' tanda dia sudah mengerti. Yamamoto sendiri menyeringai. Tumben Gokudera tidak menolak genggaman tangan si pecinta baseball itu.

"Sudah bulan Januari, waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya?" kata Tsuna alih-alih mengganti topik.

"Iya. Sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas." Balas Yamamoto.

"Bagaimana nilai ulangan anda, Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera.

"Yah, lumayan sih, kan kalian sudah membantuku. Orang-orang di rumah juga sudah berbuat banyak supaya aku bisa mengerjakan ulangan-ulangan akhir kemarin." Jawab Tsuna sambil menyeringai, "Kalau Gokudera-kun?"

"Aku biasa saja, Juudaime."

"Yamamoto bagaimana?"

"Aku juga biasa saja kok, Tsuna." Jawab Yamamoto dengan senyumannya.

"Oh ya Juudaime, kemana si Haneuma? Sudah 2 bulan ini dia tidak terlihat batang hidungnya... aku juga tidak mendengar kabarnya lagi." Ucap Gokudera.

"Ah, Dino-san kembali ke Italia. Dia ada urusan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya. Seharusnya sih dia sudah kembali bulan ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu tanggal berapa." Balas Tsuna.

"Hee... apa Hibari tidak masalah ditinggal selama dua bulan?" celetuk Yamamoto.

_Glep!_ Tsuna mulai panas-dingin.

"Yakyuu-baka! Mana mungkin orang berdarah dingin itu bisa merasa nelangsa atau yang lainnya? Yang ada di otak dia setiap hari pasti hanya 'kugigit sampai mati', 'kugigit sampai mati' dan 'kugigit sampai mati'!" balas Gokudera galak.

"Ku-kurasa... Hibari-san tidak apa-apa..." Tsuna mencoba menenangkan suasana (dan dirinya sediri).

"Begitu ya... ya, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa nantinya." Kata Yamamoto.

_Hibari-san memang sudah tidak apa-apa sih... tapi dulu dia pernah berselingkuh denganku... sampai sekarang rasanya Hibari-san belum memberi tahu Dino-san soal itu... soalnya kalau Dino-san tahu, kujamin, dia pasti akan langsung ke sini dan membatalkan pekerjaannya. Haah... Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa nanti..._

(Ruang resepsi)

Hibari menatap ke luar jendela ruang resepsi itu. Dilihatnya tiga sosok Hebivore yang dikenalinya berjalan ke luar gerbang SMP. Dari kiri ke kanan; Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato dan... Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sekarang memang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Tapi Hibari masih belum menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai komite kedisiplinan hari ini. Dan lagi, sekalipun dia sudah selesai, Hibari tak'kan beranjak dari sekolah tercintanya itu.

Hibari duduk di kursi sofa sambil memeriksa laporan anak buahnya, sesekali dia melirikkan matanya ke ponselnya yang ada di atas meja. Menunggu balasan sms dari seseorang, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Dino Cavallone.

Sesungguhnya, Hibari sudah memberi tahu Dino mengenai penyelewengannya dengan Tsuna melalui telepon, karena dia tidak tahan lagi kalau harus menyembunyikan hal itu dari kekasihnya sendiri. Sedari awal Hibari jujur, Dino sudah tahu kalau Carnivore itu tidak bercanda ataupun berbohong. Karena Hibari bukanlah tipe yang seperti itu. Dino memang sudah dewasa, sudah berusia 20 tahun lebih. Tapi dia tetap manusia biasa...

Dino tidak marah pada Hibari. Sedikitpun tidak. Dia hanya merasa sedih. Terdengar sekali dari suaranya ketika ditelepon waktu itu. Dino kecewa karena Hibari tidak mampu menjaga perasaannya, tapi berhubung saat itu Hibari sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Tsuna, dan berkata bahwa hanya Dino-lah satu-satunya orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya dalam hidup ini, Dino tidak bisa marah.

Yang sangat membuat Hibari tertegun adalah karena Dino menjawab, _"Syukurlah. Kamu masih mau memilih aku..."_

Hibari betul-betul tersentuh dengan sepotong kalimat itu. Setelah itu, Hibari berjanji tidak akan lagi mengkhianati lelaki yang berhati besar itu. hidupnya hanya untuk Dino, pikir Hibari.

Dan sekarang, waktu yang sudah ditentukan Dino kembali ke Jepang. Sudah dua bulan dia di Italia, dan kini sudah tiba waktunya saat dia ke Jepang dan bertemu lagi dengan kekasih dan saudaranya. Tapi entah dimana lelaki itu. sudah sesore ini dia masih belum terlihat. Padahal biasanya dia selalu mengabari Hibari saat ada di Jepang. Apa mungkin pesawatnya terlambat karena cuaca bersalju? Mungkin saja...

Sudahlah, Hibari putuskan untuk bersabar menunggu kedatangan pria kelahiran Italia itu sambil mengerjakan tugasnya.

Salju diluar tidak turun terlalu deras lagi. Mungkin tak lama Dino akan datang kepadanya...

* * *

.

Maaf cliffhanger! Setelah sekian lama aku ngga update, ternyata cliffhanger, maaf yaa reader-sama T-T selain itu maaf kalo ada typo...

Tapi, tapi, chap 19 nya kuusahakan cepat di update. Karena itu chapter terakhir!

Horeee sebentar lagi tamat xD oke deh, sekali lagi maaf ya kalau chapter kali ini tidak memuaskan.. T-T

Yang pasti,, makasih sudah baca :) di-review yaaa~~ *bows*


	19. Chapter 19: For Hibari, the One and Only

Tanggal 29 November. Aku suka tanggal ini. Makanya kuputuskan untuk meng-update fic ini, maaf karena updatenya lama banget. Sebetulnya aku dikejar-kejar ulangan umum dan tugas. Tapi berhubung ini hari istimewa, makanya aku update fic ini. Hehehe.

Yang pasti, di chapter kali ini **M-RATED.** Jadi bagi **yang ngga mau membaca bagian di atas usia 18 tahun**, bisa di-skip :)

Yah, enjoy reading :)

* * *

**Ch. 19: For Hibari, The One and Only

* * *

**

"_Kyouya, Kyouya! Cepat kemari, tupainya sedang makan! Lucu sekali!" Dino berseru memanggil kekasihnya yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya. _

_Hibari diam saja, tapi dia tetap berjalan mendekati si pirang yang kadang kekanakan itu. Tepat di samping Dino, Hibari duduk dan melihat ke kandang tupai yang baru dibeli Dino beberapa hari lalu. Di mata Hibari yang menyukai binatang-binatang mungil tentu saja hatinya terenyuh. Dino tahu hal itu, makanya dia bermaksud memberikan tupai ini untuk Hibari._

"_Kalau kamu mau, tupai ini untukmu saja." Kata Dino sambil tersenyum._

_Hibari menatap Dino, "...," kemudian beralih ke tupai itu lagi. Tupai itu berbulu lebat namun halus, warna bulunya gelap, nyaris hitam sempurna. Kemudian Hibari menatap Dino lagi, "tidak. Aku tidak mau."_

"_Lho? Kenapa?" Dino bingung dan sedikit kecewa._

"_Karena tupai ini mirip denganku." Jawab Hibari singkat. _

_Dino langsung menyadari maksud Hibari, "Oh. Aku mengerti. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan merawatnya baik-baik."_

_Dino sudah paham dengan segala ungkapan, kiasan, maksud dari setiap huruf yang diucapkan Hibari. Meskipun Hibari tidak menjelaskannya terus terang. Dengan merawat tupai yang Hibari akui mirip dengan dirinya itu, ia berpikiran bahwa Dino akan semakin banyak memikirkan dirinya. Seperti inilah yang disebut saling memahami._

_Sang Bucking Horse kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hibari, "Jangan cemburu dengan tupai ini ya, Kyouya." Bisiknya dengan nada menggoda._

_Wajah Hibari memerah sedikit sebentar, "Aku tak akan cemburu."_

"_Sungguh? Ahaha. Apa nama tupai ini yaa..."_

"_...'Nero' saja."_

"_Hee? Karena warnanya hampir gelap? ...Tunggu. Itu kan bahasa Italia! Sejak kapan kamu bisa bahasa Italia, Kyouya?"_

'_Tepat' batin Hibari, "Sudah sejak lama kok." _

"_Kapan? Kenapa kamu tidak pernah memberitahu aku?... Ah! Aku tahu! Namanya 'Hibari' saja."_

"_Apa—?" protes sudah berada di ujung mulut Hibari, tapi..._

"_Dengan begitu aku bisa ingat akan Kyouya setiap saat, terutama saat aku tidak bisa menemuimu."_

_Mata Hibari sedikit melebar. Jantungnya serasa berdegup lebih cepat sesaat. Dan tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya bergerak lebih dulu daripada otaknya. Hibari menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Dino..._

_Dino tersenyum melihat tingkah Hibari yang manja padanya. Dia pun membalas tindakan Hibari dengan sebuah ciuman ringan di kening kekasihnya itu._

-000-

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Salju memang tidak turun lagi, namun sudah menumpuk di lapangan sekolah yang luas. Membuat suasana semakin dingin, bulu kuduk juga merinding. Kelopak mata pun, rasanya sulit sekali dibuka. Rasanya di tengah-tengah sensasi seperti ini ingin menikmati secangkir susu coklat hangat sambil mendengarkan lagu. Atau bisa juga menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang disayangi, saling berpelukan mesra, merasakan kehangatan dari masing-masing raga.

Di SMP Namimori sendiri, sudah nyaris tidak ada murid yang berkeliaran di dalam sekolah. Kalaupun ada, itu hanya anak-anak yang mengikuti kegitan klub atau anggota komite disiplin. Lalu bagaimana dengan sang ketua komite sendiri?

(Ruang resepsi)

"Ngh..." Hibari terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Ia baru saja memimpikan adegan saat ke hotel tempat Dino tinggal beberapa waktu lalu, saat lelaki itu masih ada di Jepang. Sambil mengusap kelopak matanya, Hibari berpikir sejenak. Tadi dia sedang mengerjakan tugas di meja kerjanya. Tapi kemudian ia tertidur.

Kalau begitu, seharusnya ketika terbangun, dia terbangun di atas meja kan? Tapi kenapa sekarang Hibari mendapati dirinya di... atas sofa?

"Kyouyaaaaaa!" suara itu berasal dari belakang Hibari, panggilan yang semangat dan, Hibari jelas sudah bisa menebak siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kyouyaa! Kamu sudah bangun!" seru Dino sambil memeluk Hibari dari belakang, lengannya yang panjang merengkuh bahu mungil Hibari.

Detik itu juga, Hibari langsung terlena. Sesuatu serasa memasuki seluruh pori tubuhnya. Melekat erat di tiap sel tubuhnya. Tak mau lepas sedikitpun. Mengontrol tubuhnya untuk tidak bertindak apapun, menerima seluruh sensasi yang baru menyapa raga dan jiwanya.

Sensasi ini... perasaan ini...

Hibari sudah lama merindukan untuk merasakan semua ini. Hibari sudah nyaris putus asa menantikan kehangatan ini.

Sentuhan ini.

Matanya lama menanti bertatapan dengan sepasang bola mata indah milik Dino.

Hidungnya lama berharap mencium wangi tubuh Dino.

Kulitnya lama putus asa menyerap sentuhan Dino.

_Dino..._

_Sedalam itukah perasaanku padamu?_

Hibari tak bergeming sedikitpun. Membuka mulut juga tidak. Dia bahkan tidak berbalik menatap Dino.

Dino diam. Dia tahu Hibari bukannya tidak mau berbicara padanya, tidak mau melihatnya atau yang lain. Tapi karena pemuda itu tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang harus diungkapkannya, tidak tahu dia harus bertindak apa. Dino paham kalau Hibari tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Dengan lembut, lelaki asal Italia itu mencium pipi Hibari, "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Kyouya."

Suara Dino yang tenang dan dalam seakan menghanyutkan Hibari. Hibari ingin telinganya dicumbu suara Dino lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi...

Sehingga akhirnya dari diam pun beralih menjadi gerak.

Hibari dengan cepat membalikkan badannya dan mencium bibir Dino.

Sudah lama. Lama sekali, Hibari tidak merasakan bibir Dino. Tapi waktu yang berlalu ternyata tidak membuatnya lupa dengan rasa bibir Dino. Tak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja ciuman kali ini terasa lebih hangat, lebih dalam. Lebih... bergairah.

Bersuara. Tapi tak berkata.

Bermakna. Tapi tak berwujud.

Tak perlu seribu ungkapan cinta

Karena kata telah terbang seutuhnya dari mulut

Tak perlu kerlingan mata

Karena ciuman telah mengartikan semuanya

"Dino..." desah Hibari di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka yang bergelora.

Suara Hibari membuat Dino terbawa arus. Gairahnya yang sudah lama terpendam kini bangkit kembali, dengan Hibari sebagai pemicunya. Tangan kanan Dino membelai rambut Hibari, tangan kirinya menyusup masuk ke balik kemeja Hibari.

Hibari...

Dino begitu menginginkan dia saat ini. Seutuhnya. Sepenuhnya.

Hingga tak bersisa...

Hibari tidak tahu kapan Dino menanggalkan pakaiannya, dia tidak tahu kapan Dino ada di atas tubuhnya. Yang diingatnya terus hanyalah satu. Ciuman Dino seakan menghapus seluruh kegalauannya. Menenangkannya. Membuat suasana hatinya terasa tentram.

"Dino... Dino..." suara Hibari mengucap nama Dino seakan tak ada habisnya. Namanya yang dulu terasa biasa saja, tapi sekarang bagai sebuah permata yang mudah pecah. Begitu berharga. Begitu berarti.

"Kyouya... aku merindukanmu selama ini..."

"Dino..."

Tangan Dino membelai lembut rambut Hibari, tatapan mata dan senyumnya yang teduh diberikan hanya untuk Hibari. Lidah Dino bagai debur ombak yang menyapu tubuh Hibari. Sentuhan jemarinya bagai sapuan bulu sayap di atas kulit Hibari. Deru napasnya bagai tiupan angin topan di setiap pori Hibari.

Jari Dino yang panjang mengarah ke bagian bawah, mulai meraba kejantanan Hibari. Membawa Hibari merasakan kenikmatan dunia yang telah lama tak diraupnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Dino membuat Hibari tak mampu menahan lagi. Di tangan Dino, dia keluar. Cairan kental berwarna bening kekuningan itu.

Napas Hibari memberat. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini lagi. Kini akhirnya, di tangan Dino dia bisa merasa kepuasan yang sangat. Mengeluarkan seluruh gairahnya dari dalam tubuh.

Dino tertegun melihat wajah Hibari. "Kamu membuatku ingin melakukannya seakan tak ada hari esok, kau tahu?" Dino tersenyum nakal setelah itu.

Membuat Hibari merasa wajahnya panas.

Dino mengangkat kaki Hibari sedikit, memposisikan jarinya di lubang yang terlihat, ketika menyentuh lubang itu, Hibari langsung melonjak kaget. "Uh!" jeritnya kecil.

Dino membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Sudah selama itukah? Sampai kamu tidak terbiasa dengan ukuran jariku lagi?"

"...entahlah. Lakukan saja sebelum kugigit kau sampai mati."

"Begitu.. aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyouya-ku yang manis kesakitan, kan? Makanya aku sudah menyiapkan ini." Dino merogoh saku jaketnya yang besar, dari tangannya terlihat sebuah kotak kecil, dibukanya kotak itu lalu dikeluarkan isinya.

"Apa... itu?" tanya Hibari.

Dino mengambil isinya dengan kedua jarinya. Diposisikannya di depan lubang Hibari, "Lotion." Jawabnya sambil mencoba memasukkan jarinya.

"Ukh." Hibari mengerang.

"Sabar sedikit, Kyouya. Rasa sakitnya tak'kan lama."

"..." Hibari berusaha mengatur napasnya. Sakit memang, tapi dia begitu menginginkan Dino saat ini.

Terasa sekali saat Dino mengeluar-masukkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Hibari, agar ukuran lubang itu membesar. Dan lama-lama Hibari tidak lagi mengerang sakit. Tapi mendesah nikmat.

_Sudah waktunya. _Batin Dino sambil mengamati gelagat kekasihnya itu.

Dino memposisikan tanda kejantanannya di depan lubang itu, perlahan memasukkannya ke dalam tubuh Hibari.

"Uuu—!" erang Hibari. Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tangan Hibari tanpa sadar memukul dada Dino.

"...kamu mau aku berhenti?" tanya pria berambut pirang itu.

"..." desahan napasnya yang berat menghentikan pikiran Hibari sesaat, "...tidak. Lanjutkan."

Dino tersenyum kecil mendengar permintaan Hibari. Dia terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali. Perlahan-lahan, sama seperti jari yang memasuki tubuhnya tadi. Hibari mulai bisa menyesuaikan dengan ukuran Dino. Dan sakit tak lagi dirasakannya. Hanya nikmat. Hanya gairah. Hanya cinta.

"...Dino... Dino!" desah Hibari.

"Kyouya, Kyouya..." balas Dino.

Sudah lama keduanya tak merasakan sentuhan intim seperti ini. Sudah lama keduanya tidak merasakan gairah seperti ini. Erangan Hibari bagaikan nyanyian merdu, bisikan Dino bagai hembusan angin yang tenang, sentuhan dan ciuman mereka memberi kenikmatan yang tak tergantikan.

Perlahan mereka berdua saling pecah, lepas. Mengeluarkan semua tumpahan, lelehan nafsu yang terkurung dalam raga selama ini.

Dino jatuh di atas tubuh Hibari.

"...kamu berat." Ucap Hibari.

"Sebentar saja, Kyouya..." sahut Dino. "Aku mencintaimu."

"...aku..." Hibari tidak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya.

Namun seperti sudah tahu semua hal yang ingin diungkapkan Hibari, Dino tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya, "Tak perlu kau ungkapkan, aku sudah tahu. Aku mengerti."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya."

-000-

(Esok harinya, rumah Hibari)

Pagi-pagi, saat Hibari belum berangkat ke sekolah dan menikmati segelas teh melati di ruang tamunya yang nyaman. Hibari sedang membaca koran dengan anggun. Melihat berita-berita yang terjadi di Namimori, hal ini penting baginya untuk menjaga ketertiban kota itu, kan? Suasana yang tenang memang paling menyenangkan bagi Hibari. Tak ada gangguan sama sekali. Hibari sangat menyukai saat-saat sendirinya seperti ini.

...bila tak ada orang yang ribut.

"KYOUYAAA~~~" panggil Dino dari luar rumah, tanpa izin pun, lelaki itu sudah memasuki taman rumah Hibari. Dia sudah hapal dari menit hingga detik aktivitas Hibari setiap hari. Tanpa banyak omong, segera dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang tamu. "Selamat pagi, Kyouya!" seru Dino semangat.

Sayangnya bukan disambut dengan pelukan hangat, Dino malah mendapat ciuman dari tonfa kembar kesayangan Hibari. "Jangan berisik, Haneuma."

"Eh? Kenapa kamu kembali memanggilku 'Haneuma'? panggil aku 'Dino' dong," pintanya manja. Entah siapa yang lebih tua dan lebih muda di sini.

"Itu hanya disaat waktu tertentu." Sahut Hibari.

Melebar mata Dino mendengar jawaban Hibari. "Oh, aku tahu~ bagaimana kalau kita lakukan lagi malam ini?"

"Kugigit kau sampai mati." Balas Hibari.

"Aaah~ Kyouya dingin sekali. Padahal sudah dua bulan kita tidak bertemu. Aku kan merindukanmu."

"Heh. Kalau begitu lakukan saja yang biasa kau lakukan padaku. Tapi pada saat yang tepat."

"Berarti aku sudah dapat izin?"

"Menurutmu?"

Dino tersenyum. Ah. Ternyata Hibari sedikit berubah. Lebih lembut dari biasanya. Dia tidak sedingin dan secuek dulu. Inikah efek meninggalkan selama dua bulan?

"Kalau begitu nanti malam ya. Akan kujemput di sekolahmu." Kata Dino lembut.

"...hari ini jadwalmu penuh?" tanya Hibari.

"Hm? Tidak sih... Kenapa?"

"...tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Ah, yang jujur, ada apa?"

"...temani aku kalau kamu tidak ada kerjaan hari ini."

Jeda.

Dino sungguh tidak percaya pada apa yang diucapkan Hibari barusan. Ini pertama kalinya dia jujur pada Dino, meminta Dino untuk berada di sisinya. Tidak gengsi atau apapun yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja, Kyouya. Untukmu. Hanya untukmu, akan kulakukan apapun."

* * *

.

Aku ngga jadi ngebuat ini sebagai chapter terakhir, karena kupikir-kupikir, lebih baik digenapkan saja sampai chapter 20.

Kalau ada typo, maaf -_-. Aku tahu ini kesalahan yang aduh-bisa-dibenerin-asal-lebih-teliti. Tapi... begitulah. Hahaha.

Terus, setelah sekian lama ngga buat lemon, aku ngga tahu apa kemampuanku masih bagus atau ngga... jadi maaf kalau gaje.

Yang terakhir, makasih udah baca. Review yaaa? Hehe :)


	20. Chapter 20: I Love You

Akhirnya... Swap Sensation update juga. Chapter terakhir yang kubuat dengan susah payah (terutama bagian ***) hahaha :D

Yah, ngga banyak yang ingin kuberi tahu, selamat menikmati chapter terakhir Swap Sensation ^^

**Warning: 6927 lemon

* * *

**

**Ch. 20: I Love You

* * *

**

Bulan Maret. Sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas. Kelulusan bagi anak-anak kelas 3 juga sudah diujung mata. Persiapan kelulusan dan buku tahunan sudah hampir selesai. Beberapa kali terlihat para murid kelas 3 yang lulus 100% berlatih untuk penerimaan wisuda. Visualisasi dilakukan di gedung olahraga. Sementara murid-murid kelas 1 dan 2 tetap masuk sekolah seperti biasa, namun tidak belajar. Hanya evaluasi guru dan tata tertib lalu pulang.

Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang akan naik ke kelas 3 sedang bercakap-cakap di dalam kelas mereka selama setahun ini. Ada Kyoko dan Hana juga. Sudah cukup lama mereka tidak berbincang-bincang sepulang sekolah seperti ini. Canda dan tawa terdengar dari dalam kelas 2-A.

"Semoga nanti kita semua bisa sekelas lagi ya." Ujar Tsuna.

"Tentu Juudaime, aku merasa sangat senang bila selama tiga tahun ini kita terus sekelas." Sahut Gokudera semangat.

"Hahaha. Tenang saja, Tsuna. Peluang pisah kelas itu kecil kok di Namimori." Yamamoto menambahkan.

"Kalian ini, mau sekelas atau tidak memang apa bedanya sih?" tanya Kurokawa Hana, "Kujamin kalau pisah kelas, nanti kalian berdua akan mampir ke kelas Sawada."

Kyoko tertawa kecil mendengar sahabatnya berkata seperti itu.

"Ah, sudah bulan Maret ya... cepat sekali rasanya setahun itu..." Tsuna tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu, "Berarti Hibari-san dan Onii-san juga segera lulus, dong?"

"Hm, begitulah." Ucap Kyoko.

"Memang kenapa, Juudaime?"

"...memang Hibari-san mau menanggalkan posisi dan seragamnya?"

Seketika suasana membeku. Mereka semua sadar betul kalau Hibari sangat mencintai SMP Namimori, bahkan satu kota itu. Tapi waktu yang terus bergulir memaksanya untuk meninggalkan posisinya sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan dan seragam kebanggaannya. Jadi, bagaimana Hibari menyikapi semua ini? Dia sudah menunda kelulusannya satu tahun. Apa dia ingin terus jadi murid kelas 3 SMP selamanya? Bahkan seharusnya, sekarang ini dia sudah kelas 1 SMA.

"Ahaha. Betul juga ya." Yamamoto yang pertama bereaksi. Sesantai itu ucapannya, seperti tidak memikirkan apapun.

"Yah, kita lihat saja apa si sombong itu masih ada tahun depan dan seangkatan dengan kita." Ujar Gokudera.

Hana dan Kyoko melihat jam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Sudah 1 jam lamanya mereka ada di dalam kelas sepulang sekolah. Mengobrol memang mengasyikan, sampai lupa waktu. Kyoko memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Tsuna dan yang lain.

"Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, kami pulang duluan ya." Ucapnya lembut.

"Ah, iya. Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Tsuna.

"Sampai jumpa." Kyoko dan Hana tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada Tsuna dan dua sahabatnya itu. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Sepertinya Kyoko ada rencana menginap di rumah Hana. Karena dia membawa tas yang cukup besar.

"Juudaime sudah mau pulang, belum?" tanya Gokudera.

"Hm... boleh. Kita pulang saja." Jawab Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Yamamoto berdiri dari kursinya sambil memanggul tasnya.

Ketiga remaja itu berjalan keluar kelas sambil terus mengobrol. Hal-hal apa saja, menjalani kehidupan mereka sebagai pelajar seperti umumnya. Sesaat Yamamoto melihat lapangan tempat dia biasa bermain baseball. Tahun depan adalah tahun terakhirnya memukul bola di lapangan Namimori. Tsuna dan Gokudera menyadari hal itu. Tapi mereka tahu, Yamamoto tidak merasa sedih bila meninggalkan lapangan itu. Yang ada, cowok periang itu pasti merasa senang karena sudah bisa bermain di atas lapangan tersebut. Mereka berjalan sampai akhirnya pisah arah. Semua kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi entahlah, apakah Gokudera akan ke rumah Yamamoto atau sebaliknya. Tsuna sudah tahu kedua temannya itu menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari teman. Dan dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu mereka.

Sampai di rumah, Tsuna menyapa ibunya yang sedang menonton di ruang keluarga bersama Bianchi dan anak-anak kecil lainnya. Tapi di sana Tsuna tidak melihat Reborn. _Mungkin dia ada di kamar_. Pikir Tsuna. Tsuna berjalan menuju kamarnya, menaiki tangga kayu, membuka pintu kamar.

"Reborn aku sudah pu— KENAPA KAMU ADA DI SINI?" pekik Tsuna. Kontan pipinya memerah begitu melihat kekasihnya sedang duduk di lantai, berbincang-bincang bersama Arcobaleno yang menjadi tutor Tsuna dengan akrabnya.

"Halo Tsunayoshi-kun. Kamu sudah pulang rupanya." Sapa Mukuro sambil tersenyum riang.

"Tsuna, kemarilah. Duduk bersama kami." Ucap Reborn tenang.

"He? Baiklah." Tsuna menaruh tasnya di atas ranjang lalu duduk di samping Mukuro. Meskipun gugup, tapi dia ingin berada di dekat orang yang disukainya. Sesaat, Mukuro melihat pipi Tsuna bersemu kemerahan. Sungguh manis sekali.

"Arcobaleno, selesai bicara, kau harus meninggalkan ruangan ini. Ada yang harus kulakukan dengan Tsunayoshi-kun." Ucapnya santai sambil menggenggam tangan Tsuna.

_Deg!_ "A... aku baru ingat aku ada keperluan lain." Tsuna segera berdiri dengan wajah bersemu tak karuan, tapi Reborn menghantamnya dengan Leon yang berubah menjadi bola hijau. Dan lagi dia juga tidak bisa kabur karena tangannya sudah digenggam oleh Mukuro lebih dulu.

"Heh. Jangan menyuruhku, anak kecil." Reborn menyeringai, "Aku mau keluar atau tidak, itu keputusanku sendiri."

"Jadi kamu mau melihat kami melakukan hubungan badan?"

"Boleh saja." Jawab Reborn tegas tanpa malu-malu.

"WAAAA! REBOORN! MUKUROO!" jerit Tsuna kewalahan. "Apa-apaan sih kalian ini? Mukuro, a-aku tidak mau melakukan itu!"

"Oya, benarkah?" goda Mukuro.

"Te-tentu saja!" Tsuna makin merasa panas, wajahnya kini semerah tomat.

"Padahal ketika pertama kali, kamu _mendesah, _Tsunayoshi-kun... bahkan dari bibirmu yang mungil ini keluar suara-suara yang menggetarkan, bukan?"

"WAAAA! Sudah, hentikaaaan!" seru Tsuna sambil menutup mulut Mukuro.

"Kamu yang harusnya diam, bodoh." Reborn kembali melempar bola Leon ke kepala Tsuna. "Sekarang, semuanya tenang. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Berdesis menyumpah serapahi Reborn, Tsuna kembali duduk di sebelah Mukuro. Kepalanya dielus-elus berulang kali, kesakitan rupanya. Suasana seketika menjadi hening, Mukuro pun kembali ke sifatnya yang tenang, Tsuna hanya berdiam diri kalau tidak Reborn akan memukulnya. Sesungguhnya sekarang ini pemuda berambut coklat itu ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin, mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya, membalas perlakuan Reborn padanya.

"Tsuna, kamu sebagai calon boss Vongola yang kesepuluh—" Reborn baru saja memulai kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak akan jadi boss mafia." Potong Tsuna segera.

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Bola hijau kembali dilempar tepat di muka Tsuna.

Reborn: "Kulanjutkan, sebagai calon boss mafia, kamu punya kewajiban menjaga nama baik keluarga. Sedangkan sekarang kamu mempunyai kekasih pria. Kamu tahu apa artinya itu?"

Tsuna: "...kalau rekan-rekan Vongola tahu bahwa calon boss kesepuluh menyukai sesama jenis, dunia mafia akan gempar. Vongola bisa dilecehkan. Vongola bisa menanggung aib sampai 7 turunan."

"Tapi di Italia seharusnya kan bebas." Protes Mukuro, "Jadi apapun pilihan kita, seharusnya mereka menerima."

"Aku tidak melarang hubungan kalian. Karena kalian menjadi _gay_ itu pilihan kalian sendiri. Bukan urusanku pula. Tapi berhati-hatilah. Dunia mafia banyak rintangannya. Pasti ada pihak yang ingin melenyapkan salah satu dari kalian agar bisa menjadi pasangan yang baru bagi yang mereka incar."

Tsuna langsung sadar dengan maksud ucapan Reborn. Sekilas, Tsuna tampak ngeri memikirkan hal itu. Namun dengan santainya, Mukuro menggenggam tangan Tsuna. Ditatapnya bola mata karamel Tsuna yang besar sambil tersenyum hangat, membuat Tsuna melupakan masalah itu. Membuatnya kembali percaya diri dan menetapkan pilihannya.

Dengan mantap, Mukuro berkata, "Tenang saja, Arcobaleno. Cinta kami tidak mungkin semudah itu digoyahkan. Aku dan Tsunayoshi-kun pasti bisa mempertahankan kelangsungan hubungan kami."

"Dan aku akan menjaganya, lebih dari apapun. Siapapun. Tak akan kubiarkan orang lain menyentuh Tsunayoshi-kun milikku."

Tsuna kaget dengan ucapan Mukuro, meski dia senang bukan kepalang mendengar kalimat tersebut. Tapi Tsuna mengerti, sesungguhnya tak perlu mengucapkan kalimat itu, Tsuna sudah sadar dan percaya kalau Mukuro memang akan melakukan hal tersebut. Tanpa diminta, Mukuro selalu melakukannya lebih dulu. Mukuro selalu mengerti dan memahami Tsuna. Hingga Tsuna jadi terbawa arus, menyayanginya sebagai seseorang yang tak akan pernah tergantikan.

Reborn menatap Mukuro dalam-dalam. Bola matanya yang berbeda warna terlihat menunjukkan kesungguhan, tidak ada kepura-puraan sama sekali. Entah mengapa, Reborn sendiri jadi merasa kagum pada Mukuro, meski dalam tingkat yang rendah. Tapi keberanian pemuda itu diakuinya. "Hm. Kalau kalian berdua memang yakin, aku tidak akan bicara lagi. Nikmatilah waktu kalian berdua ini." Reborn berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar. Menutup pintu perlahan. Setelah menarik napas, diubahnya Leon menjadi gelas hijau transparan. Ditempelkannya gelas itu di pintu, dan Reborn pun siap mendengarkan semua yang terjadi di dalam kamar.

Tsuna tak bergeming sedikit pun. Pandangan matanya kosong. Padahal Mukuro sudah berkali-kali memanggil namanya dan melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan mata kekasihnya itu. Genggaman tangan juga sudah dilepas. Tapi Tsuna tidak sadar sama sekali. Apa dia terlalu terlena dengan kata-kata Mukuro? Mukuro senang melihat Tsuna seperti ini, tapi kalau begitu, mereka kan jadi tidak bisa memproses ke 'yang selanjutnya'.

Menghela napas, Mukuro tersenyum nakal. "Aku tidak tanggung akibatnya, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Mukuro mengangkat tubuh Tsuna yang ringan ke atas ranjang. Bahkan si rambut coklat itu masih belum sadar juga. Mukuro melihat ke leher Tsuna yang putih dan kecil, dengan tidak sabaran dia segera menjilati leher itu. Diciumnya dengan berirama. Sementara tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja lalu merogoh masuk ke sela-sela kemeja sekolah Tsuna. Mukuro mencium wangi tubuh Tsuna. Sangat manis sekali. Seperti aroma bunga-bungaan. Begitu wangi. Berbeda dari para laki-laki lain.

Jari-jemari Mukuro yang panjang dan dingin meraba kulit Tsuna yang halus. Ditemukannya benda kembar berwarna pink di dada Tsuna. Benda itu satu per satu dirabanya. Entah kapan tiba-tiba benda itu mengeras. Tangannya yang satu lagi turun ke arah celana seragam Tsuna. Resletingnya dibuka, celananya diturunkan. Mukuro melihat ke wajah Tsuna... yang ternyata masih belum sadar. Mukuro menyeringai. Dia mendekati wajah Tsuna, perlahan, bibirnya mendarat di bibir Tsuna. Awalnya Mukuro hanya mengecup bibir merah itu, namun ternyata lelaki berambut nanas itu tidak puas. Ciuman Mukuro semakin berirama, dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tsuna. Mencicipi seluruh rasa manis yang ada di dalam mulut itu. Perlahan, Mukuro mulai merasakan reaksi dari orang dibawahnya itu. Mukuro membuka matanya, tatapannya bertabrakan dengan Tsuna. Tsuna nyaris kehabisan napas, tak bisa dihindari lagi, matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

Tapi Mukuro dengan kejamnya tidak berhenti, dia malah semakin memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Tsuna. Tsuna kaget. Jeritannya tertahan. Dia merasa saliva sudah menetes keluar dari pinggir bibirnya. Aduh. Kenapa Mukuro bisa selihai ini sih? Dari mana dia belajar? Kepala Tsuna penuh dengan pikiran itu, tapi ternyata... badannya merespon Mukuro.

Mukuro melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Tsuna dengan penuh nafsu. Wajah Tsuna sudah merah total dengan air mata dan saliva yang bercucuran. Napasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Alat kelaminnya mengeras dan lumayan basah.

"Uuuu..." suara Tsuna melemah, pandangannya memelas. "Kamu... jahat..." ucap Tsuna susah payah.

Mukuro tersenyum, "Jahat? Bukannya aku memberimu kenikmatan? Bahkan baru saja mulai. Tapi..." Mukuro mengerlingkan matanya ke arah celana boxer Tsuna. Disentuhnya kejantanan pasangannya itu, "yang di sini sudah tidak sabar lagi ya?"

"Hii!" pekik Tsuna, "Mukuro! Jangaan!"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Sudah sampai sini, juga." Mukuro mengernyitkan keningnya, tapi tangannya tidak berhenti menanggalkan boxer Tsuna dari pahanya. Hingga akhirnya tampaklah benda itu. berwarna pink cerah dan basah. Mengeras kencang.

"Aaaa! Jangan, jangan lihaat! Uuu—" Tsuna menutup matanya, merasa malu bukan main.

"Kenapa malu? Aku kan sebelumnya juga sudah pernah melihat seluruh tubuhmu. Aku tahu setiap mili tubuhmu. Tempat di mana kamu akan merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat. Kenapa kamu masih merasa malu?"

JEDEER. Tsuna malah makin panik. Kenapa juga Mukuro bisa dengan santainya mengucapkan kalimat itu? Bahkan dengan muka yang DATAR. Seakan-akan itu hal yang biasa. Hei, kalau orang di rumah ini ada yang dengar, bagaimana nasib Tsuna selanjutnya? Dasar Mukuro, main bicara tanpa dipikir lebih dulu! Huuh, Tsuna sebal sekali dengan sikap Mukuro yang seperti ini! Tapi... tapi... kenapa tiba-tiba Mukuro jadi diam begini menatap Tsuna dengan sungguh-sungguh? Mengapa Mukuro menggenggam jari-jari Tsuna lalu diciumnya perlahan?

"Uh!" Tsuna tersentak ketika Mukuro menjilati jari-jarinya.

Kenapa Mukuro terus menatapnya dengan mata seperti itu? Kenapa dia terus menciumi dan menjilati jari-jari Tsuna seperti itu? Kenapa?

Mukuro merendahkan tubuhnya, dilepasnya tangan Tsuna. Dia menelusuri kulit putih Tsuna, hingga sampai di leher. Mukuro mencium leher Tsuna dengan segera. Membuat remaja itu terkejut, namun tidak bisa melawan. Tidak bisa berkelit. Tidak bisa menolak. Atau... tidak mau? Mukuro menjilati leher Tsuna terus menerus. Dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Sesungguhnya Mukuro sudah tahu jelas di mana letak yang akan membuat Tsuna mengerang nikmat. Tapi pelan-pelan saja. Toh, mereka masih punya banyak waktu.

"Nnnggg... Ummmhh..." Tsuna mengerang, entah merasa geli atau nikmat atau dua-duanya.

Mendengar suara Tsuna seperti itu, Mukuro jadi ingin menjahilinya. Dia menggigit kecil di satu tempat, tempat yang membuat Tsuna menjerit nikmat.

"Aaaa—!" Tsuna segera menahan suaranya bila tidak mau mengungkap apa yang sedang dilakukannya bersama Mukuro nanti, dengan keluarganya. Kalau nanti anak-anak kecil itu naik ke kamar Tsuna lalu membuka pintu, urusannya bisa gawat. Pertama, mereka melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka lihat di umur mereka (Tsuna juga sedang melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan diusianya itu!). Kedua, Lambo dan I-pin, salah satu dari mereka pasti berteriak sehingga Bianchi atau ibunya naik ke atas dan melihat kejadian Tsuna-yang-sedang-dalam-proses-kehilangan-keperjakaannya (sebetulnya sudah hilang). Ketiga, Bianchi atau ibunya pasti akan langsung menjerit, kemudian Tsuna dan Mukuro akan langsung diberondong dengan pertanyaan. Tsuna jelas tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Mengerikan sekali.

...ngomong-ngomong... Mukuro sudah mengunci pintu, belum?

Pikiran Tsuna langsung tersapu begitu merasakan tangan Mukuro memijat benda kembar di dadanya.

"Mu-Mukuro!" Tsuna panik, namun deg-degan.

"Hm?" Mukuro menjilat salah satu benda pink itu.

"Ukh! Aaaah... haa..." Tsuna mengerang...

"Oya, oya... bagaimana rasanya, Tsunayoshi-kun?" goda Mukuro.

"Ja-jangan tanyaaa..." balas Tsuna lemas.

"Kalau begitu biar tubuhmu yang memberi jawabannya ya?"

"He?"

Mukuro memegang kejantanan Tsuna yang sedari tadi ditinggalkan. Namun justru memberi kejutan bagi si rambut coklat. Tangan Mukuro yang dingin menggenggam erat 'masa depan' Tsuna itu. Dirabanya perlahan namun berirama. Membuat Tsuna merasa aneh, namun nyaman, nikmat. Tsuna jadi teringat saat pertama kali melakukan ini bersama Mukuro di Kokuyo... ya, waktu itu, Tsuna betul-betul tidak bisa melawan. Sama saja sih seperti sekarang. Dia tidak bisa melawan juga. Tenaganya hilang entah ke mana. Padahal dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergejolak karena protes. Atau jangan-jangan karena... bersemangat? Ketagihan?

"Mu-Mukuro! Lepaskan—... tangan... Aaaahh! Jangan... jangan... aaaah..." erang Tsuna, semakin lama semakin keras.

"Oya? Tidak mungkin, Tsunayoshi-kun. Perlihatkan padaku wajahmu yang terangsang itu, air matamu yang menetes, tubuhmu yang bergetar. Menjawab semua hal yang kulakukan padamu."

Alat kelamin Tsuna sudah basah, rasanya sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai klimaks. Tanpa aba-aba, Mukuro mencium ujung alat kelamin Tsuna. Tsuna kaget setengah mati. Tubuhnya bereaksi lebih cepat, tapi belum keluar. Masih bisa dia tahan (dengan mati-matian). Sesaat Mukuro tersenyum menatap Tsuna yang melihatnya dengan pandangan sebal bercampur ragu. Mencium dan menjilatinya, itulah yang dilakukan Mukuro.

"Aaaah!" Tsuna mengerang makin keras, tangannya menggenggam erat seprai kasurnya. Napasnya berderu. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas hembusan napas Mukuro di selangkangannya. Aduh. Bagaimana ini. Tsuna jadi makin tidak tahan. Tanpa disangkanya, Mukuro memasukkan kepala alat kelamin Tsuna ke dalam mulutnya.

"Heee? A-aahhh— Mu-Mukuro! Aaaahh, aaaahh..."

"Kenapa, Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Mukuro jahil, "Kamu suka kan?"

"He-hentikan! Jangan! Aku-aku akan keluar! Uuuuuuu!"

'_sprut!'_

...terdengar bunyi itu di dalam mulut Mukuro. Dari pinggiran bibir sang Mist Guardian, keluar cairan berwarna putih kekuningan yang kental. Cairan itu jatuh menetesi telapak tangan Mukuro dan sedikit paha Tsuna. Tsuna bernapas berat. Ditatapnya Mukuro dengan perasaan campur aduk. Mukuro diam saja sambil mengelap bibirnya. Tsuna memperhatikan Mukuro. Dan matanya terbelalak lebar. Dia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilakukan Mukuro.

"...kamu... menelannya?"

Mukuro diam. Sedetik kemudian menyeringai. "Benar. Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Bukannya itu... kotor...?"

Tersenyum lembut, Mukuro berbisik di telinga Tsuna, "Punyamu tidak. _Amore mio_."

JEDEER. Kali ini rasanya Tsuna merasa terlalu bahagia sampai tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Tapi dia segera menepis pikirannya. Ditatapnya kembali mata Mukuro.

"Kulanjutkan ya?" tanya Mukuro, dia tidak menunggu jawaban Tsuna. Dilumatnya bibir merah di hadapannya itu. Tsuna kaget, tapi ternyata dia menerimanya. Dia menikmati ciuman Mukuro. Sementara tangan Mukuro menyentuh lubang di mana nanti dia akan menjadi satu dengan Tsuna. Tsuna sedikit tersentak. Tapi dia tidak berontak. Perlahan, Mukuro memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang yang sudah basah terkena _pre-cum_ Tsuna. Sakit. Tapi masih bisa Tsuna tahan. Begitu pula saat Mukuro memasukkan jari kedua. Dia mengeluar-masukkan jarinya agar Tsuna terbiasa dengan ukuran itu. Setelah dirasakan sudah cukup, Mukuro mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan menatap Tsuna.

"Kumasukkan ya." Ucapnya lembut. Mukuro melepaskan celananya, memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang Tsuna. Perlahan dia mendorong masuk benda itu.

"Ukh!" pekik Tsuna kecil.

"Sakit?" tanya Mukuro.

"...tak apa. Lanjutkan... saja..." jawab Tsuna terengah-engah.

Mukuro kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia mendorong masuk alat kelaminnya perlahan ke dalam lubang mungil itu. Setelah masuk, keduanya bernapas berat. Terlihat Tsuna mulai bisa mengatasi rasa sakitnya. Tatapan mereka bertubrukkan. Tapi kini keduanya saling tersenyum. Mukuro membelai lembut pipi Tsuna.

"Boleh kugerakkan sekarang?" tanya Mukuro.

"Iya..." jawab Tsuna pelan.

Mukuro pun mulai mengeluar-masukkan alat kelaminnya. Mendorongnya berkali-kali. Ranjang ikut bergerak karena gerakan Mukuro dan Tsuna. Tsuna membalas gerakan Mukuro. Tangannya yang menggenggam erat seprai kini sudah beralih ke leher Mukuro. Berlaki-kali Tsuna mengerang, memanggil nama Mukuro. Hingga tak bisa dihitung lagi. Berkali-kali pula Tsuna keluar di tangan Mukuro. Rasa nikmat bercampur aneh menjadi satu. Kepuasan yang menjadi hasilnya.

Akhirnya keduanya sama-sama keluar. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Mukuro terbaring di samping Tsuna setelah mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Tsuna. Mereka saling tersenyum memandang satu sama lain. Senang, bahagia. Puas. Semuanya. Mukuro menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh mereka. Di balik selimut itu, Mukuro menggandeng tangan Tsuna. Perlahan, Mukuro mengecup pipi Tsuna. Tsuna menatapnya dalam.

"Tsunayoshi-kun... aku mencintaimu." Bisik Mukuro.

-000-

Sekitar jam enam sore, Tsuna terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mendapati Mukuro yang masih tidur di sampingnya. Tsuna tersenyum melihat ekspresi tidur Mukuro. Entah kenapa dia terlihat begitu manis kalau tidur. Tsuna melihat jam. Dia tahu sudah saatnya dia mandi. Tapi bagaimana dengan seprai yang terkena spermanya? Dia harus membereskan itu dulu. Tapi baru saja Tsuna berdiri, dia langsung jatuh tersungkur.

Dari belakang, terdengar suara tawa kecil seseorang. Mukuro. Tsuna segera menoleh, melihat ternyata kekasihnya sudah terbangun dari tadi. Dia sebal, tapi senang melihat ekspresi Mukuro yang tertawa. Mukuro yang leluasa bergerak menyuruh Tsuna duduk saja. Biar dia yang membersihkan semuanya. Akhirnya Tsuna menurut. Dia duduk di lantai setelah membenarkan pakaiannya. Mukuro juga merapikan ranjang setelah membetulkan pakaiannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Mukuro untuk membereskan ranjang itu. Setelah selesai, Mukuro menyuruh Tsuna untuk mandi lebih dulu. Seperti anak baik, Tsuna menurut saja. Lagipula dia memang sudah ingin mandi.

Setelah Tsuna selesai, giliran Mukuro yang menikmati air panas di rumah Sawada itu. Sementara Tsuna menunggunya di kamar. Saat Mukuro selesai, mereka segera turun ke ruang makan. Dilihat dari reaksi ibunya, Tsuna tahu kalau sebelumnya Reborn pasti sudah memberi tahu kalau mereka kedatangan tamu, "teman" Tsuna. Jadi Tsuna juga tidak banyak bicara. Terlebih Nana bukanlah tipe ibu yang meributkan hal-hal seperti itu. Dia dengan entengnya menyambut Mukuro dan mempersilakannya makan malam bersama keluarga Tsuna.

Setelah selesai, awalnya Nana menawarkan Mukuro untuk menginap. Tapi Tsuna tidak setuju. Bisa jadi apa di kamarnya, di malam hari bersama Mukuro? Tsuna tidak mau bolos sekolah besok. Akhirnya Tsuna mengantar Mukuro sampai ke jalan besar menuju Kokuyo. Langit sudah gelap dan lampu penerangan juga tidak banyak. Di suasana yang sepi itu, Mukuro mengambil kesempatan.

Dia mencium Tsuna sesaat di bibir. Protes sudah di ujung mulut Tsuna, tapi akhirnya tidak jadi dia keluarkan karena Mukuro memeluknya lebih dulu. Erat. Hangat. Wangi tubuh Mukuro serasa memabukkan Tsuna.

"Sampai sini saja, Tsunayoshi-kun." Ujar Mukuro sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Tsuna menatapnya dalam-dalam. Seakan tidak rela melepaskan kekasihnya. Mukuro yang tahu itu segera tersenyum, "Besok aku akan menemuimu. Lusa juga. Lalu setelah lusa. Setiap hari. Setiap hari aku akan menemuimu. Kalau kamu tidak rela melepasku seperti ini."

"Aku tak apa kalau tidak bertemu setiap hari... asal kalau kita berjumpa lagi, itu dalam waktu yang lama. Seperti hari ini." Tsuna membalas senyuman Mukuro.

"Aku akan menemuimu." Sahut Mukuro.

...yang membuat Tsuna tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya lagi. Karena Mukuro terlihat begitu bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu sampai sini saja. Nanti kamu pulang kemalaman. Angin malam kan tidak bagus untuk kulit." Kata Mukuro.

"Tahu dari mana kamu? Lagipula, aku ini kan cowok. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Balas Tsuna.

"Tapi aku akan khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Mimpi indah ya, nanti malam. Aku mencintaimu, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Mukuro mencium kening Tsuna lembut. Tsuna tertawa kecil. "Aku juga, Mukuro. Selamat tidur."

Tsuna berbalik arah, kembali pulang menuju rumahnya. Mukuro tersenyum menatap sosok Tsuna yang mungil dan menggemaskan itu. dia begitu menyayangi Tsuna. Mencintainya. Membutuhkannya.

...benarkah dia rela melepas Tsuna sekarang?

Mukuro berlari ke arah Tsuna. Terkejar. Dia menangkap lengan Tsuna. Tsuna kaget, menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsuna.

Mukuro tidak menjawab, dia memeluk Tsuna lagi. Lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Terlalu erat. Sampai-sampai Tsuna sesak napas. Ditepuknya pundak Mukuro berulang kali. Hingga akhirnya Mukuro sadar tenaganya terlalu berlebihan. Dia melepas pelukannya.

"Uhuk. Kenapa sih? Kamu masih belum ingin berpisah?"

Mukuro diam. _Tepat. _Batinnya.

"..."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tapi Tsuna segera tersenyum, dia meraih tangan Mukuro, menggandengnya dengan menjalinkan jari-jemari mereka.

"Kita jalan-jalan dulu ya?" ujar Tsuna sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mukuro tertegun. Baru kali ini Tsuna mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu. Mukuro begitu senang. Terlalu senang. Dia membalas senyuman tulus Tsuna. Mereka bergandengan tangan erat. Mengayunkan gandengan mereka sambil bersenda gurau. Tertawa. Tersenyum. Bercerita. Tentang apa saja. Dan itu semua adalah bahan yang tidak ada habisnya untuk dibahas. Di bawah sinar rembulan. Di bulan Maret yang mendatangkan kehangatan. Tsuna dan Mukuro bergandengan tangan, berjalan menjelajahi malam hari bersamaan.

-000-

(10 tahun kemudian)

Pagi hari di Vongola Headquarter, Italia. Di kamar tidur sang Boss kesepuluh. Bulan Desember tanggal 25. Semua sudah tahu hari ini hari natal. Tapi belum ada satupun yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Tepat di sebelah bantalnya, terbaring sebuah handphone. Handphone itu bergetar-getar. Dan disaat yang sama, jam bekernya berdering kencang. Tsuna terpaksa meraih beker itu lalu mematikan jamnya. Tepat di sebelah jam yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang Tsuna itu, ada sebuah foto berpigura. Foto Tsuna dengan Mist Guardian tercintanya. Tsuna yang setengah sadar menemukan handphonenya dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halooo?" ucapnya malas.

"_Buon natale, Amore mio_." Sahut seseorang di seberang sana.

Dan Tsuna segera tersenyum. Akhirnya suara ini terdengar kembali di telinganya, "Selamat natal juga..." Ucap Tsuna senang.

"Apa kamu tahu seseorang bernama Mukuro?" godanya di seberang sana.

"Hm, yang berambut biru, bermata biru-merah dan... tampan?"

"Tentu kamu mengenal dia baik." Mukuro tertawa di seberang telepon.

"Jelas. Sudah 10 tahun aku bersamanya."

"Hari ini aku memberimu _morning call_. Tidakkah aku diberi hadiah karena membangunkanmu?"

"Sudah kusiapkan kok. Kamu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Buka pintu kamarmu."

Tsuna membelalakkan matanya. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu, membuka pintu kamarnya dan...

"Selamat pagi. Tsunayoshi-kun."

Di sana. Mukuro berdiri. Akhirnya dia pulang dari tugasnya selama 3 minggu di Belanda. Tangan Tsuna lemas, dia menjatuhkan handphone dari tangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Senang bukan kepalang. Tanpa ragu, Tsuna segera memeluk Mukuro erat-erat.

"Selamat datang, Mukuro." Bisik Tsuna.

"Aku pulang, Tsunayoshi-kun." Balas Mukuro. Dia mencium pipi Tsuna. Menutup pintu kamar Tsuna.

Dari balik pintu yang tertutup, tidak terdengar suara apapun. Namun bisikan jelas menggema di telinga dan di hati. Keduanya mengucapkan kalimat yang saling mengikat.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

.

-tamat-

* * *

.

Yaaa. Akhirnya Swap Sensation selesai jugaaa. Fiuh. Lelah sekali membuat yang satu ini. Banyak kekhawatiran yang timbul saat membuat chapter ini. Seperti adegan lemon dan adegan terakhirnya. Aku dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran negatif yang membuatku tidak percaya diri. Tapi akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuat yang seperti ini. Karena di dalam hati, aku tahu ini adalah ending yang terbaik dari segala kemungkinan yang ada #apa sih bahasanya.

Yang pasti, terima kasih buat semua pembaca yang sudah bersamaku menyaksikan Swap Sensation dari awal hingga selesai ini. Karyaku yang pertama, aku ngga nyangka bisa banyak dibaca orang dan di-review begitu banyak pula. Aku terharu rasanya. Terima kasih yaa :) buat semua yang sudah mendukungku, membaca, me-review ataupun tidak me-review. Aku senang kalian semua bisa membaca satu kisah antara Tsuna dan Hibari ini. Tsuna menemukan pilihan sejatinya, begitu pula Hibari. Rasanya aku senang membuat mereka awalnya tidak tentu dengan pilihan. Tapi kemudian memantapkan hati dan menjalaninya. Semoga kita bisa belajar dari mereka. Tapi jangan tiru lemonnya ya (hahaha) #apa sih sok nasehatin.

Yang pasti karena sudah menjelang natal, aku mengucapkan

**BUON NATALE, MINNA~ have a blast on your Christmas Day :)**

**May God always bless all of you.**

Sekali lagi, makasih yaa ^^. Dan re-view please, buat chapter terakhir? Hehehe *ngarep*.

Maaf kalau ada typo 8D

Jumpa lagi di karyaku berikutnya~ (udah ada dua yang masih on-going; Segreto (rated M), I Need (rated T)) :D


End file.
